


Bezaubernde Ginny

by Mel_one



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ChickLit, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Parody, Sexual Humor, Threesome
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_one/pseuds/Mel_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny hat ein sehr intensives Erlebnis mit Lucius Malfoy. Wohin führt sie diese Erfahrung? Wir werden sehen...</p><p>Genre: Parodie/Humor/Romanze/Lemon</p><p>Pairing: Ginny x Harry/Draco/Lucius/Severus/Sirius/Blaise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glückwunsch

1\. Glückwunsch

 

Noch immer strömt der frenetische Jubel durch meinen Blutkreislauf. Der Alkohol und die Euphorie tun ein Letztes, um mich an diesem Tag komplett aus den Quidditch-Socken zu hauen. Wie auf Wolken tapse ich mit zittrigen Beinen aus der Mannschaftskabine der Holyhead Harpies, nur um mir von hinter der Absperrung wartenden Fans Lobeshymnen ins Ohr grölen zu lassen. 

Ehrlich, ich bin fix und fertig. Wir hatten heute unser letztes Saisonspiel und ich kann ohne Eigenlob behaupten, die Heldin der Stunde gewesen zu sein. Dank mir gehört der diesjährige Titel unserem Team und bereits im Stadion wurde mir klar, dass ich so langsam aber sicher zu einer kleinen Quidditch-Legende avanciere. Ich, Ginny Weasley!!

Mit müdem Blick winke ich meinen Fans zu und verkrümele mich Richtung Spieler-Apparierplatz. Nicht, dass sich noch ein Stalker oder so an mich ranhängt und uns beide in Stücke zerfetzt. Seitdem genau das vor ein paar Jahren einem sehr talentierten Quidditchspieler passiert war, gab es für die Mannschaften, Trainer, Sponsoren und VIPs separate Apparierplätze. 

Leise summend und vollkommen mit mir und meiner heutigen Leistung zufrieden, erreiche ich mein Ziel. Endlich Sommerpause.

„Eine ausgesprochen überwältigende Darbietung, Miss Weasley.“

Die tiefe, schmeichelnde Stimme sickert durch mein Trommelfell und für einen kurzen Moment erschrecke ich. Seit wann bekomme ich von Lucius Malfoy Komplimente?

„Vielen Dank, Mister Malfoy“, lächel ich. Geschmeidig tritt er auf mich zu und verneigt sich galant. Wäre mein Kopf in dem Moment nicht noch vom Match (okay, und auch vom Alkohol) gerötet gewesen, dann wäre spätestens jetzt der Moment gekommen, in dem er sich unangenehm verfärbt hätte. Dank an meine Gene!

„Darf ich Sie zur Feier des Tages noch auf einen kleinen Sundowner einladen?“, schnurrt er und mein benebeltes Gehirn überlegt bereits, welchen Cocktail ich bestellen soll. Da ich nichts erwidere fährt er fort: „Ich bin immerhin Hauptsponsor der Holyhead Harpies!“

Ja, Macker, ich weiß, dass du in deiner Kohle ersäufst! 

Aber wer will schon seinen Versorger verärgern? Ich jedenfalls nicht! Und auf einen Drink in netter Gesellschaft (ein Sponsor ist IMMER nette Gesellschaft, auch wenn er Malfoy heißt!) habe ich sowieso nichts einzuwenden.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Mister Malfoy“, säusel ich. Lügen flutschen unter Alkoholeinfluss nur so über meine Zunge.

„Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite“, versichert er mir höflich, schnappt nach meiner Sporttasche, greift mir blitzschnell um die Taille und appariert mit mir bevor ich überhaupt einen Protest von mir geben kann. 

Wir landen mitten auf der Dachterrasse eines Londoner Appartments. Der Blick über die Skyline der Stadt ist fantastisch und ich schwanke einen Moment. Apparieren mit Schwips nicht ohne.

Leise lachend stützt mich Malfoys Hand und ich besinne mich. Habe eher eine Cocktailbar erwartet.

„Ich dachte Sie wollten mich auf einen Drink einladen?“

„Und dazu gehört selbstverständlich auch das passende Ambiente!“, gibt er mir als Antwort und mein Blick schweift über die stilvoll eingerichtete Terrasse. Loungemöbel erinnern mich an den Beachclub vom letzten Portugalurlaub und ja, er hat Recht. Das Ambiente für einen Sundowner stimmt. Wie passend, dass die Sonne auch gerade Anstalten macht, hinterm Horizont zu verschwinden. Wäre es nicht Lucius Malfoy, der mit zwei Drinks auf mich zukommen würde, es hätte durchaus einen romantischen Beigeschmack gehabt. Er reicht mir mit einem charmanten Lächeln mein Glas. Ausgezeichnet, ich liebe Bellinis! 

„Also dann“, murmel ich, „auf die gelunge Saison!“

„Auf ihren Star!“, erwidert Malfoy, schaut mir tief in die Augen und unsere Gläser klirren. Verdammt, er schaut mir eindeutig zu lange in die Augen! 

Ich setze das Glas an meine Lippen und immer noch hänge ich in seinen grauen Seelenspiegeln fest. Mein Magen kribbelt und ich befürchte fast, dass es nichts mit dem Bellini zu tun hat. Scheiß Euphorie! Scheiß Alkohol! Scheiß Malfoy!

Scheiß Gene, ich werde nämlich schon wieder rot. Beschämend, denn jetzt lächelt er auch noch so überlegen und ich komme mir gar nicht mehr vor wie eine frenetisch gefeierte Star-Quidditchspielerin. Ich glaube, er weiß gerade welche Wirkung er auf mich erzielt. Der Sonnenuntergang, sein lässiges Auftreten, die langen, seidigen Haare, die sein Gesicht umschmeicheln, DAS LÄCHELN! Herrjeh, dieses Lächeln macht mich fertig. 

Ich kippe den Bellini runter und sofort schießt der Prosecco in meinen Kopf. Oh welch süßer Schwindel.

Ich seufze und Malfoy zieht eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben. Habe vorher nie bemerkt, wie erotisch ihn das macht. Er pflückt mir das Glas aus der Hand und stellt es neben sich auf den Tisch. 

„Beschäftigt Sie irgendetwas Miss Weasley?“

Da! Schon wieder dieser Blick!

„Ähm... Mister Malfoy-“

„Nennen Sie mich doch Lucius“, schlägt er vertraut vor und zum wiederholten Mal bin ich mir nicht sicher, was mir gerade hier wiederfährt. Hat er als Sponsor es nötig sich bei seinem besten Pferd im Stall einzuschmeicheln? Eben nicht! 

„Lucius“, räuspere ich mich, „ich bin mir gerade nicht sicher, ob das hier Gehaltsverhandlungen für die nächste Saison werden sollten!“

„Von Gehaltsverhandlungen hat ja auch niemand etwas gesagt“, raunt er und kommt mir gefährlich nahe. Er beugt sich zu meinem Ohr herunter und seine Haare kitzeln mein Gesicht. 

„Nennen wir es doch einfach... beglückwünschen.“, flüstert er und beißt sanft in mein Ohrläppchen. Erschrocken zucke ich zurück und spüre die Brüstung im Rücken.

„Mister Malfoy!“, entrüste ich mich noch knapp, bevor er jeglichen Protest meinerseits mit einem äußerst fordernden Kuss erstickt. Der Gedanke, dass er in etwa doppelt so alt sein müsste wie ich, verpufft, als er spielerisch mit seiner Zunge meine Lippen trennt und in meinen Mund eindringt. Der Gedanke, was sein Sohn und in erster Linie seine Frau dazu sagen würden, verschwindet, als er meinen Körper mit starker Entschlossenheit an den seinen zieht. 

Das berüchtigte Magenkribbeln breitet sich wie ein Flächenbrand in meinem Körper aus. Oh verdammt. Der Gedanke ob das alles so richtig ist, verabschiedet sich, als Malfoy in meine Haare greift und meinen Kopf in den Nacken zieht. Seine Lippen spüre ich das nächste Mal an meinem Hals. Meine Hände krallen sich in die Brüstung und ich spüre die Erregung zwischen meine Beine schießen.

Malfoy fährt mit seiner Zunge meinen Hals hinauf und mir entweicht ein leises Stöhnen. Ich träume. Ich taumele.

Ich... ich komme auf den Geschmack...

Malfoy erreicht mein empfindliches Ohr und haucht mit rauher Stimme: „Ich will dich genießen!“

Merlin, ich glaube ich bin noch nie im Leben so geil gewesen wie jetzt! Dieser große, böse Mann! Alleine seine Worte brachten mich gerade schier um den Verstand. Wie ferngesteuert lasse ich mich von ihm zu dem großen Sunlounger bugsieren. Mit einem angenehmen Schwindel im Kopf lasse ich mich auf die weichen Kissen sinken. Malfoy taxiert mich mit einem lüsternden Blick und wieder jagen erwartungsvolle Schauer durch meinen Körper. Ich bin von Sinnen.

Malfoy kniet sich zwischen meine Beine und ich lasse mir widerstandslos die Trainingshose von den Beinen ziehen.

Er entfernt meine Schuhe und zieht mir die Socken von den Füßen. Bis eben habe ich das mit dem Fußfetisch immer etwas überwertet. Aber als Malfoy anfängt meine Füße zu massieren und dann meinen großen Zeh in den Mund nimmt um daran zu saugen... sind alle Zweifel wie weggeblasen. Herrgott, mein Höschen ist nass. Mit rhythmischen Bewegungen massiert er meine Waden hoch und gelangt an die Innenseite meiner Schenkel. Ich spüre seinen Atem und seine Haare, die an meiner Haut entlang kitzeln. Seine Nase stößt an mein Höschen und ich seufze vor Wollust. Tief atmet er meinen Geruch ein. Erwähnte ich, dass mich das absolut geil macht?

Ziellos grabe ich meine Hände in die Kissen und blicke flehend in den mittlerweile sternenübersähten Himmel. Malfoy schiebt den dünnen Stoff der ihn von mir trennt beiseite und ich spüre seinen Zungenschlag wie einen Elektroschock durch meinen Körper jagen. Ich bäume mich auf und erneut entringt sich meiner Kehle ein wohliger Seufzer. Wie lange ist es her, dass...?

Er versenkt zwei Finger in mir und umgehend ziehen sich meine Muskeln um ihn zusammen. Ich keuche. Ich habe vergessen, wie gut sowas sein kann. Wie gut sowas IST! Und, zum Teufel, es ist Malfoy, der gerade meine Allerheiligstes erobert!

Forschend betrachtet er meinen bebenden Körper, aber durch halbgeöffnete Augenlider nehme ich nur noch wenig war. Meine Sinne beschränken sich gerade auf die Show, die an einem sehr zentralen Punkt meines Körpers stattfindet. Und - oh jaaa- genau jetzt hat er diesen Punkt erreicht. Mit einer fleißigen Bewegung stimuliert Malfoy mein Lustzentrum und die Sterne über mir fangen an sich zu drehen. Stoßartig atme ich aus, ich hatte doch wirklich die Luft angehalten! Und als ob das nicht genug wäre, spüre ich wieder seine Zunge über meinen Kitzler huschen. Jeglicher Versuch, meine Erregung vor ihm zu verbergen scheitert. Ich erhasche ein süffisantes Lächeln und schließe meine Augen. Von Demütigung bin ich weit entfernt. Seine Finger streicheln durch meine Falten und versenken sich erneut tief in mir. Ich merke, wie mein Puls sich beschleunigt und das Blut durch meine Adern pumpt. 

„Lucius!“, entfährt es mir, als er mit schwungvollen Bewegungen seine Finger in mir tanzen lässt, seine Lippen auf meinen Kitzler setzt und mich somit über die Grenze meiner Wahrnehmung schickt. Einen Moment lang sehe ich nur weiße Sterne vor meinem inneren Auge und ein emotionaler Strudel reißt mich wirbelnd mit sich in die Tiefe. Der Orgasmus schwappt wie eine Welle über mich herein und ich spüre, wie sich meine Muskeln um Malfoys Finger zusammenziehen. 

Verwirrt betrachte ich den selbstzufriedenen Mann zwischen meinen Beinen. Gelassen streicht er sich über die Mundwinkel und entfernt Spuren meines Saftes, nur um sie sich genüsslich von den Fingern zu lecken. Merlin, macht mich dieser Anblick scharf!

„Miss Weasley, Sie haben sich wirklich etwas... gehen lassen!“, bemerkt Malfoy mit einem heroischen Lächeln und küsst flüchtig meinen Bauch. Schwer atmend streiche ich mir einige Strähnen meines Haares aus dem Gesicht. Malfoy streichelt zärtlich meinen Innenschenkel und schaut mich aus unergründlich tiefen Augen an. Fordernd. Lodernd. Erwartungsvoll.

Und mit einem Mal schwappt die Realität über mich hinab und ich springe förmlich aus den Armen meines Sponsors. Lucius Malfoy hat es mir gerade besorgt! LUCIUS MALFOY !

Oh, Merlin! Wie tief bin ich nur gesunken?

Ich schlüpfe flink in meine Hosen und grapsche nach meinem überflüssigem Höschen.

„Mister Malfoy... Lucius!“, keuche ich, „Ich muss jetzt gehen!“

Während ich appariere höre ich sein tiefes Lachen. Und es verfolgt mich bis in meinen unruhigen Schlaf.

Mistkerl.


	2. Hogwarts

2\. Hogwarts

 

Verdammt. 

Verdammt, verdammt, VERDAMMT!

Ich habe es mir doch tatsächlich von Malfoy besorgen lassen! Scheiß Alkohol!  
Haareraufend stolziere ich durch meine Wohnung und versuche mich zu erinnern, warum, wieso und weshalb ich mich nur darauf eingelassen hatte!?

Auf IHN!

Auf Lucius Malfoy. Der, der mir damals dieses vermaledeite Tagebuch untergejubelt hat. Meine Freunde verhöhnt. Meine Familie belächelt. Mir immer das Gefühl gab, minderwertig zu sein.

Wie kann ich nur?

Zufällig erhascht mein Blick den Kalender, der ein Exklusivinterview für die Quidditchmannschaften von Hogwarts für morgen terminierte. Weiß der Geier, wie das zustande gekommen ist.

Seufzend ergebe ich mich meinem Schicksal und lege mich nur noch schlafen. Das kann doch alles nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Ein böser Traum, aus dem ich morgen aufwachen werde. Gute Nacht.

Der Morgen kommt. Mit einem Mal überwältigt mich das Vogelzwitschern, der Sonnenschein und alles ist nur noch zum Kotzen. Ich hätte so wunderbar meinen Triumph genießen können, wenn die Erinnerung an Malfoy mir das nicht alles verderben würde.

Die Schamesröte schießt mir bei diesem Gedanken in den Kopf. Ach herrje. 

Ich kann mein Zimmer heute nicht verlassen. Ich verkrieche mich unter meinem Kissen und suche nach  
Geborgenheit. Scheiß auf dieses Interview. Scheiß auf alles!

Scheiß vor allen Dignen auf Malfoy!

Vielleicht sollte ich seiner Frau ein Geständnis ablegen gehen, damit sie ihm ordentlich einen vor den Latz knallt. Aber wer weiß schon, wie das ausgeht? Nachher bin ich noch meinen Spielervertrag los.

Lucius Malfoy.

Lu... ci... us. Lucius.

Malfoy.

Ich drehe durch. 

Seufzen. Mein Körper sehnt sich eindeutig nach diesen talentierten Berührungen. Gibt mir das eindeutige Signal, sich wieder an Lucius zu wenden.

„Du hast sie wohl nicht alle?“, brülle ich ins Kissen, schmeiße mich schließlich in mein Sportoutfit und appariere an die Grenzen von Hogwarts. Als ob mich so eine lapidare Begegnung aus dem Konzept bringen würde?

In solchen Momenten ist es einfach nur rechtens, sich selbst zu belügen. Kopf und Körper gehen getrennte Wege. Und mein Körper weiß leider immer noch, was da gestern mit ihm angestellt wurde. Er ist sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass da noch einiges an Potenzial zu finden ist. Das stetige Klopfen zwischen meinen Schenkeln begleitet mich unangenehm den ganzen Weg vom Apparierpunkt zum Schloss hinauf.

Madam Hooch und die McGonagall warten schon am Portal und grinsen mich an wie Honigkuchenpferde.

„Wir beglückwünschen Sie zum Titel, Miss Weasley!“, lässt die Schulleiterin verlauten und ich zucke innerlich zusammen. Mit dem Wort „beglückwünschen“ werde ich Zeit meines Lebens die gestrige Aktion assoziieren. Da soll mir noch einer erzählen, dass kognitive Verknüpfungen ein Hirngespinst sein sollen!

Ehe ich mich bedanken kann, klatscht Madam Hooch in die Hände und von den Dächern ertönen laute Knallgeräusche. Konfetti rieselt auf meine verdutzte Person herab und Scharen von Schüler strömen aus allen Winkeln des Schlosses hervor. Hogwarts schmeißt mir zu Ehren eine Party! 

Meine Augen füllen sich mit Freudentränen und wie ein orientierungsloser Greis geleiten mich die beiden Lehrkräfte in die Große Halle. Die gesamte Schülerschaft scheint versammelt zu sein und ich erkenne blinzelnd, dass nur vereinzelt ein paar Nicht-Holyhead-Harpies-Fans anwesend sind. 

Ich werde den ganzen Vormittag mit Fragen gelöchert. Brav erzähle ich von meinem Trainingsplan, meiner Ernährung, meiner Trefferstatistik und dass ich für die jetzige Sommerpause noch nichts geplant habe. Lehne Anfragen für Einzeltrainings dieser Rotzgören kategorisch ab.

„Jaaaa, du da hinten!“, signalisiere ich einem großgewachsenen Ravenclaw, dass ich gewillt bin seine Frage zu beantworten.

„Miss Weasley, ich hoffe ich trete Ihnen jetzt nicht zu nahe, aber sind Sie eigentlich vergeben?“

Meinen Genen sei Dank schießt das Blut sofort in meinen Kopf. In der Halle ist es so still, dass mit Sicherheit sogar die letzte Reihe mein Herz hämmern hört. Bilder von letzter Nacht flitzen vor meinem inneren Auge herum und ich bin wie gelähmt.

„Ich meine ja nur, bei Ihrem Trainingsplan scheint ja nicht viel Zeit für Privates übrig zu bleiben.“, ergänzt dieses unverfrorene Miststück von Ravenclaw. Den sollte man umgehend nach Slytherin schicken.

„Darum kann ich dem auch nichts mehr hinzufügen!“, presse ich süßlich lächelnd hervor.

Ich merke mir dein Gesicht, du kleiner, mieser...

„Soooo“, unterbricht McGonagall meine Gedanken, „ich denke es ist nun Zeit für das Mittagessen. Vielen Dank, Miss Weasley, dass Sie sich die Zeit für Hogwarts nehmen konnten.“

Und unter tosendem Applaus der Schüler ploppt das Essen auf die Tische. Mein Appetit ist mir aber gründlich vergangen. Schlage mich immer noch mit Gedächtnisfetzen von gestern herum. Muss seufzen.

„Haben Sie keinen Hunger Miss Weasley?“

„Ernährungsplan!“, begründe ich leicht abwesend mein Fasten und erhebe mich. Ich halte das nicht länger aus hier, das Essen riecht verdammt lecker!

„Besuchen Sie uns doch noch einmal nach den Sommerferien, wenn die ersten Klassen Flugunterricht erhalten!“, schlägt Madam Hooch vor und ich nicke.

„Gerne!“, versichere ich ihr höflich und bekomme noch mit, wie sie sagt, dass sie sich dann bei mir melden wird, zwecks Terminfindung. Geht klar.

Ich verlasse mit einem leichten Stressgefühl die Große Halle und schaue mir die Stundengläser der Häuser an. Mich trifft der Schlag. Hufflepuff scheint wohl dieses Jahr den Hauspokal zu gewinnen.

„Bei Merlins Eiern!“

Ungläubig starre ich auf das gryffindorsche Stundenglas, welches auf dem dritten Platz - hinter Slytherin! - rangiert. Welch Demütigung!

„Jaaa, es ist eine Schande“, vernehme ich eine ölige Stimme und stelle mit einem schnellen Seitenblick fest, dass sich Snape an meine Seite gesellt hat. 

„Der Lehrer, der überlebt hat!“, bemerke ich gehässig und freue mich diebisch, dass er mir keine Hauspunkte mehr abziehen kann. Ein kurzes Zucken in seinem Gesicht sagt mir, dass er mich jetzt am liebsten in Grund und Boden schreien würde. Er starrt aber nur weiter auf die Stundengläser.

„Ihre Nachfolger haben sich in ihrem Benehmen und Betragen nicht sonderlich verändert.“, rechtfertigt er mit sonorer Stimme den Punktestand und ich hege den Verdacht, dass es seine Schuld sein muss, dass Gryffindor soweit abgeschlagen ist.

„Aufgrund des aktuellen Punktestandes, kann ich davon ausgehen, dass auch in Ihrem Betragen sich nichts verändert haben kann!“

Uiuiuiuiui!

Habe mich weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Snape sieht mich mit einem mörderischen Blick an und ich komm nicht umher, ihn entschuldigend anzugrinsen. 

„Kommen Sie, Professor. Ich finde es nur beruhigend zu sehen, dass Hogwarts immer noch so tickt wie damals.“, versuche ich ihm zu erklären. Unterschwellig könnte er das sogar als Kompliment auffassen! Ich hoffe er tut es nicht...

Sowas wie ein kleines Zucken umspielt seine Mundwinkel: „Miss Weasley, seien Sie froh, dass Sie diese Schmach nicht mehr erleben müssen!“

„Ja.“, erwidere ich knapp. „Zu meiner Zeit waren wir schon sehr erfolgsverwöhnt.“

„Hat sich daran denn jetzt wirklich was verändert?“

Snape zieht seine Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe und mir wird klar, dass er Recht hat. Ich bin noch nie in meinem Leben wirklich auf der Verliererseite gewesen. Und in Anbetracht des gestrigen Gewinns (damit meine ich definitiv die Meisterschaft und nicht den Ausrutscher mit Malfoy!) erst recht...

„Nein.“, seufze ich. „Sie haben Recht Professor.“

Eine Weile starren wir beide noch schweigend die Stundengläser an, dann zucke ich die Schultern und ergebe mich dem latenten Schockgefühl über Gryffindors Punktestand.

„Es ist wie es ist“, rede ich mir das ganze schön. Es ist ganz schön beschissen.

Snape schmunzelt und erwähnt: „Ich habe mich schon daran gewöhnt, dass meine Pappenheimer keine Leistungen mehr bringen.“

„Deswegen sind Sie so entspannt?“

Ehrlich, ich habe Snape noch nie so... menschlich erlebt. Muss wohl an der Nahtoderfahrung liegen. Hm.

„Darf ich Sie eigentlich zu Ihrem gestrigen Erfolg beglückwünschen?“, wechselt Snape mit seidiger Stimme das Thema und blickt mich erwartungsvoll an, aber in dem Moment brennt in meinem Oberstübchen eine Sicherung durch.

„NEIN, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!“, brülle ich ihn mit hochrotem Kopf an und nehme meine Beine in die Hand. Hetze Richtung Apparierpunkt. Fragmente des gestrigen Abends tummeln sich in meinem Kopf. 

Lucius zwischen meinen Beinen. Lucius an meinen Lippen. Lucius Finger in mir. Lucius, Lucius, LUCIUS!

Mein Unterleib krampft sich vor Verlangen zusammen, mein Körper rebelliert gegen meinen Verstand. Keuchend komme ich zum Stehen und realisiere, was soeben geschehen ist.

Ich habe Snape angeschrien. 

Respektlos. 

Ohne für ihn ersichtlichen Grund.

Snape wird wegen mir Schüler anschnauzen und Gryffindor noch mehr Punkte abziehen.

Snape wird explodieren.

Aber vielleicht hat Malfoy gepetzt? Angst und Scham überkommen mich. Hoffentlich weiß Snape nichts von gestern. Das wäre dann wirklich demütigend!

Mein ehemaliger Lehrer, eingeweiht in... ach, nicht weiter drüber nachdenken. Aber warum dann diese Wortwahl? Zufall?

Ich starre hinauf zum Schloss und hoffe, dass er mir nicht gefolgt ist. Aber warum sollte er? Schließlich beginnt gleich der Nachmittagsunterricht. 

Mir ist klar, dass ich mich bei ihm für mein Verhalten entschuldigen muss. Verdammt, verdammt, VERDAMMT!


	3. Entschuldigung

3\. Entschuldigung

 

Mit gesenktem Haupt schleiche ich schon geraume Zeit vor Snapes Büro herum. Laut Plan hat er heute keine Aufsicht bei den Hausarbeiten, ergo befindet er sich in seinem Büro. Korrigiert den Mist, den seine Schüler so verzapfen.

Höre ihn leise fluchen und ein Teil meines Verstandes wägt die Notwendigkeit einer Entschuldigung bei der Fledermaus ab. Ein wenig hilflos klammere ich mich an der Flasche Barolo fest, die ich als kleines Friedensgeschenk mitgebracht habe. Und falls er mir sofort an die Gurgel springen sollte, kann ich ihm die Flasche über den Schädel ziehen. Soweit der Plan.

Muss mich aber erstmal überwinden, an die Tür zu klopfen. Ob er meine Angst wohl riechen kann? Sollte bei dem Riesenzinken ja kein Problem sein. Und dann weiß er ja bestimmt auch schon, dass ich hier herumlungere.   
„Ich möchte mich hiermit für mein Verhalten heute mittag bei Ihnen entschuldigen!“, rede ich gegen die schwere Tür. Das klingt doch schonmal ganz gut. Wenn ich Snape wäre, ich hätte mir auf der Stelle verziehen.   
Raffe all meinen gryffindorschen Mut zusammen und klopfe zaghaft gegen die Tür. Nichts tut sich. Anscheinend hat er nichts gehört. Vielleicht hat sein Büro ja auch einen Hinterausgang, wer weiß? Vielleicht ist er ja auch gar nicht mehr da? Das würde natürlich die Stille erklären. 

Unsinnig dann noch zu warten. 

Ich komme einfach morgen wieder. 

Jawohl! 

Erleichtert mache ich kehrt, doch das Klicken der Tür lässt mich in der Bewegung verharren. Mist. Langsam drehe ich mich wieder um und blicke in Snapes ausdrucksloses Gesicht.   
Seine Augen scannen meine demütige Präsenz und bleiben schließlich an meinem Dackelblick hängen. Er schweigt. Er sieht noch nicht mal böse aus!

„Guten Abend.“, sage ich hilflos. Ich glaube, er merkt, dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe.

„Guten Abend.“, erwidert Snape reserviert. Dieser Mann ist ein Eisklotz! Ein emotionsloser Zellhaufen. Krass.

Snape erblickt die Flasche Wein in meiner Hand und runzelt die Stirn. Er weiß mit Sicherheit genau, dass ich mich versuche bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Scheint es zu genießen, dass ich nicht recht weiß, wie ich anfangen soll.  
Lässig lehnt er im Türrahmen, die Arme verschränkt und wartet. Wartet auf meine Reaktion.

Ich strecke ihm die Flasche entgegen und versuche unter seinem Medusenblick nicht zu Stein zu erstarren.

„Heute Mittag...“, fange ich mit bebender Stimme an, „das tut mir schrecklich leid, Professor Snape!“

Verdammt, meine Stimme war schon ewig nicht mehr so wackelig.

„Ich habe mich äußerst respektlos Ihnen gegenüber verhalten, und möchte mich bei Ihnen in aller Form entschuldigen.“

Prüfend ruht sein Blick auf mir und ich fühle mich fast so unwohl wie gestern Abend, nachdem Lucius... oh man, jetzt werde ich schon wieder rot. 

„Ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung an.“, höre ich ihn sagen. „Von Ihrer Familie sind Sie anscheinend noch die Anständigste!“

Wenn der wüsste...ahemm.

Erleichtert lächel ich ihn an und der finstere Mann bittet mich mit einer einladenden Handbewegung in sein Büro. Schon komisch, wenn man nicht mehr zum Nachsitzen hier herein kommt. Das Ambiente erscheint einem gar nicht mehr so beklemmend. Außerdem nehme ich auf einmal viel mehr von der Räumlichkeit wahr. Ein überquellendes Bücherregal. Ein randvoller Papierkorb. Keine Bilder an den Wänden. Stumm schaue ich mich um und entdecke ein Regal voller kleiner Phiolen. 

Das Büro des Tränkemeisters.

Snape entkorkt mit einem dumpfen „Plopp“ die Flasche und schenkt das rubinrote Elixier in zwei elegante Weingläser. Er scheint wohl öfter mal einen guten Wein bei den Korrekturen zu genießen.  
Er steckt seine große Nase in das Glas und macht einen kräftigen Atemzug. Mit geschlossenen Augen schwenkt er den Wein und riecht erneut.

„Ein sehr guter Wein, Miss Weasley. Haben Sie die Flasche bewusst ausgewählt, oder ist es ein Zufallsgriff gewesen?“

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich die Flasche wahllos gegriffen. Ich habe soviel Wein zu hause, da ich ständig welchen geschenkt bekomme. Hier eine Veranstaltung, dort ein Pressetermin. Soviel kann ich gar nicht trinken!“  
Snape setzt das Glas an seine Lippen und trinkt einen ersten Schluck. Anerkennendes Nicken. Er greift nach dem zweiten Glas und reicht es mir. Unwillkürlich muss ich an Lucius mit dem Bellini denken.

„Nun denn, Miss Weasley. Was hat Sie heute Mittag zu dieser Respektlosigkeit veranlasst?“, forscht er los und trinkt ohne vorher anzustoßen.

Ich muss schlucken und gönne meiner trockenen Kehle ebenfalls einen Schluck Barolo.

„Das wollen Sie lieber nicht wissen.“, erwidere ich gequält und merke, wie sich mein Gesicht ins Rötliche verfärbt. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, ob er etwas von Malfoy erfahren hat. Die Wortwahl kann doch gar kein Zufall gewesen sein!

...

„Möchten Sie mich immer noch... beglückwünschen?“, wage ich zu sagen und sehe ein Blitzen in seinen Augen.   
Das reicht mir als Antwort. Der Mistkerl weiß es. 

Du bist ein toter Mann, Malfoy!

Die Stille hängt schwer im Raum und ich Kämpfe meine Emotionen nieder. Wut auf Malfoy. Fassungslosigkeit über die Tatsache, dass mein ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer von meinem höchst intimen Erlebnis weiß.   
Ich glaube, der Punkt der absoluten Demütigung ist erreicht. Resigniert trinke ich den Wein in einem Zug aus dem Glas und fühle mich wieder wunderbar leicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht von ihm.“, offenbart mir Snape und sieht mich mit unergründlichen Augen an. Perplex starre ich ihm ins Gesicht und versuche meine Scham zu ignorieren. Wenn schon blamieren, dann richtig!

„Nach dem kleinen Ausbruch heute mittag, war ich so frei, mir Ihre Gedanken anzuschauen, als Sie damit beschäftigt waren zum Apparierpunkt zu rennen.“

Alle Männer sind Arschlöcher. Ich fasse es nicht. Snape hat in meinem Gedächtnis gekramt! 

„Was haben Sie gesehen?“, zische ich erbost und bin kurz davor, ihm für seine Unverfrorenheit eine zu knallen. Snape lächelt diabolisch und leckt sich als Antwort auf meine Frage nur genüsslich den Finger ab. 

Kraftlos lasse ich mich auf dem unbequemen Schemel nieder, der für die gestrafte Schülerschaft vor seinem Schreibtisch steht. Snape wutscht mit seinem Zauberstab und schon sitze ich in einem bequemen Sessel. Danke auch für die Gastfreundschaft!

Er reicht mir kommentarlos ein neues Glas Wein. Den kann ich jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen. Ich bin immer noch wie betäubt. 

Ich traue mich noch nicht einmal mehr Snape in die Augen zu sehen. Jetzt erst recht nicht mehr, da ich weiß, was er weiß. Nehme einen großen Schluck.

„Dass das Wort „beglückwünschen“ der Auslöser für Ihren Ausbruch war, habe ich übrigens erst vorhin bei Ihrer Bemerkung geschlussfolgert.“

Toll, Sherlock!

Schnaube verächtlich und starre weiterhin auf den Boden. Sehr abgenutzt, kein Wunder bei der hohen Frequentierung des Nachsitzens.

Ich kann seine Blicke förmlich auf mir spüren und irgendwie fühl ich mich wieder wie damals, als ich hier sinnlose Aufsätze schreiben musste.

„Die waren nicht sinnlos!“

„Sie tun es schon wieder!“, empöre ich mich und springe aus dem Sessel auf. Der Wein schwappt gefährlich im Glas umher.

„Sie sind auch nicht so gesprächig wie sonst!“, entgegnet er schulterzuckend und wieder einmal bemerke ich dieses unterschwellige Lächeln. Das passt so gar nicht zu ihm!

„Es ist unhöflich, mir einen Besuch abzustatten und dann meine Zeit mit Schweigen zu vergeuden!“

Mein Kopf zuckt ruckartig nach oben und ich starre ihm in die Augen. Pure Belustigung spiegelt sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder.

Bah!

„Da dachte ich, nachdem Sie mir heute mittag so gut Paroli bieten konnten, Ihre Entschuldigung könnte interessant werden...“

Snape schleicht um mich herum, wie ein Raubtier kurz bevor es seine Beute erlegt. So in etwa komme ich mir auch vor. Und ganz urplötzlich drängt sich aus den Tiefen meines Unterbewusstseins ein Bild in den Kopf. Werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mir diese Gedanken eintrichtert.

Meine Fantasie schlägt mir gerade Dinge vor, die so manchen mit Verstand bewaffneten Menschen an den Rand der Verzweiflung treiben würde. Mein Verstand ist im übrigen wohl auch wieder auf Exkursion. Meine Ohren glühen, als Snape hinter mir zum Stehen kommt und mit kratziger Stimme meint:

„Ein sehr interessanter Gedanke, Miss Weasley.“

Ich fühle seine Hand in meinem Nacken und schließe die Augen. Spüre die Intensität dieser Berührung in der Welt zwischen meinen Beinen. 

In meinem Kopf tummeln sich Bilder, die jedem noch so abgebrühten Zauberer die Schamesröte ins Gesicht gehext hätten. Das kann nur alles Lucius Malfoys schuld sein... er hat irgendetwas in meinem sonst so genügsamen Körperempfinden verändert. Mein Körper giert nach Berührung. Nach Befriedigung. Nach Erlösung. Verdammt!

Snape massiert meine Schultern und ich lasse ihn schweigend gewähren. Nehme den feinen Duft der Kräuter wahr, der von seinen Händen aus geht. Und fühle mich wie berauscht. Die kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Finger werden kräftiger und mir entfleucht ein kleiner Seufzer.

Anlass genug für ihn, meine Haare beseite zu schieben und meinen Hals freizulegen. Ich erwarte seine Lippen auf meiner Haut, doch ich spüre nur seinen heißen Atem. Eine Gänsehaut jagt meinen Rücken herunter, als er meinen Duft einatmet. Flüchtig erinnere ich mich an Lucius Zunge, die meinen Hals verwöhnt hat und sofort breitet sich die Lust in meinem Körper aus. 

Snapes lange Finger verzwirbeln sich in meinem Haar und ich gebe ein wohliges Knurren von mir. Ich muss mir zum wiederholten Mal eingestehen, dass mir gefällt, was da mit mir passiert. 

Er greift von hinten in meinen mittlerweile heißen Schritt und ich hoffe, dass meine Hosen noch nicht komplett durchnässt sind. Er reibt mich rhythmisch durch den Stoff und entlockt mir Laute des Entzückens.

Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiiiiiaaaaah.........

„Miss Weasley, von Ihrer Familie sind Sie definitiv die Unanständigste!“, korrigiert Snape sich selbst mit einem Wispern. Bin ich das? Sei‘s drum!

„Ungezogene Mädchen gehören gezüchtigt!“

Seine Worte durchziehen meinen Körper und lassen ihn bis in die Zehenspitzen erschauern. 

Holla! Schlägt da etwa seine sadistische Ader durch? Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum er immer noch unterrichtet.

„Was Sie da gestern mit Mister Malfoy getrieben haben zeugt ebenfalls nicht von einer guten Schule!“, wirft er mir vor und ich reagiere schlagfertig: „Schlechte Schule, Sir? Sie waren aber doch mein Lehrer!“

Ouuh! Snapes Griff in meinem Haar wird verdammt aggressiv. 

„Haben Sie etwa ihr Mundwerk wieder entdeckt?“, raunt er in mein Ohr und treibt ein süffisantes Lächeln in mein Gesicht. 

„ ... und meinen Anstand habe ich dafür verloren!“, flutscht es keck aus mir raus.

Anscheinend war diese Aussage für ihn die treibende Kraft, mich an den Schultern zu ihm herum zu wirbeln und mir einen brennenden Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. Seine Lippen sind überraschend weich und er schmeckt, als ob er heimlich an seinen Kräuterzutaten nascht. 

„Anstand wird definitv überbewertet“, keucht Snape in meinen Mund und wieder jagen diese erregenden Schauer durch meinen Körper. 

Seine Hände fahren meinen Rücken auf und ab, zeichnen Kreise und verschwinden schließlich in meiner Hose. Wohl platziert auf meinem Hintern, den er genüsslich knetet. Merlin, meine Knie werden weich... Schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken und ziehe ihn dichter an mich heran. Seine Erregung spüre ich deutlich an meinem Bauch und fühle mich dazu animiert, mich ein wenig an ihm zu reiben. Sein Griff um meine Pobacken wird fester, auch er drückt mich fester an sich. Seine Zunge erforscht meinen Mund, meine Lippen und spielt ein köstliches Spiel mit mir. 

Wer hätte das von Snape gedacht? Ich jedenfalls nicht. Ich habe ja noch nicht einmal von mir geglaubt zu wissen, zu welchen Schandtaten ich in der Lage bin.

Weitere Gedanken über mein Fehlverhalten werden im Keim erstickt, als Snapes geschmeidige Finger durch den Spalt meiner Pobacken gleiten, meinen Anus streifen und schließlich in meinem feuchten Zentrum landen. Jesses!  
Soweit es meine Hose zulässt, bewegen sich seine Finger vorsichtig über meine Falten. Meine Finger krallen sich in seinen Nacken und ich erlaube es mir, mich an seinem Hals festzusaugen. Mit einem kurzen Stöhnen quittiert er meine Handlung und ich weiß, ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg. Dann lernen Sie doch mal meine Zunge kennen, Professor!

Eben diese fährt nämlich jetzt seinen Hals entlang. Ich war lang genug passives Beiwerk. Es wird Zeit, dass ich so richtig aktiv werde und wenn ich schon Dinge tue, die ich mit Sicherheit später irgendwann bereue, dann will ich sie zumindest zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt genießen!

Langsam knabbere ich mich zu seinem Schlüsselbein hinab. So weiche Haut... wer hätte das nur gedacht...  
Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung meines Körpers drücke ich Snape in den Sessel herab und setze mich auf seinen Schoß. Auf dem eigentlichen Schemel auf den seine frustrierten Schüler zum Nachsitzen Platz nehmen müssen! Absurd.

Meine glasigen Augen betrachten den unter mir sitzenden Mann. Eindeutig Snape. 

Er zieht spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben und wirkt damit ebenso sexy wie Lucius gestern. Aaah, Lucius. Mit dir habe ich auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen... aber zunächst muss ich Snape mitteilen, dass ich genauso wenig von Anstand halte, wie er es tut.

„Professor Snape, Sie sind böse!“, säusel ich in meinem süßen Rausch und grinse ihn dümmlich an. „Sie stöbern einfach so in den Gedanken Ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin und wagen es, sie zu verführen, als diese sich aufrichtig bei Ihnen entschuldigen will!“

Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ist unbezahlbar. Seine Hände umfassen meine Taille und wandern über meinen Bauch hinauf zu meinen Brüsten.   
Lüstern schaue ich den Tränkemeister an. Wahrscheinlich werde ich mich mein Leben lang fragen, wie es dazu kommen konnte.

„Sie haben wirklich keinen Anstand, Sir!“, provoziere ich ihn und Snape springt sofort auf diese Masche an. 

Ohne Vorwarnung zerreißt er meine Bluse und legt meinen Oberkörper frei. Er sieht mich mit forderndem Blick an und ich muss gestehen... er macht mich wirklich weich. Während er meinen BH öffnet, neige ich mich zu ihm herunter um ihn erneut zu küssen. 

„Sowas von keinen Anstand!“

„Wollen Sie mich also bestrafen, Miss Weasley?“, fordert Snape mich heraus und ich entledige mich meiner kaputten Bluse und dem geöffneten BH.

Sein Blick gleitet über meine lilienweiße Haut und erkundet jeden Zentimeter, den ich zu bieten habe. Stolz recke ich mein Kinn nach vorne. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, welche Wirkung ich auf ihn ausübe. Doch kein emotionsloser Klumpen der Mann.

Fast zögerlich hebt er seine Hand und berührt meine Brust, fährt über meine Knospe und kneift sachte in meine aufrecht ragende Brustspitze.   
Genüsslich schließe ich die Augen und lasse mich von seinen großen Händen verwöhnen. Zwischen meinen Beinen spüre ich deutlich sein Verlangen nach mir. 

Aaah! Was für ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl... der große Tränkemeister, ergeben unter mir. Harry würde entweder vor Schadenfreude platzen oder uns beide umbringen, wenn er davon wüsste. Nicht weiter drüber nachdenken.

Snape öffnet mit geschickten Fingern meine Hose und ich erhebe mich von ihm, damit er meinen Hintern freilegen kann. Sollte die Vorteile von Röcken nocheinmal genauer überdenken.

Lasse die Hose zum Boden gleiten und steige, wie meine Eltern mich geschaffen hatten, aus dem Stück Stoff. Snapes Augen glänzen voller Vorfreude.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“, frage ich mit unschuldigem Lächeln und des Mannes Stirn legt sich prompt in Falten:

„Für Sie immer noch Professor Snape, Miss Weasley!“

Oh.

Verstehe.

So läuft das Spielchen hier also ab.

„Nun, Professor Snape. Gefällt Ihnen, was Sie sehen?“, schmunzel ich ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sein Blick gleitet prüfend über meinen durchtrainierten Körper und ich fühle mich schon ein bisschen wie ein... Objekt. Im positiven Sinne. Und zudem höchst lebendig!

„Es wäre mir eine Freude, Miss Weasley“, schnarrt Snape gedehnt, „wenn Sie etwas weniger von sich eingenommen wären!“

„Dann nehmen Sie mich doch ein!“, presche ich verbal nach vorne und meine Worte zeigen Wirkung. Snape springt mit einem ihm nicht zugetrauten Elan aus dem Sessel und greift nach mir. Ich lasse mich gerne schnappen und fühle seinen harten Griff in meinem Haarschopf. Mit Leichtigkeit zieht er mich zu sich runter und ehe ich mich zu Wehr setzen kann (was ich gar nicht will!), liege ich quer über seinem Schoß. Die feste Beule bohrt sich in meinen Bauch und meine Fantasie schlägt Purzelbäume.

„Wenn Sie weiter so unziemlich daher reden, Miss Weasley, werde ich mich doch noch dazu gezwungen sehen, Ihnen die nötige Erziehung zu teil werden zu lassen.“

Da ist sie ja wieder, seine sadistische Ader. Eine diebische Freude ergreift von mir Besitz. Snape ist fürwahr der richtige Mann für solche Eskapaden. Ob Lucius wohl ebenfalls...?

Klatsch!

„Au! Wofür war das denn?“

Leicht verschreckt halte ich mein Gesäß. Snapes Hand liegt noch an der Stelle, auf der sie nieder gesaust ist.

Verdammt, das zwiebelt!

„Sie sind nicht ganz bei der Sache, Miss Weasley. Ich kann unaufmerksame Menschen nicht ausstehen!“

„Entschuldigung.“

Klatsch! Ouh...

„Entschuldigung - was?“, schnauzt er mich an.

„Entschuldigung, Professor!“

„Schon besser“, sagt Snape mit einer samtigen und ungeheuer fiesen Stimme. Er streichelt die gerötete Stelle auf meinem Hintern und gleitet ab und an mit seinen Fingern durch meine feuchten Schamlippen. Hmmm, ich kann es kaum erwarten, seine Finger in mir zu spüren. Doch er lässt sich Zeit. Spielt an meinem Eingang, lässt seinen Daumen über mein Lustzentrum schnippen und ich bin kurz davor, vor Neugierde und Geilheit den Verstand zu verlieren. 

Seufzend ergebe ich mich in seine wahrlich meisterhafte Behandlung, fühle endlich seinen Finger tief in mich gleiten und genieße die wohligen Sternschauer hinter meinen Augenlidern. Oh, oh, OH! Ein zweiter Finger gesellt sich hinzu und jagt kleine ekstatische Wellen durch meinen Körper, die sich langsam aber sicher mit jeder Bewegung zu einem geballten Tsunami aufbauschen. 

„Konzentration, Miss Weasley!“, knurrt Snape und lässt seine freie Hand erneut meine Backe röten.

Höre Snapes Stimme von irgendwo her an mein Ohr dringen, weiß aber nicht mehr, wo oben und unten ist. Winde mich in seinem Schoß und lasse die flirrenden Lichter an mir vorbei ziehen. Keuchend klammere ich mich an seine Beine, doch er hält meine Taille, damit ich nicht auf den Boden rutsche. Mein Herz pumpt auf Höchstleistung, mein Kopf schwirrt und an der Tür klopft es.

Snapes Körper verkrampft sich unter mir und ich vernehme durch meinen wattigen Geist erneut ein mehr als unangebrachtes „Tok, Tok!“

„Was zum...“, grollt Snape leise, schiebt meinen glückdurchsiebten Körper von seinen Beinen, schnappt nach seinem Umhang (diese Beule sollte er wirklich lieber verdecken!) und taumelt zur Tür.

Es klopft energischer und mein Glücksgefühl wird von einem latenten Ärger verdrängt. Hey, ich war noch nicht fertig!

„Bleiben Sie ruhig, Miss Weasley!“, zischt Snape mit einem Seitenblick auf meine Wenigkeit und ignoriert meine enttäuschte Schnute. 

Im Zeitlupentempo sammel ich lustlos meine Klamotten vom Boden und verkrieche mich in den toten Winkel, den man von der Tür aus nicht sehen kann. Snape verfolgt mich mit zusammen gekniffen Augen, bevor er die Tür aufreisst und den Störenfried mit einem lauten „WAS DENN?“ anbrüllt.

Seine Miene versteinert sich, als er mit seinem Gegenüber leise zu tuscheln anfängt. Normalerweise würde ich jetzt meine Ohren spitzen, aber ich bin wirklich frustriert. Fühle mich vom Schicksal hart getroffen. Meine Laune ist - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! - im Kerker.

Leise schlüpfe ich in meine Hose und verknote die Bluse über meinem BH. Realisiere meine Lage und frage mich zum wiederholten Mal, wie mir so etwas passieren konnte. Erst Malfoy, jetzt Snape... 

Dieser schließt die Türe wieder und schaut mich schweigend an.

Starre schweigend zurück.

Greife meinen Umhang, schlüpfe in meine Schuhe und richte mein Haar. Lasse ihn spüren, dass ich not amused bin.  
Erhobenen Hauptes stolziere ich dicht an ihm vorbei zur Tür. 

„Ich bin noch nicht mit Ihnen fertig, Miss Weasley!“, faucht Snape wütend.

„Das habe ich gemerkt.“, erwidere ich schnippisch und nicke ihm zum Abschied zu. „Professor...“

Höre ihn mit den Zähnen knirschen und wie er mir auf den Gang hinaus folgt.

Hmmm... Snape läuft mir hinterher...

„DAS, meine Liebe, wird ein Nachspiel haben!“, zischt es hinter mir und ich grinse übers ganze Gesicht.

„Das hoffe ich doch, Professor! Das hoffe ich.“

Nehme Heimweg in Angriff und gratuliere mir selbst zu diesem äußerst gelungenen Abgang. Höre, wie der gefürchtete Tränkemeister die Tür zuknallt und ein Gefühl der Genugtuung erfasst mein Gemüt. Fühle mich überlegen und sexy und erfreue mich an dem leichten Schmerz auf meiner Arschbacke.

Ehrlich, ich hab ein bisschen Angst vor mir selber.


	4. Zahltag

4\. Zahltag

 

Mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht melde ich mich am Bankschalter bei Gringotts. Der hässlichste Kobold der Welt schaut mich herablassend an und schnalzt mit der Zunge als er meinen Scheck überreicht bekommt. Ist heute morgen erst mit dem großen Kauz aus der Vereinsleitung eingetroffen und noch quasi druckfrisch. Ich bin ja sonst nicht überheblich und arrogant, aber in diesem Moment genieße ich das Gefühl des Wohlstands in vollen Zügen. 

Wahrscheinlich hat dieser Scheck eine bestimmte Höchstgrenze überschritten, denn der Freund der wenigen Worte gibt mir winkend zu verstehen, dass ich ihm folgen soll. Er geleitet mich in ein Beratungszimmer und ich nehme auf einem gut gepolsterten Stuhl Platz. Ohne überhaupt ein Wort mit mir zu wechseln, lässt mich dieser Giftzwerg hier sitzen.

Es dauert nicht lange und der König der Kobolde betritt den Raum. 

Blaise Zabini, mein Anlageberater und mittlerweile Leiter der Bankfiliale in der Winkelgasse. 

„Chm!“, lacht er leise in sich hinein und lässt sich auf dem gegenüberliegenden Stuhl nieder. Er war schon immer ein arrogantes Arschloch! Ein verdammt attraktives, arrogantes Arschloch.

„Dass eine Weasley mal eine Anlageberatung braucht, ist in der Geschichte von Gringotts auch noch nie vorgekommen!“, bemerkt Blaise mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. 

„Werd nicht frech!“, zische ich und muss mich arg zusammen reißen, um ihm nicht noch ein paar unschöne Dinge über seine Vergangenheit an den Kopf zu werfen. „Unsere Generation macht doch so einiges anders, als unsere Eltern, nicht wahr?“ 

Den Spruch konnte ich mir jetzt nicht verkneifen. Provokant blicke ich ihn an, aber sein Gesicht ist wie eine Maske. 

„In der Tat.“, stellt Blaise mit stoischer Ruhe fest und mustert mich abschätzend. Er passt perfekt zu den überheblichen Kobolden hier, auch wenn er alles andere als hässlich ist. Aber seine Art, verdammt noch mal, es ist seine Scheißart! Die regt mich auf! Und irgendwie törnt sie mich auch an. Dieses distanzierte Getue, dieses Hasch-mich! Unerreichbar sexy. 

„Also, was soll mit deinem Geld geschehen?“ 

„Sag du es mir, Zabini, du bist hier der Investmentbanker!“ 

Er verdreht die Augen und seufzt theatralisch. Kleine, dumme Weasley braucht Hilfe von unnahbarem Finanzjongleur! 

Schnell! 

„Ich kann dir aber erst eine Empfehlung geben, wenn du annähernd weißt, was du mit deinem Geld geplant hast!“ 

Er lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legt die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Betrachtet mich ausführlich. 

Bin ein bisschen aufgeregt und das Kribbeln im Bauch erinnert mich daran, was die letzten Tage alles passiert ist und was vielleicht auch mit Blaise passieren könnte. Ich lasse mir aber nichts anmerken.

Stille. 

„Du hast dir also noch keine Gedanken gemacht“, kommentiert er mein Schweigen und ich zucke desinteressiert mit den Schultern. Zumindest keine Gedanken über Geldanlagen, hihi!

„Pack ich meine Galleonen halt ins Verlies! Mir doch egal, Hauptsache, die sind da, wenn ich sie brauche!“

„Was hältst du dann von einem Hochsicherheitsverlies?“, Blaise zückt Flotteschreibefeder und Pergament. „Jeder mit Rang und Namen hat so etwas!“ 

Oh, genau deswegen brauch ich das jetzt auch! 

„Tolle Argumentation, Zabini.“, höhne ich ihn an. Lasziver Blick und koketter Augenaufschlag, genau – Jetzt: 

„Kannst du mir bitte konkrete Vorteile nennen, dafür dass ich jedes Mal mit dir in den Hochsicherheitstrakt muss, um an mein Geld zu kommen?“

Hoffentlich bemerkt er meine unterschwellige Zweideutigkeit!

Zabini lächelt mich wissend an und erhebt sich aus seinem Stuhl. „Ich kann sie dir nicht nur nennen, ich kann sie dir sogar zeigen!“ 

„Jaaaah, zeig‘s mir!“, antworte ich gedehnt und fixiere diesen athletischen Körper. Rrrrr...

Wenn Malfoy mich und meine Libido nicht so überrumpelt hätte, dann würde ich mir jetzt keine schmutzigen Gedanken machen. Und verdammt, ich habe Gedanken, für die ich mich mal wieder schämen müsste. Weiße und schwarze Haut, aneinander reibend wie ein Ying und Yang. Ich und Zabini. 

Sein Räuspern reißt mich aus einem weiteren Gedanken, der sich um Snapes finsteren Kerker dreht. Ich bin verloren. 

„Behältst du dein normales Verlies, kann jeder durch Vorlage des Schlüssels auch da ran. Es wird nicht geprüft, ob du Inhaber des Verlieses bist, oder nicht doch ein gemeiner Schlüsseldieb.“

„Du traust mir also zu, dass ich mir den Schlüssel klauen lasse oder verlieren könnte?“, empöre ich mich gekünstelt.

„Dir trau ich alles zu!“, sagt Blaise mit tiefer Stimme und jagt mir unwillkürlich wohlige Schauer über meinen Rücken.

Ah, es geht schon wieder los!

Flirten ist die Mutter aller Intimitäten. Und ich wurde vor kurzem adoptiert.

„Komm mit!“, flüstert Blaise und reicht mir seine Pranke, um mir aus dem Stuhl auf zu helfen. Es durchzuckt mich wie ein Stromschlag, als ich meine Hand von seiner Wärme umgriffen fühle. So große Hände... ob bei ihm wohl auch...der Rest und so? 

Das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch wird stärker und breitet sich auch wie ein Brausebrand in meinem Kopf aus. Vielleicht können Zabinis Finger ja da weitermachen, wo Snape gestern tragischerweise aufhören musste?

Die Stelle zwischen meinen Beinen jubelt bei diesem Gedanken und schickt mir zur Bestätigung ein angenehmes Ziepen durch den Unterleib. 

Ich lasse mich von Zabini aus dem Beraterzimmer ziehen und folge ihm die Stufen zu den Verliesen der Sicherheitsstufe 1 hinab. Der spärlich beleuchtete Steingang windet sich und wir erreichen eine Verzweigung. 

„Vorteil Nummer eins“, höre ich seine Stimme in meinem gänsehautübersätem Nacken, „ist, dass niemand den Eingang in den Hochsicherheitstrakt HIER vermuten würde!“

Er drückt mich durch die flache, glatte Wand und ich finde mich in einem schier endlos langen Flur wieder. Es riecht nach Feuchtigkeit und Moder und ich vermute, dass es in diesem Gang noch viele weitere Durchgänge gibt, die ich nicht sehen kann. Sehr clever. Zabini schlüpft hinter mir aus der Wand und grinst mich triumphierend an. Seine weißen Zähne blitzen im schummrigen Lichtschein und sein Mund macht auf mich eine sehr einladende Wirkung.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, wispere ich und starre Zabinis schemenhafte Gestalt vor mir an. Er könnte mich zum Beispiel besinnungslos küssen...

Wage einen Schritt auf ihn zu und verkürze den Abstand zwischen uns. Er riecht nach einem teuren Parfum und somit ganz anders als der Tränkemeister. Mein Körper sendet mir Signale des Verlangens nach diesem Mann. Ich halte den Atem an. 

Zabini beugt sich zu mir herunter und ich bilde mir bereits ein, seine Lippen auf meinen spüren zu können, doch er antwortet lediglich: „Vorteil Nummer zwei ist, dass wir nicht mit diesem grässlichen Karren durch das Schienensystem fahren müssen!“

Küss mich doch endlich!

Zabini schaut mir wahnsinnig tief in die Augen und meine Beine verwandeln sich in Pudding. Merke es zwischen meinen Schenkeln kochen, als er seine Hand auf meinen Rücken legt. Muaaaah……

Er drückt seine andere Hand auf eine Stelle in der Wand gegenüber und ein weiterer Durchgang öffnet sich. Blaise schiebt mich in den dahinterliegenden Lift und zückt seinen Zauberstab. Er schiebt ihn in eine dafür vorgesehene Öffnung und die Tür schließt sich. Ein leichtes Ruckeln erfolgt, als sich der Lift in Bewegung setzt. Sehr komfortabel.

Ich liebe Aufzüge. Zumindest in der Muggelwelt. Da kann man diese per Knopfdruck anhalten und so einen Ort der Abgeschiedenheit erschaffen. Ein wenig wünsche ich mir jetzt ja schon mit Zabini im Fahrstuhl stecken zu bleiben. Aber dieses magische Modell saust ohne Defekte durch die langen Gänge der Zaubererbank.

Mit einem Zischen öffnet sich der Lift und gibt den Blick auf eine große Höhle frei. 

„Protego Finanzia!“, murmelt Zabini und errichtet ein Schutzschild um uns herum. Kaum, dass wir den Lift verlassen haben, fängt es auch schon an, um uns herum von Flüchen zu sausen. 

„Lass mich raten, ein einfacher Protego bringt es hier nicht?“

„Nein, der gültige Protego um die Höhle zu durchqueren wird jeden Tag aufs neue von mir festgelegt.“, erklärt er mir und wir erreichen unter dem Klirren zersplitternder Flüche die andere Seite der Höhle. „Koboldmagie hat sich in der Vergangenheit doch nicht als optimaler Sicherheitsstandard bewährt und somit habe ich einiges umstrukturiert!“

Zabini zwinkert mir zu und tickt mit seinem Schuh einen kleinen runden Stein an. Prompt öffnet sich ein weiterer kleiner Gang, der uns in ein schickes Atrium aus Marmor führt. In der Mitte plätschert ein kleiner, beleuchteter Brunnen. So was kann nur von Zabini stammen. Und es gefällt mir!

Hier kann man nun endlich die einzelnen Türen der dahinterliegenden Schatzkammern sehen, durchnummeriert und schwer verriegelt. Vor der Tür mit der Nummer „717“ bleiben wir stehen und Blaise lächelt mich verschwörerisch an. Hmmm…. diese Lippen!

„Damit ich dein Verlies genetisch und magisch auf dich abstimmen kann benötige ich eine Haarsträhne von dir.“, seine Hand schiebt sich in meinen Haarschopf und mir wird schwindelig. Mein Herz hämmert wie wild und das Blut rauscht laut in meinen Ohren. Die Gänsehaut rast mein Rückgrat hinab und ich merke, wie sich sämtliche kleine Härchen in meinem Nacken aufrichten. „Alternativ kannst du mir aber auch eine Speichelprobe geben.“

Ohne meine Reaktion abzuwarten, zieht Blaise mich an sich heran und senkt seine herrlich vollen Lippen auf meinen Mund hinab. Seine Zunge dringt an meine und ich seufze erlöst. Hingebungsvoll lehne ich mich an seine breite Brust und schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Mehr… ich will mehr!

Fühle seine riesige Hand meinen Rücken hinab wandern und auf meinem Hintern zum Liegen kommen. Mein Körper steht in Flammen; Bilder von Malfoy, Snape und Zabini rasen durch meine Hirnwindungen und ich glaube, mein Verstand hat sich nun vollkommen ergeben.

Ich handle nur noch ohne nachzudenken. Ziehe sein Hemd aus der Hose und schiebe meine Hand über seinen trainierten Bauch. Oh Merlin! Ein Sixpack vom feinsten und sanfte Haut, wie ich es nicht anders von Blaise erwartet habe. Fahre mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Brust und merke, wie sich seine Brustwarzen verhärten.

Mit einem lauten Schmatzen löst Blaise unseren Kuss und ich schaue ihn verwirrt an. Verwirrt und im höchsten Maße erregt. 

„Vorteil Nummer drei ist, dass ich das jetzt jedes Mal mit dir machen kann!“, krächzt er benommen und reißt mich wieder an sich. Oh ja, mach das! Das und noch viel mehr!

„Vorausgesetzt, du behältst dieses Verlies und hast genug Galleonen, um es zu füttern!“

Kneife dem Schönling sachte in die zarte Haut und entlocke ihm ein Keuchen. Ein weiterer fordernder Kuss nimmt mich mit in eine Welt voller Sterne und wir taumeln in mein Verlies. Irgendwie hat Blaise es wohl geschafft, die Tür zu entriegeln und drückt mich nun voller Verlangen gegen eine Marmortreppe, die zum zentralen Sammeltopf für die Galleonen hinauf führt.

In seinen Berührungen ist keine Spur von Zärtlichkeit und er hebt mich wie eine Puppe auf seinen Schoß, entblößt meine Brüste und fängt an, mit den Fingern kleine Kreise über meinen weißen Körper zu malen. Viel mehr Zeit nimmt er sich nicht, um mich weiter in Stimmung zu bringen und mich berauscht der Gedanke an einen heißen Quickie in meinem zukünftigen Verlies.

Verzichte auf das ganze Vorgeplänkel, ich will hier und jetzt sofort zur Sache kommen. Ich knöpfe flink Zabinis Hose auf und greife nach seinem steifen Schwanz. Er ist wirklich… wow... ja, alles an ihm scheint groß zu sein! 

Blaise stöhnt bei meinen festen Handbewegungen tief auf und ich bin entzückt, als sich sein Lusttropfen in meiner Handinnenfläche verteilt. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schiebt er mich von sich runter, knöpft meine Hosen auf und legt meinen Arsch frei. Ich höre wie er scharf die Luft einzieht, mich packt und vor sich positioniert. Seine großen Finger flattern kurz durch meinen feuchten Schritt und ich ziehe mich krampfartig zusammen. JA!

Muss keuchen, als ich seine Spitze von hinten an meinem Eingang drücken spüre. Tausend kleine Flimmerlichter erscheinen vor meinen Augen, während er sich Stück für Stück in mich schiebt. Stehe kurz vor einer Ohnmacht, das ist soviel besser als nur Finger in sich zu haben!!

Blaise hält einen Moment inne, nachdem er sich fast zur vollen Länge in mich befindet. Er greift fest um meine Hüften und zieht mich noch weiter auf seinen Schaft hinunter. Lehne mich zurück an seinen Oberkörper und fühle sein Herz kräftig schlagen. Tief presst er sich in mich hinein und ein köstlicher Schmerz durchzuckt meinen Leib. Er ist zu groß für mich. 

Oh Gott!

Ich will mich von ihm weg drücken, aber Blaise hält mich wie ein Schraubstock in seinen Armen. Panisch blicke ich mich zu ihm um. 

„Entspann dich, Süße!“, stöhnt er leise und beißt mir ins Ohrläppchen. Bin hin und her gerissen zwischen Schmerz und Genuss. Zabini streichelt sanft über meinen Bauch und langsam entspannen mein Muskeln und gewöhnen sich an seine Größe.

Jesses!

Ganz langsam fängt er schließlich an, sich in mir zu bewegen und die Reibung ist überwältigend! Zabini ist sehr vorsichtig und ich lasse mich immer mehr fallen. Ich fange wieder an, das Ganze zu genießen.

So ist es gut, hmm...

Ich spüre, wie unsere vermischten Säfte langsam meine Innenschenkel hinabrinnen und Zabinis Bewegungen immer geschmeidiger werden. Ich protestiere nicht, als er anfängt schneller und härter in mich zu stoßen, im Gegenteil! Ich bin sowas von erregt, dass ich es kaum wahrnehme, wie er sachte an meine körperlichen Grenzen stößt. 

Viele kleine Explosionen später kann ich nicht mehr anders und winde mich keuchend unter ihm. Meine Muskeln ziehen sich zusammen, als der Orgasmus mich überrollt und ins Himmelreich katapultiert. Nur langsam besinne ich mich in die Realität zurück.

Ouuuh.....

Ich spüre, wie Zabini sich plötzlich unkontrolliert in mir bewegt. Er krallt sich in Ekstase in meine Seiten fest und zieht mich derart feste auf sich herab, dass mein schöner Glücksdusel von gerade eben durch den stechenden Schmerz im Unterleib ausgemerzt wird. Schnappe schockiert nach Luft.

„Blaise!“, flehe ich ihn an, aber er hört mich nicht. 

Mein Muttermund schmerzt bei jedem Stoß und ich fühle mich mit einem Mal richtig schmutzig. Schmutzig und absolut geil. Kurios diese Kombination, aber ich kann es mir nicht erklären, es macht mich auf eine subtile Art und Weise scharf, wie Blaise da gerade sämtliche Beherrschung verliert. Und ich bin auf dem besten Wege, ihm zu folgen. Schmerz und Erregung ziehen sich in jeden Winkel meines Körpers und ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, welches Gefühl die Oberhand gewinnt. 

Zabini hämmert wie wild in mich hinein und ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Innerstes mit blauen Flecken übersäht sein wird. Mein Körper jedoch zeigt Erbarmen und überwältigt mich erneut mit einem Rausch an bunten Farben, die durch meine Nervenbahnen jagen. Oh, verdammt...

„Zabini!“, schreie ich ihn an und hoffe, dass er zur Besinnung kommt. Und Blaise kommt.

Kommt mit einem lauten Stöhnen und ergießt sich mit einem letzten harten Stoß in mir. 

Aua.


	5. Geborgenheit

5\. Geborgenheit

 

Wie ein Stück Treibholz dümpel ich in meiner Badewanne umher und lasse mich vom warmen Wasser umspülen. Mein Kopf ist herrlich leer und ich beobachte den Zerfall der vielen Millionen Schaumbläschen um mich herum. Es knistert leise in meinen Ohren.

Die Kerzen am Wannenrand flackern leicht und zeichnen mit ihrem Licht verrückte Bilder an die Wände und die Decke. Ich führe mein Glas Rotwein an die Lippen und entspanne. Das dumpfe Drücken in meinem Unterleib, welches Blaise zurückgelassen hat, verschwindet allmählich. 

Auch wenn mein Geist dies grundsätzlich begrüßt, vermisst mein Körper bereits das Gefühl nach Fülle, Begehren und Lebendigsein. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mir selber so einen Streich spielen könnte. 

Die Erinnerung an Blaise ist nach wie vor in meinem Kopf präsent, aber an meinem Körper wird es keine Spuren mehr geben, sobald ich die Badewanne verlasse. Muss seufzen.

Ob er mir böse sein wird, wenn ich jeden Tag vorbei komme? Er denkt dann bestimmt, dass ich mich in ihn verknallt habe und mehr will. 

Hmmm. 

Hm. Hm. Hm.

Nein, ich bin nicht in Blaise Zabini verliebt. 

Aber in seinen Schwanz.

Beim Gedanken an seine monströse Männlichkeit wird mir schon wieder ganz anders. Fahre mir mit den Fingern schnell über mein kribbelndes Zentrum. Lächerlich.

Der Rotwein muss mit einem Schluck dran glauben. Ich vermute, dass ich nie wieder Befriedigung beim Masturbieren finden werde. Wenn ich meine Finger fühle, wünsche ich mir die verführerischen Gliedmaßen von Malfoy und Snape herbei. Gehe jede Wette ein, dass selbst dieser Wunsch von meinem Verlangen nach Zabinis Geschlecht nichtig wird. Es sei denn - 

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?“

Harry Potter linst von der Badezimmertür aus zu mir herüber. Mein lieber, guter Harry. Was würde ich nur ohne ihn machen?

„Ja, danke.“ Wahrscheinlich ins emotionale Chaos stürzen.

Er schließt die Tür wieder und überlässt mich meiner temporären Einsamkeit. Die Zeit steht still.

Harry ist immer für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauche. Und ich versuche dasselbe für ihn. Gelingt mir aber nicht immer. Trotzdem haben wir uns arrangiert.

Und dafür liebe ich ihn aufrichtig.

Steige nun aus der Badewanne und lasse Blaise hinter mir. Das Handtuch nimmt die letzten Reste von meinem Körper. Ich bin frei.

Mein Morgenmantel umschließt mich weich und warm. Harry wartet bereits im Wohnzimmer auf mich. Er sitzt auf dem Sofa und liest im Tagespropheten. Das habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr getan.

„Willst du darüber reden?“

Ich schüttel den Kopf. Lieber nicht. 

Harry nimmt meine Entscheidung, nicht über den Grund seiner Anwesenheit sprechen zu wollen, stillschweigend hin und vertieft sich wieder in die knisternde Zeitung. Seine bloße Präsenz tut mir gut. Gibt mir Ruhe und Geborgenheit.

„Bringst du mich bitte ins Bett, Harry?“

Eine Aufforderung ohne Hintergedanken. Schmunzelnd faltet er den Tagespropheten zusammen und greift nach unseren Weingläsern.

„Na klar!“

Ich trotte ihm hinterher in mein Schlafzimmer, wo Harry die Bettdecke zur Seite schlägt und ich mich in die Kissen plumpsen lasse. Unbezahlbar!

Er stopft die Decke um mich herum fest und ich werde von einer Welle der Zuneigung erfasst. Das ist MEIN Harry!!

„Was steht denn alles morgen bei dir an?“

„Hmm, ich habe morgen Abend einen Wohltätigkeitsball zu besuchen“, überlege ich. Und mit Sicherheit wird Lucius da auch zu finden sein. Ein bisschen freue ich mich ja schon darauf. Aber auch nur ein bisschen. Auf der anderen Seite bin ich immer noch leicht verschämt. Aber auch nur leicht.

„Das wird doch bestimmt toll!“, meint Harry und kuschelt sich neben mir in die Kissen. Er reicht mir mein Weinglas und erzählt: „Ich muss morgen früh zu einem Undercovereinsatz. Soll ich dich ausschlafen lassen oder wecken?“

„Lass mich schlafen!“, bestimme ich schlürfend. „In zwei Wochen muss ich schon wieder ins Sommertrainingslager. Dann war‘s das wieder mit der Freizeit.“

„Wo geht es denn diesmal hin?“

„Erfahre ich morgen abend. Angesichts der gewonnenen Meisterschaft gibt es bestimmt ein besonderes Incentive.“

Gerne auch von Lucius. Ich bin da ganz flexibel.

„Hast du dir ja auch verdient!“, sagt Harry gönnerisch und ich gebe ihm recht. So eine liebe und nette Frau wie ich, hat einfach nur das Beste verdient.

„Ich weiß“, grinse ich. „Ich weiß!“

Der Rotwein steigt in meinen Kopf und löst wieder einmal eine Reihe von unzüchtigen Gedankengängen aus. Böser Alkohol!

„Alles gut?“

„Hä?“

„Du warst irgendwie abwesend, Ginny.“

„Oh. Ich glaub ich muss schlafen.“ Und von starken Männern träumen...

Harry nickt einfühlsam und ich kuschel mich tief in die Kissen. Meine Bettdecke ziehe ich mir bis unter die Nase und lasse sie von Harry erneut feststopfen.

„Nox!“, flüstert er und die Lampen gehen alle aus. Ich höre ihn neben mir rascheln und ich beschließe, dass es schöner ist, heute im Löffelchen-Modus einzuschlafen. Drehe mich auf die Seite und ziehe die Beine hoch. Harry‘s Arm umfasst mich und zieht mich dicht an ihn heran. Hach ja. Das funktioniert wie eh und je.

Er lässt seinen Arm um mich herum liegen und ich spüre seinen Atem in meinem Nacken. Ein wohlig warmer Schauer übergießt mich und ich schmiege mich enger an Harry heran. Auch er drückt mich fester an sich. Mmmh...

„Gute Nacht Ginnylein...“

„Nacht...“, nuschel ich noch und schlafe entspannt und zufrieden ein.


	6. Gala-Abend

6\. Gala-Abend

 

Mit jedem Schluck Wein, der meine Kehle runterrinnt und den Abend halbwegs erträglicher macht, werde ich unruhiger. Aber nicht unsicher-unruhig sondern geil-unruhig. Das Essen ist fantastisch, die Stimmung bauscht sich auf und die anwesenden Männer sind... perfickt!

Naja, eigentlich nur einer...

Von meinem Platz aus kann ich Lucius Mafiaboss ganz gut beobachten, seine aristokratischen Gesichtszüge und die vornehmen Bewegungen. Was für ein Mann! Seit den Erlebnissen der letzten Tage, drängt sich mir permanent die Frage auf, wie es mit ihm sein muss. Seine Hände wieder auf und in mir zu spüren, und letztendlich die körperliche Vereinigung. Zu der es vielleicht gekommen wäre, wenn ich nicht so peinlich hufflepuffig abgehauen wäre. 

Addiere die Geilheit auf Lucius mit der Erinnerung an das Gefühl, welches Blaise mir verschafft hat, und schon ist das Ergebnis eine unruhige, auf ihrem Stuhl herumrutschende, Ginny, die ein dringendes Bedürfnis verspürt, den Abend mit einem körperlichen Feuerwerk zu beenden. 

Muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht zerfließe. Wie gut, dass Dean Thomas neben mir sitzt und mich regelmäßig von meiner imaginären Wolke holt. Flache Witze und eine tätschelnde Hand auf meinem Knie. Es ist wie damals!

Muss seufzen und achtgeben, dass ich meinen lüsternen Blick nicht zu lange auf dem blonden Hauptsponsor ruhen lasse. Welcher mich übrigens am heutigen Abend links liegen lässt. Arschloch. 

Aber die Taktik zieht. Normalerweise würde ich nämlich beginnen, unauffällig seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen. Aber da es wahrscheinlich genau das ist, was er bezweckt (unterschwelliges Anbiedern und heimliches Angehimmeltwerden), bleibe ich weiterhin stille Beobachterin, male mir Schweinereien aus und stelle mir vor, dass es seine Hand ist, die da über mein Knie krault.

„Deeeeean!“

Er tippt nochmal schnell auf meinem Oberschenkel herum und zieht seine Hand grinsend zurück. Jaa, das Grinsen ist schon nett. Aber es ist Dean!

„Was denn, Sportlerin des Jahres?“

Ach ja. Habe einen Preis gewonnen. Der einzige Moment heute Abend (neben der Begrüßung), an dem Lucius mir ein bisschen seiner Aufmerksamkeit hat zukommen lassen. UND einen Handkuss. Mit verflucht anzüglichem Lächeln, welches auch schon ohne entsprechenden Alkoholpegel bei mir diverse Reize ausgelöst hat.

„Lass das!“, fauche ich Dean an, der sich wieder an mein Knie rantastet und ich bemerke aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Lucius sich geschmeidig von seinem Platz erhebt. Er hält seinen Zauberstab an seine Stimmbänder und spricht einen Sonorus. Kurze Zeit später durchdringt seine Stimme jede Faser meines Körpers: „Verehrte Gäste, liebe Sportler und Sponsoren! Nach diesem vorzüglichen Verlauf des Abends und einem wirklich ausgezeichnetem Diner möchte ich mich in aller Form bei Ihnen bedanken...“

Laber, laber, laber... Applaus aus allen Ecken und ich klatsche gelangweilt mit. Komm zum Punkt, Lucius. Komm zu mir!

„Um den vormellen Teil nun endgütlig abzuschließen, möchte ich natürlich unseren ausgezeichneten Quidditchspielern mitteilen, wohin dieses Jahr das Sommercamp geht!“

JA! Sag schon!

„Ich freue mich, den Holyhead Harpies mitteilen zu können, dass das Sommercamp dieses Jahr auf... „

JAAAAAAAA?

„...Hogwarts stattfindet!“

HOGWARTS?!?

Ich verschütte mein Glas Wein über Deans Hose, aber er bekommt nichts mit, da er geschockt aufspringt und Malfoy wie einen Amokläufer anstarrt.

Muss kurz überlegen. Hogwarts. Lehranstalt. Alter, zugiger Schuppen in den schottischen Highlands. Durchschnittstemperatur im Sommer: 18 Grad Celsius. Ah ja. 

Wüsste gerne, WAS genau Lucius damit bezweckt.

Im ganzen Saal macht sich ein Raunen und Geflüster breit. Malfoy räuspert sich und es wird langsam wieder ruhiger.

„Hogwarts dient selbstverständlich nur als Herberge. Es wird jeden Tag ein neuer Portschlüssel bereit gestellt, der Sie in ein anderes ungeübtes Trainingsgelände transportiert.“

Meine Mannschaft tuschelt nach wie vor ungehalten darüber, dass der Großteil wieder in die Lehranstalt der Kindheitstage zurück kehren muss, anstelle in eine wohlverdiente Sterneresidenz einzuchecken. Ach ja...

Oh! Ich gehe wieder nach Hogwarts! Zu Snape. ZU SNAPE!!!

Vorausgesetzt, er ist auch während der Ferien im Kerker anwesend, könnte sich das Ganze doch als durchaus interessant erweisen.

Ein seltsames Kribbeln erfasst mich und ich freue mich doch insgeheim ein bisschen über dieses außergewöhnliche Sommerlager. Ein breites Grinsen tackert sich in mein Gesicht. Schweife gerade ab und sinniere über des Tränkemeisters bissige Art...

„Und nun, lasst uns feiern, liebe Gäste!“, fordert Lucius zwischen meinen Gedanken die Anwesenden auf, und lässt den Saal sich auseinander dehnen, um Platz für eine monströse Tanzfläche zu schaffen. „Mit niemand anderem als Captain BLACK!“

Die Bässe beginnen zu Hämmern und würden selbst Dornröschen aus ihrem Schlaf aufwecken. Ich blicke zur Decke und sehe Sirius Black alias Captain Black am magischen Mischpult hantieren, welches sprichwörtlich aus heiterem Himmel herab geflogen kommt. Der angesagteste DJ der Zaubererwelt, hat wahrlich ein Händchen für spektakuläre Auftritte.

Mit seinem „Sexy Witch“-Song ist er bereits in die MMH (Magic Music History) eingegangen und die Tatsache, dass er eine dunkle Vergangeheit hat, lässt ihn noch verruchter und anzüglicher wirken. Sirius hat sich zum Bad Boy entwickelt, was meiner Mutter natürlich so gar nicht passt. Er rennt nur noch in einem sexy Piratenoutfit durch die Gegend und rechtfertigt sich jedesmal, wenn er zu Besuch kommt damit, dass es doch nur sein Image sei.

Ich jedenfalls finde es toll, wie sich die ganzen bunten Ketten von seinem dunklen Brusthaar abheben, aber das gebe ich natürlich nicht vor meiner Mutter zu. Aber so, wie er da gerade mit ein paar lasziven Zauberstabschlenkern seine Musik fabriziert ist echt der Knaller! Sirius... hmm...

„Gar nicht am Tanzen?“

„Was machst DU denn hier?“

„Mein Vater ist Hauptsponsor, Wiesel.“

„Klappe, Frettchen.“

Der Sohn des Mannes meiner schlaflosen Nächte schweigt mich tatsächlich an und meine Stimmung sinkt auf den absoluten Tiefpunkt. Die Tanzfläche ist gerammelt voll und ich bin wirklich die einzige, die sich noch nicht ausgelassen bewegt. Liegt wohl auch daran, dass ich mir gerade unter ausgelassenen Bewegungen etwas komplett anderes vorstelle, als tanzen.

„Warum tanzt du nicht?“, brülle ich Draco Malfoy über die lauten Bässe hinweg an.

„Ist nicht meine Art, mich zum Volldeppen zu machen!“, erklärt er mir und wenn ich mir die annähernd epileptisch zuckende Menge so anschaue...

„Stimmt, das hast du ja bereits schon oft genug getan!“, höhne ich und gedenke an unsere Schulzeit, in der er regelmäßig von Harry vorgeführt wurde. 

Die jüngere Version meines Arbeitgebers starrt mich mit blitzenden Augen an und ich komme nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass aus dem kleinen, hageren, blassen Jungen, der er immer war, ein großer, trainierter, blasser Mann geworden ist. Hmm...

„Pass auf, was du sagst“, bemerkt Draco mit einem überlegenen Lächeln, welches mir so gar nicht gefällt. Er tritt näher an mich heran und beugt sich zu mir herab. „Du solltest dich lieber gut mit deinem zukünftigen Quidditch-Trainingstherapeuten vertragen.“

Meine Augen müssen die Form von Pizzatellern annehmen, jedenfalls bekommt Draco einen mittelschweren Lachanfall und tätschelt mir die Schulter. Meine Laune hatte ihren Tiefpunkt vorhin wohl doch noch nicht erreicht. Aber jetzt.

Vielleicht sollte ich einen Wechsel zu den Chudley Cannons in Erwägung ziehen und eine ruhmreiche Rettung des ewigen Tabellenletzten durchführen. Mein Bruder Ronald würde es mir jedenfalls danken.

„Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts!“, grinst Draco gehässig, tätschelt mir die Wange und macht sich mit langen Schritten davon. Mir fehlen die Worte, um eine passende Beschimpfung zu finden.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Wütend stapfe ich zur Bar und bestelle mir ein neues Glas Wein. Ich bin schon wieder gefährlich nahe an der Grenze zum Nüchternsein. In dieser Situation gerade absolut unerträglich!

War ja klar, dass der Mafiaboss seinen Handlangersohn irgendwie mit ins Geschäft holt. Was auch dessen Anwesenheit heute erklärt. Interessant. Also hat Draco die Tutshill Tornados verlassen. Der Sinn dahinter mag sich mir aber noch nicht ergeben. 

Mein zukünftiger Sporttherapeut steht am anderen Ende des Saals und führt Small Talk mit einigen High-Society-Bitches ... äh, witches! Sein Blick fliegt ab und an zu mir rüber, und ich könnte schwören, dass er es genießt mich so wütend zu sehen.

Der nächste Schluck Wein bringt mich wieder ins richtige Fahrwasser. Draco Malfoy kann sich seine überhebliche Genugtuung in den Arsch schieben! So! Dem werd ich‘s zeigen.

„Warum so alleine, Miss Weasley?“

Und dem auch!

Lucius lehnt sich lässig an die Bar und betrachtet mich eingehend. Unter normalen Umständen würde ich jetzt ein nasses Höschen bekommen. Jedoch sind meine schmutzigen Fantasien im Moment ganz weit weg.

Blicke Lucius abschätzend an und ziehe meine Augenbraue gekonnt nach oben. Jetzt auf einmal bekomme ich also die Aufmerksamkeit, die ich den ganzen Abend wollte. Aber ich werde mich nicht gleich erweichen lassen. So nicht, mein Lieber!

„Ich ziehe gepflegte Einsamkeit einer ungepflegten Konversation einfach vor.“

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, heute abend schon ausführlich mit dir... konversiert zu haben!“, zwinkert er und ich merke mein Höschen doch ein bisschen feucht werden. Verdammt!

„Soll ich dich zu dieser Erkenntnis etwa... beglückwünschen?“, bemerke ich, ohne meine Miene zu verziehen.

Lucius scheint nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von meiner verbalen Schlagfertigkeit zu sein. Er lächelt nur überlegen und betrachtet meine sture Wenigkeit. Ich sehe, wie Dracos Blicke häufiger an mir und seinem Vater kleben bleiben und eine perfide Idee nistet sich in meine Hirnwindungen. 

Sollte den Plan, Lucius voll und ganz zu vereinnahmen, wieder aufgreifen. Das kann nur eine Win-Win-Situation werden. Ich bekomme das, was ich will, und Draco wird in seiner Unwissenheit völlig durchdrehen. Also doch Vollgas, statt Vollbremsung!

Lege meinen Kopf ein bisschen schief und lächle Lucius verführerisch an. „Nun?“

Lucius beugt sich nach vorne und ich spüre seinen Atem auf meinem Hals. Ich schließe genüsslich die Augen als er mir ins Ohr schnurrt: „Ein unmoralisches Angebot, meine Liebe... welches ich unmöglich ausschlagen kann!“

Mein Körper bebt und ich blicke ihn durch einen Schleier der Erregung an, der sich vor meine Augen gelegt hat. JA!

„Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten im Foyer.“

Lucius verlässt mich mit großen, energischen Schritten und ich grinse siegreich zu Draco herüber, der mich mit gerunzelter Stirn und bösem Blick anstarrt. Ja, jetzt wüsste er wohl gerne, was ich mit seinem Daddy so vertraut besprochen habe... ach, wenn er wüsste... innere Genugtuung breitet sich in mir aus.

Noch Zeit, um mich ein bisschen frisch zu machen für das bevorstehende Tête-à-tête mit Mister Malfoy senior. Schlendere beschwingt in Richtung Toiletten und bemerke, wie sich der Junior von den Bitches verabschiedet und quer durch den Saal auf mich zusteuert. 

Kurz vor den Toiletten stößt er zu mir, hält mich am Arm fest und zieht mich zu sich.

„Was wollte mein Vater von dir?“, zischt der zukünftige Imperiumserbe in mein Ohr und überzieht meinen Körper mit einer angenehmen Gänsehaut. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn! Gut zu wissen...

„Neugierde ist eine Todsünde, Mister Malfoy.“, um mich mal kurz am Snape‘schen Wortlaut zu bedienen. Blicke ihn genauso herablassend an, wie er es bei mir tut und entwinde ihm meinen Arm. „Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts.“, grinse ich und tätschel ihm zum Abschied die Wange, so wie er es bereits bei mir getan hatte.

Trete in den Toilettenraum und betrachte triumphierend mein reizvolles Spiegelbild. Draco kocht vor Wut. Das spüre ich bis hier hin. Und es macht ihn höllisch attraktiv. Ob ich heute vielleicht doch lieber den jüngeren Malfoy becircen sollte? Wenn sich soviel Energie auf einmal entlädt, kann das doch nur ein höchst interessantes Intermezzo werden. Andererseits ist mir die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Seniors heute Abend gewiss.

Hmm, hmm, hmm.

Fahre mir glättend durch die Haare und drappiere sie mir ordentlich auf den Schultern. Ich bin unschlüssig. Und verwirrt. Ich sollte erst einmal ganz souverän die Lage checken und dann eine Entscheidung treffen. Jawohl!

Verlasse die Toiletten und begebe mich in den Flur, der zum Foyer führt. Überall stehen tuschelnde und schwatzende Gäste herum, ich werde von allen höflich nickend gegrüßt und komme mir vor wie eine Königin. Im Gehen greife ich mir ein Glas Champagner vom Tablett einer Hostess und stöckele auf die schwere Foyertür zu. Sie schwingt vor mir auf und ich scanne den Raum, der mir zu Füßen liegt. Ich entdecke Lucius‘ blonden Schopf in einem der hinteren Sessel und steige die Stufen hinab. 

„Ginnylein!“

Ehe ich mich versehe, reißt Sirius mich in seine Arme und drückt mich an seine Piratenbrust. Die Haare kitzeln in meiner Nase und unwillkürlich muss ich seinen männlichen Geruch einatmen. Jesses!

„Sirius!“, blinzle ich ihn leicht verwirrt an und er strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. Mir wird ganz warm bei diesem Blick und zu meinem Bedauern löst Sirius die Umarmung und schiebt mich von sich weg. Aber nur um mich einer genauen Betrachtung zu unterziehen. Und um meinen aufgewirbelten Gefühlen somit neue Nahrung zu geben. Ich betrachte ihn ebenfalls von Kopf bis Fuß und dieses Outfit - Sirius der Pirat! - hat eine äußerst anzügliche Wirkung auf meinen Verstand.

Mein Blick bleibt auf seiner Brust hängen, wo besagte bunte Kettchen ruhen, und ich spüre das Blut in meinen Kopf schießen. „Weiß deine Mutter, dass du hier bist?“, scherzt er und streicht mir sanft über die Wange. Oh. Mein. Gott.

Ein Blitzschlag ist nichts, im Vergleich zu dem, was da zwischen meinen Beinen stattfindet. Skandalös.

„Ja, aber wenn sie wüsste, dass du auch hier bist, würde sie mich wohl sofort in den Turm sperren!“

Und mich somit vor mir selbst beschützen. Kluge Mama.

„Dann müsste ich dich wohl aus dem Turm entführen!“, grinst Sirius und streicht mir mein Haar von den Schultern. 

Oh.

Mein.

Gott!

Atme schnell und versuche seinem Blick stand zu halten. Seine Finger streichen über meine Schulter und meinen Arm hinab, bis zu meiner Hand. Die er langsam an seine Lippen führt und mir einen gefährlich intensiven Kuss darauf zurück lässt. Ich erschaudere.

„Du bist eine wunderschöne Frau geworden, Ginevra Weasley.“, stellt Sirius mit rauchiger Stimme fest. „Deine Mutter sollte dich wirklich lieber im Turm einsperren.“

„Aus dem du mich dann entführen müsstest!“, versichere ich ihm keck. Herrjeh, ich merke, wie mein Körper Anstalten macht und auf einmal unbedingt wieder an Sirius gepresst sein will.

„Das würde ich“, seufzt er und betrachtet mich mit glasigem Blick, „du bist viel zu schön, um in einem Turm zu versauern!“

Klick. In meinem Kopf legt sich gerade ein wichtiger Hebel um. 

„Sirius...“, flüstere ich fast schon flehend. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein?!

„Am Mischpult zaubert gerade mein Pausendouble...“, wispert Sirius einladend und zieht fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich,wie sich Lucius aus seinem Sessel erhebt und das Foyer nach mir absucht. Auf der anderen Seite geht die große Schwingtür auf und Draco tritt auf die Treppe hinab. Taxiert mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick.

„Was meinst du, meine Schöne?“, schmeichelt Sirius und ich...


	7. Neue Seiten

7\. Neue Seiten

 

... ich lasse mich widerstandslos von ihm mit ziehen. 

Mein Freund Malfoy senior wird mit Sicherheit not amused sein, wenn ich ihn erst auf etwas Eindeutiges einlade und ihn dann versetze. 

Mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter sehe ich allerdings, wie sich Lucius zurück in die dunkle Ecke drückt. Sein Blick liegt vernichtend auf seinem Sprössling, der die Treppenstufen herunter gesprungen kommt. Lucius scheint mich immer noch nicht in Sirius Arm bemerkt zu haben, anscheinend ist seine Angst, von seinem Sohn dabei erwischt zu werden, wie er mich im Foyer datet, zu groß. So ein Feigling! 

Er sollte um mich kämpfen, Sirius eine Szene machen und vor seinem Sohn zu unserer Liebelei stehen! Okay, ich übertreibe ein wenig, aber doch, ein bisschen enttäuscht bin ich ja schon… 

Sirius bugsiert mich in den nächstbesten Kamin, greift nach dem Flohpulver und drückt sich dicht an mich. Mit schwirrendem Kopf nehme ich sein triumphierendes Grinsen wahr, doch das letzte was ich sehe, bevor wir mit einem lauten Knall im Kamin verschwinden, ist Draco Malfoys entrückter Gesichtsausdruck, der irgendwo zwischen undefinierbarem Entsetzen und völligem Unglauben einzuordnen wäre. 

Habe null Zeit, mir weiter über Draco Malfoy und seinen Vater den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn Captain Sirius kommt schnell zur Sache. Mit Leichtigkeit hebt er mich hoch (muss kurz quieken) und trägt mich durch seine Gäste-Suite zu einem unglaublich großen Bett. 

Sanft legt er mich in die flauschigen Kissen und meine Gefühlswelt spielt Flipper mit meinen Eingeweiden. 

„Noch kannst du gehen.“, warnt mich Sirius. Pah! Ich denke gar nicht daran! 

Schaue mir den verwegenen Piraten von oben bis unten an und ja… mir gefällt, was ich sehe! Sirius hat sich extrem verändert. Der Erfolg hat seine Spuren an ihm hinterlassen. Eindeutig. Eine gesunde Bräune lässt seine weißen Zähne bei jedem Lächeln aufblitzen und ich schmelze dahin. Dieser ganze Mann ist eine Wucht! 

Er lässt sich neben mir aufs Bett nieder und schaut mir tief in die Augen. Betrachtet mich und atmet schwer dabei. Kriegt der große Platten-Pirat jetzt etwa einen Moralischen? 

„Wenn deine Mutter – “ 

Bevor er überhaupt weiter auf die abstrusesten Gedanken kommen kann, ersticke ich diese lieber sofort im Keim. Meine Lippen pressen sich wie von selbst auf seine und auf einmal spüre ich von seiner Seite keinerlei Protest oder schlechtes Gewissen mehr. Ziehe ihn fordernd auf meinen Körper und schiebe meine Hände in seine zerzauste Frisur. Es wirkt. 

Sirius stöhnt leise und klopft fordernd mit seiner Zunge an meinen Lippen. Es kitzelt unwahrscheinlich und ich gewähre ihm Einlass. Merlin, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal eine solche Knutscherei erlebt habe. 

Mein Spielgefährte bedeckt mein gesamtes Gesicht mit Küssen, während er es zwischen seinen magischen Händen festhält. Jeder einzelne Kuss schlägt wie ein Blitz auf meiner Haut ein und dringt bis in mein hyperaktives Lustzentrum durch. Sirius winkelt sein Bein an und schiebt gleichzeitig mit dem Knie mein Abendkleid über die Schenkel. Er lässt seine Hand aus meinem Haar über meinen Hals fahren, gleitet dann über meinen bebenden Brustkorb und über meine Taille weiter in Richtung Gesäß, welches sogleich genüsslich massiert wird. Mmmhhh..... 

Ich höre meinen eigenen kehligen Laut, als Sirius Zunge an meinem Schlüsselbein spielt. Er zieht eine brennende Spur über mein Dekoltee und haucht sanft über sein feuchtes Werk. Gänsehaut ergreift von meinem Körper Besitz und ich merke, wie meine Brustspitzen hart an den festen Stoff meines Kleides drücken. 

„Noch kannst du gehen.“, wiederholt der selbstbewusste Sirius seine Worte, doch er wartet keine Antwort von mir ab. Nicht, dass ich ihm darauf auch eine Antwort hätte geben müssen! 

Er richtet sich auf und zieht sein weißes Leinenhemd aus. Die Ketten um seinen Hals klirren und meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich auf diesen Körper. War er schon immer so durchtrainiert? Ein leichter Sixpack deutet sich an, mit einer dezenten, allzu männlichen Behaarung. Diese erfüllt zu hundert Prozent ihren Zweck, da ich sofort die feiner werdende Linie zum Bauchnabel und noch weiter runter mit meinem ausgestreckten Finger verfolge, bis diese unmögliche Gürtelschnalle das eigentliche Ziel meiner Reise verwehrt. 

Sirius hat genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und lässt sich von mir aus der Enge seiner Lederhose befreien. Sein pochendes Glied springt mir entgegen und beruhigt stelle ich fest, dass es nicht so monströs ist wie das von Zabini. Klein ist aber immer noch etwas anderes! 

Lasse meine Zunge über seine Spitze schnippen und höre Sirius scharf einatmen. Ausgezeichnet! Setze meine Lippen an seinen Schaft und atme den Duft seiner wohl männlichsten Stelle tief ein… 

Ich bin wie berauscht und beiße leicht in seinen Schwanz. Sirius quittiert diese Handlung mit einem ekstatischen Zucken und vergräbt seine Hand in meinem Haar. 

Meine Faust schließt sich so gut es geht um seinen Schaft und der Griff in meinem Schopf wird prompt härter. Dass Sirius so erregt ist, setzt auch mich völlig neben die Spur. Die Stelle zwischen meinen Beinen klopft wie ein Metronom und glüht wie ein Stück Kohle. Dabei hat Sirius mich noch nicht einmal dort berührt! 

Keuchend nehme ich sein bestes Stück in meinen Mund und Sirius durchzuckt es erneut, nebst einem tiefen Grollen, welches mich beschwingt, mit meinen rhythmischen Handlungen weiter zu machen. 

Mein Speichel sickert über seine Länge und über meinen Handrücken. Ein kleiner böswilliger Tropfen rinnt an meinem Ellbogen entlang und treibt mich fast in den Wahnsinn. 

Mit einem Ruck stößt sich Sirius tiefer in meinen Mund und ich muss mich arg zusammen reißen, um nicht zu würgen. Hebe meinen Blick zu ihm hinauf und suche seine glasigen Augen. 

Er schüttelt den Kopf und pflückt mich von seinem Schwanz. 

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig!“, flüstert er mit belegter Stimme und stößt mich rücklings in die Kissen. „Aber ich will, dass du zu erst kommst!“ 

Dazu sage ich nichts. Ich vermute stark, dass er meine Klitoris nur anzusehen braucht und schon wird‘s um mich geschehen sein. Im Moment bin ich so was von geil, dass ich glaube, explodieren zu müssen. 

Sirius belehrt mich eines besseren, schiebt meinen String zur Seite und führt ohne viel Geplänkel zwei Finger in meine feuchte... nein, eher schon nasse Höhle. 

Er hält inne, und drückt mein Becken zurück auf die Matratze. Scheine ihm wohl entgegen gesprungen zu sein... kann mich nicht erinnern... überhaupt tanzt gerade alles vor meinen Augen... 

Eine große Hand wandert über meinen Bauch hinauf zu meinen Brüsten und fängt an sie durch den Stoff zu kneten und abwechselnd an meinen Knospen zu zupfen. Herrjeh... 

„Sirius!“ 

Durch den Schimmer meines verklärten Blicks sehe ich, wie Sirius seinen Zauberstab zückt und mit dessen Spitze über meinen halbnackten Körper fährt. Eine verräterische, rote Spur bleibt auf meiner weißen Haut zurück. Er zieht meine Innenschenkel auf und ab und kratzt mit dem Zauberstab schließlich direkt an dieser verdammt empfindlichen Stelle an meinem inneren Lendenmuskel. Oooooohja. 

Reflexartig bäume ich mich ihm entgegen und Sirius fackelt nicht lange. Er greift mich um die Hüfte und schiebt seine Zunge in mich herein. Ich spüre ihn saugen und meinen Saft in sich aufnehmen; mein Verstand ist absolut dahin. 

Und dann tut er etwas, was ich mir zukünftig ganz weit oben auf die imaginäre Liste der sexuellen Meilensteine setzen werde. 

Einer seiner Finger - ich glaube der Daumen - drückt gegen meinen engen Hintereingang und nach einem kurzen Befehl aus meinem desolaten Kontrollzentrum im Kopf, ist es ihm auch möglich, dort ein Stück weit einzudringen. 

Ich weiß nicht mehr recht wie mir geschieht, aber letztendlich ersetzt Sirius seinen Finger durch seinen Zauberstab, der sich in meinem Anus immer weiter magisch ausdehnt. Meine Nervenenden sind elektrische Leitungen, die offen im Wasser liegen und Funken sprühen. 

Captain Black ist kein lieber Junge. Mama hatte Recht. 

Er lässt seine Zunge ein letztes Mal über meine Perle fahren, bevor er mich küsst und ich meinen eigenen süßen Saft schmecke. Fast im selben Moment spüre ich ihn heiß in mich eindringen. Anscheinend lasse ich wahre Sturzbäche an natürlichem Gleitmittel von mir, denn Sirius hat keine Probleme sich ganz und gar in mir zu versenken. 

Ich glaube ich schreie. Schreie vor Lust und Geilheit. Ich weiß es nicht. Ist auch egal! 

Ich spüre nur den festen Stab in meinem Hintern und Sirius‘ schnelle Bewegungen in meiner vorderen Herberge. 

Welch herrliche Reibung durch diese Ausgefülltheit entsteht! Ein leichtes Zwicken in meine Seite bringt das Fass letztendlich zum Überlaufen. 

Hilflos kralle ich mich in Sirius‘ Rücken und beiße ihm in die Schulter, um nicht die ganze Gala-Gesellschaft herbei zu brüllen. Ich glaube für ein paar Momente bin ich nahe an einer Ohnmacht, denn Sirius verstärkt meinen ohnehin schon galaktischen Orgasmus durch das Hinausziehen des nun geriffelten Zauberstabs aus der Öffnung-die-eigentlich-nicht-so-gerne-zu-so-etwas-benutzt-wird. Ich werde sie definitiv umfunktionieren.

Mein besagtes Loch brennt, mein Körper zuckt und mein Hirn verpufft im ewigen Nichts des Beischlafs. 

Wie eine wohlbekannte Märchenfigur werde ich irgendwann von Sirius aus meiner anderen Dimension zurück geküsst und ich nehme schemenhaft meine Umgebung wahr. Er bewegt sich nach wie vor in einem wilden Takt in mir und ich glaube, ich kann - ooh, oooh, OOOH!!!! 

Zum wiederholten Mal versinke ich in einem köstlichen Strudel geistigem Nonsense und ziehe mir eins der Kissen ins Gesicht. Ich bin mehr als nur einen Marathon gelaufen... ich merke jetzt schon, dass ich morgen wahnsinnigen Muskelkater in der Innenschenkelmuskulatur haben werde. Aber das war es dann auch so was von wert! 

Lüfte das Kissen von meinem Gesicht und blicke in das verzerrte Gesicht meines neuen Lieblings-DJs. In einem letzten klaren Moment zieht er sich aus mir zurück und spritzt der Länge nach auf mir ab. Mein Körper krampft kurz vor Ekstase zusammen, bevor er sich der plötzlichen Leere im unteren Gebiet bewusst wird. Wie warmer Regen fällt sein Sperma auf mich herab und lässt mich erneut im Delirium schwelgen. 

Sirius hält mich fest in seinen Armen und ich ringe nach Luft. Ich brauche dringend Sauerstoff! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich mal behaupten, dass er mir sämtliche lebenswichtige Nährstoffe aus dem Körper gevögelt hat. 

Wir liegen noch eine Weile eng umschlungen auf seinem Bett, bevor er sich mühsam aufrichtet und mich anstrahlt. Ich schmelze wieder dahin... 

„Vielleicht sollten wir zurück auf die Party?“ 

Ach ja richtig. Da war ja was. Und Sirius hat schließlich noch einen Job zu erledigen. 

Ich nicke geistesabwesend und schaue ihm beim Ankleiden zu. Seine Pause müsste mittlerweile schon mehr als überzogen sein. 

„Bereust du es?“ 

„Wie bitte?“, ich bin ein bisschen irritiert. 

Sirius schaut schweigend auf mich hinab. Mein Kleid ist mit Spermaflecken bekleckert und meine Frisur gleicht einem Vogelnest. 

„Naja, ich meine - “ 

„Captain Black!“, sage ich mahnend und setze mich zwischen seinen Kissen auf. „Es war mir ein großes Vergnügen, dass Sie in meinem Hafen geankert haben!“ 

Ich zwinkere ihm zu und ein entspanntes Lächeln wischt anscheinend fast alle Gewissensbisse fort, die er jetzt wohl auf ewig meiner Mutter gegenüber hegen wird. 

„Geh runter und mach sie fertig!“, grinse ich ihn an und er setzt seinen coolen Dreispitz auf. Ich will auch so einen Hut! 

Sirius drückt mir einen innigen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwindet durch den Kamin zurück ins Foyer. Ich tingel noch eine Weile in seinem Bad herum und richte mein zerstörtes Make Up wieder her. Und meine Haare! 

Wenn ich so wieder auf die Party gehe, weiß ja jeder sofort, was ich getrieben habe. Tststs.... 

Mit einem Ratzeputz säubere ich mein Kleid von den verräterischen Flecken und schlendere zurück zum Kamin. Ich bin nun richtig in Stimmung für eine ausgelassene Party. 

Das Foyer ist leer und Malfoy verständlicher Weise nicht mehr in seiner Ecke. Es wäre ja auch töricht zu glauben, dass er nach wie vor dort auf mich warten würde. Ts, töricht... 

Seufzend erklimme ich die Stufen zur großen Flügeltür um in den Festsaal zurück zu kehren. Was für eine Nacht! 

Der lange Flur ist mittlerweile auch wie leer gefegt, und ich bin froh, dass mir niemand über den Weg läuft. Alle tanzen zu den wummernden Beats, die der echte Sirius wieder auf den Platten teller zaubert. Meine Hand will gerade nach der Klinke greifen, um die Tür zum Festsaal zu öffnen, als ich mich zurück in den Flur gezogen fühle. 

„Gib‘s zu, du hast mit ihm gefickt!“ 

Werfe einen perplexen Blick hinter mir und stelle fest, dass Draco Malfoy mich in seinen Armen hält. Bitteeeeeee? 

„Ich rieche das an dir. Du riechst nach Wichse.“ 

„Sag mal, spinnst du?“, entfährt es mir und ich versuche mich aus seinen Armen zu winden. Draco lässt allerdings nicht locker. 

„Du kleine Schlampe hast mit Black gevögelt!“, schimpft er in mein Ohr und beißt mir fest ins weiche Läppchen. Aua! 

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht?!“, bin echt ein bisschen empört. Ehrlich, was interessiert ihn eigentlich, was ich tue und lasse? 

Anscheinend eine ganze Menge, denn ich fühle mich erneut an einen äußerst attraktiven Körper gepresst, der meine feinsensorischen Pegel ausschlagen lässt. Verdammt! 

„Du treibst es mit älteren Männern, das ist schlichtweg pervers!“, raunt der Malfoyerbe in mein Haar und ich kann mein Zittern nicht wirklich verbergen. „Hast du es auch mit meinem Vater getrieben?“ 

Ich muss leicht stöhnen - ehrlich!- ich konnte das nicht kontrollieren! 

„Nein!“, hauche ich und spüre seinen festen Griff an meinem Kinn. 

„Lüg‘ nicht!“ 

Ein fester Kuss, gefolgt von einem schmerzhaften Biss in meine Unterlippe. Meine Hand holt aus, aber verfehlt Draco um gefühlte Kilometer. Dafür schnappt er sich mein Handgelenk und verdreht es mir auf den Rücken. Verflixt! 

„Draco Malfoy! Lass. Mich. Los.“ 

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran!“, kontert er und drückt mich von hinten mit Schwung gegen die Wand. Autsch. 

Seine Hand fährt über meinen Rücken und ich recke ihm unwillkürlich meinen Arsch entgegen. Wer hat mich auf so was nur programmiert? 

„Du bist doch wirklich nur ein kleines, notgeiles Stück und lässt dich von jedem flach legen, der dir über den Weg läuft!“ 

Wollte eigentlich Protest erheben, aber irgendwie machen mich diese derb versauten Worte scharf ohne Ende. Scheiß auf Etikette und scheiß auf ... ach, scheiß drauf! 

Dracos Hand wandert unter mein Kleid und greift mir von hinten in den Schritt. Streift flüchtig meinen immer noch gereizten Hintereingang und versenkt sich in meinem schlüpfrigen, pochenden Grund. 

„Lässt es dir sogar von MIR besorgen!“, klagt er theatralisch und ich muss grinsen. So ein kleines Miststück! 

„Als ob dir das jetzt den guten Glauben an die Menschheit rauben würde!“, lache ich und drehe mich in seinem Arm. Ja, dieser Dirty Talk gefällt mir doch sehr! 

„Zumindest den guten Glauben an die jungfräuliche Wieselfrau!“, grinst Draco zurück und ich muss herzhaft lachen. Was sich allerdings schnell in heftiges Keuchen verwandelt, da sein Finger mich an einer wirklich empfindlichen Stelle kitzelt. 

„Die hat es nie gegeben!“, schnaufe ich und schlinge mein rechtes Bein um sein Becken, damit er besser an die wirklich wichtigen Stellen meines Körpers gelangen kann. In seinen Augen blitzt es. 

„So, so!“, kommentiert Draco meinen Spruch und leckt mir den Hals entlang. Ouuuuh…   
„Du kleine, geile Sau!“, zischt er in mein Ohr und rammt mir einen zweiten Finger in mein Allerheiligstes. Jesses! 

Ich kriege Schnappatmung, mein Körper bebt und meine Psyche aalt sich in den verbalen Erniedrigungen. Entdecke heute mal wieder eine ganz neue Seite an mir! Erst Sirius und jetzt Draco… 

„Willst du, dass ich deine kleine Fotze zum Explodieren bringe?“ 

Aaaaaaah! 

Normalerweise würde ich an dieser Stelle vor Scham im Boden versinken, aber ich befinde mich auf einem neuen Level. Wahrscheinlich hat es doch mal eine jungfräuliche Wieselfrau gegeben… 

Die, die nicht wusste, WAS wirklich gut für sie ist. Die, die bei der Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy das Zeitliche gesegnet hat. 

Kann Draco nur noch stumm annicken und hoffen, dass er weiter macht mit seiner festen Massage. Als mein Quidditchtherapeut hat er sich somit auch schon bewährt. Vielleicht habe ich zukünftig öfter mal Muskelkater und muss mich von Draco behandeln lassen… 

„Jaaaa, das gefällt dir, was?“ 

Draco erhöht den Druck seiner Finger und entlockt mir ein befreiendes Stöhnen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, woher er diesen besonderen Trick kennt, der aus meinem Körper eine Supernova macht. Meine Beine geben nach und ich sacke in seinen Armen kraftlos zusammen. Versuche mich irgendwie an seinem Jacket fest zu klammern, aber Draco schiebt mich nur lachend von sich. 

Er leckt sich seine Finger sauber und ich erlebe ein reales Déja-vu. Diese Malfoys! 

„Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest!“, meint er arrogant und richtet seine Krawatte zurecht. Hochnäsiges Arschloch! 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren verschwindet dieser Mistkerl im Festsaal und lässt mich verwirrt, an der Wand lehnend, zurück. Der Flur ist immer noch leer und ich sammle meine zerstreuten Gefühle wieder ein: 

Hier ein bisschen Ärger über mich selbst, da ein Häufchen Neugierde auf zukünftige Therapiesitzungen und dort drüben noch eine Portion Verlangen. 

Gedankenverloren stehe ich im schummrigen Licht des Flurs und weiß nichts mit mir anzufangen.   
Zwischen meinen Beinen ziept es nach wie vor angenehm und zaubert mir ein verklärtes Lächeln ins Gesicht. Mit wattigen Schritten stakse ich vom Flur aus in die Damentoilette und gönne mir eine ausgiebige Pause. Ein paar der jungen Bitches, mit denen Draco geplaudert hatte, stehen vor dem Spiegel und versuchen zu retten, was zu retten ist. 

Ihre Blicke kleben an meinem erhitzten Gesicht und ich fächele mir mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln frische Luft zu. Kaum dass ich mich in der Einzelkabine befinde, geht die Tuschelei auch schon los. Ein Königreich für Langziehohren! 

Ich bemühe mich, meinen Kopf wieder klar zu kriegen, was mir auch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gelingt. Als ich das Klo verlasse, ist niemand mehr da und ich kann unauffällig über den Flur in den Festsaal schlüpfen. 

Bewege mich so unsichtbar wie möglich an der Wand entlang Richtung Bar und tue so, als würde ich den ganzen Abend schon hier rum stehen und an meinem Wein nippen. Neunundneunzig Komma Neun Prozent der anwesenden Gäste wäre meine Abwesenheit nicht aufgefallen und weitestgehend egal gewesen. Aber Null Komma Eins Prozent finden mich sofort und ich bin gespannt, was ich gleich zu hören bekomme. 

Stolz recke ich Lucius mein Kinn entgegen und bis auf das Funkeln in seinen Augen, ist sein Gesicht eine ausdruckslose Maske. 

Gut oder nicht gut? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. 

„Ich hab dich überall gesucht!“, beschwert er sich so leise wie eben möglich bei der lauten Musik. „Mein unnützer Sohn musste ja ausgerechnet zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt im Foyer aufkreuzen. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse, aber ich wollte nicht, dass er uns zusammen sieht!“ 

Also hat er gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ich mit Sirius abgezogen bin. Entschuldigt sich sogar unterschwellig! Uiuiui. 

„Nein, nein! Alles okay!“, behaupte ich und grinse in mich hinein. Wenn Lucius wüsste… 

„Ich denke, wir sollten unsere Konversation ein andermal nach holen“, schlägt Lucius vor und seine Mundwinkel zucken in Richtung eines Lächelns. Ich nicke und Lucius mischt sich wieder unter die Leute. 

Seufzend erobere ich die Tanzfläche und lasse mich von der Party, der Nacht und den perfickten Männern berauschen.


	8. Schriftverkehr

8\. Schriftverkehr

 

 

**Was hast du morgen vor? L.M.**

 

Die aufgeplusterte Eule guckt mich mit großen, fragenden Augen an. 

Schuhu? Ja, ich weiß es auch nicht! 

 

Halte unschlüssig den knappen Brief in meinen Händen und wäge ab, ob es Sinn macht, sich morgen mit Lucius zum Ficken zu verabreden. Lust hätte ich ja schon, aber meine Innenschenkel sind der Vorhof zur Hölle, solche Schmerzen habe ich vom gestrigen Gala-Abend.

 

Ich sollte mir einen neuen Besen kaufen. Einen mit weicherem Sitz. Wenn das so weitergeht mit meinen Männerbekanntschaften (wovon ich ausgehe), kann ich mit Fluffy und meinem Supra 5000 Stöckchen spielen. 

 

**Ich brauche einen neuen Besen für die nächste Saison. G.W.**

 

Es dauert nicht lange und die Eule kehrt schon wieder mit einer Antwort zurück. Anscheinend hat Lucius gerade nichts zu tun.

 

**Wenn du was Hartes zum Reiten suchst, kann ich dir weiterhelfen.**

 

Uiuiuiuiuiui!!

 

Ja, jetzt hat er mich. Mein Bauch krampft angenehm, mein Schritt ziept und ein breites Grinsen beschlagnahmt mein Gesicht. Dieses Ferkel!

 

Verlockend, Lucius. Verlockend.

 

**Sehr schön, ich wusste doch, dass ich** _**(mich)** _ **auf dich setzen kann!**

 

Dieses anzügliche Geschreibsel macht ja richtig Spaß!

 

Leider muss ich viel zu lange auf Lucius‘ Antwort warten. Die nächste Eule erwischt mich beim Mittagessen. 

 

Im Fuchsbau. Natürlich vor versammelter Mannschaft.

 

„Ich glaub da ist eine Eule für dich, mein Schatz!“, spekuliert meine Mutter, als sie dieses große Federvieh vor dem Fenster flattern sieht. Die Augenpaare sämtlicher Weasleys und einer dauerverlobten Granger, fokussieren den imposanten Vogel. 

 

„Lass sie rein!“, entgegne ich wie festgefroren, irgendwie ist es mir unangenehm bei meinen Eltern einen Brief von Lucius zu erhalten. Zumal Hermine aussieht, als würde es bereits in ihrem Kopf arbeiten (hatte sie diesen Vogel schon einmal gesehen? wenn ja: wo? bei wem? in welchem Zusammenhang? – AAAAH!).

 

**Kleines, ... gehe gerne morgen mit dir ein neues Spielzeug für dich kaufen. Eins, dass dich fliegen lässt…**

 

Yeah. Eindeutig zweideutig!

 

Wenn Lucius mir einen neuen Besen spendiert muss ich nicht extra zu Blaise. Da hätte ich eh zuviel Angst, dass er mir da unten alles kaputt macht... ich kann doch so schlecht nein sagen...

 

„Wer schreibt dir denn?“, fragt Hermine neugierig. Sie betrachtet mich aufmerksam und den roten Anflug im Gesicht kann ich nicht verbergen. 

 

**13 Uhr, Qualität für Qidditch.**

 

Habe den Zettel schnell mit der Antwort bekritzelt und hoffe, dass ich keine weitere Rückmeldung hierher erhalte. Auch wenn ich eigentlich dazu geneigt bin, mehr von diesen kleinen Briefchen auszutauschen...

 

„Hast du etwas zu verbergen?“, forscht meine Schwägerin in spe weiter nach und bohrt ihren Blick in den meinen. Ob sie wohl soweit ginge, Legilimentik anzuwenden?

 

„Nein, aber ich habe so was wie eine Privatsphäre!“, funkele ich sie böse an und im Esszimmer der Familie Weasley wird es schlagartig still. Ach ja, in dieser Familie gibt es ja selten so etwas wie Privatsphäre.

 

„Ginny, hast du etwa einen neuen Freund?“

 

Papa.

 

„Nein, Paps, das hätte ich dir schon längst erzählt!“

 

Erleichtertes Aufatmen. 

 

„Hast du einen aufdringlichen Fan?“, besorgt sich meine Mutter.

 

„Nein, Mum, es ist alles gut.“

 

Hermine beobachtet mich schweigend und ihre skeptische Miene lässt mich unbehaglich auf meinem Stuhl herum rutschen. Okay, und auch der unerträgliche Muskelkater.

 

„Die Eule kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor!“, grübelt mein Bruder Percy und denkt angestrengt nach. Mein Gott, mir wird schlecht. 

 

„Hmm.“, macht jetzt auch mein Vater und taxiert mich mit einem prüfenden Blick. Gleich kotz ich auf den Tisch. Dann sind wenigstens alle abgelenkt. Im Moment komm ich mir aber vor wie bei einer Muggelinquisition. Percy grinst mich gehässig an.

 

„Ich könnte schwören, dass diese Eule – “

 

Wie auf Kommando knallt es im Kamin und eine riesige Staubwolke breitet sich aus. Haben wir noch einen weiteren Gast erwartet? Egal, er kommt gerade recht!

 

Der Nebel lichtet sich, als meine Mutter einen schnellen Ratzeputz zaubert. 

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! iu^59+6g9@n869#o9o4u* !!!!!

 

„Hallooooo Familie!“

 

Verdammt! VERDAMMT!

 

Sirius lächelt herzlich in die Runde und mein ganzer Körper fängt innerlich an zu beben. Fleht meinen Verstand an, sich schleunigst wieder an den berühmten Piratenkörper zu pressen. Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht fluten meinen Kopf und mir wird schwindelig. Mein Magen rebelliert.

 

„Hey Ginny, schön dich zu sehen!“, zwinkert er mir zu und greift sich einen Stuhl. 

 

„Sirius, fein, dass du es geschafft hast!“, freut sich meine Mutter und dirigiert ihm einen vollen Teller Weasley-Leibspeisen herbei.

 

Ich fass es nicht. Was macht der hier?

 

Und dann hat er auch noch das Hemd zugeknöpft. Wohl immer noch Angst vor meiner Mutter. Nein, jetzt noch mehr! Vielleicht könnte sie den Verrat ja riechen!

Eben dieser Verrat an meiner Mutter und die Angst vor dem familiären Supergau, scheinen mir aus jeder Pore zu dampfen. Die Drehung in meinem Magen bekommt mir nicht sonderlich gut. 

 

„Entschuldigt mich.“, presse ich mit größter Anstrengung heraus, halte mir die Hand vor den Mund und verlasse elegant das Esszimmer. Mein Kopf schwirrt und mein Körper taumelt. Ich bin verloren. 

 

Bereits im Treppenhaus fühlt sich mein Bauch schon wieder besser an. Frische Zugluft, die durch die undichten Stellen saust, lässt meine Übelkeit verschwinden.

 

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, Sirius so schnell wieder zu sehen und ja, es schmerzt. Vor allen Dingen zwischen meinen Beinen. Nein, nicht der Muskelkater. Obwohl sich dieser jetzt gar nicht mehr so schlimm anfühlt. 

 

Schleppe mich wie traumatisiert Richtung Badezimmer und höre Schritte hinter mir. 

 

Mein Pirat.

 

Ohne zu Zögern schließt mich Sirius in seine Arme und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der mich nahe an den Rand einer Ohnmacht befördert. Bereitwillig öffne ich meine Lippen und lasse seine Zunge in meinen Mund eindringen. Jesses!

 

„Was machst du hier?“, wimmere ich leise und merke, wie mein Höschen einen anderen Aggregatzustand annimmt.

 

„Bin nur der Einladung deiner Eltern gefolgt.“, grummelt Sirius an meinen Lippen und küsst mich ein weiteres Mal Richtung Delirium. Mir entfährt ein leises Stöhnen und jede Zelle meines Körpers will es mit diesem Mann treiben. Jetzt. Sofort. Auf der Stelle.

 

„Das ist nicht gut!“, ächze ich und merke, wie seine Hände sich über meinen Körper schieben. 

 

„Und ob das gut ist!“, widerspricht er mir und grinst mich frech an. Oh Gott.

 

„Wir sollten schnell zum Essen zurück!“, werde leicht panisch. Übelkeit kehrt zurück.

 

„Ganz ruhig, ich hab gesagt, ich kümmere mich um dich!“

 

„Und DAS haben sie dir abgekauft?“, quietsche ich und seine Zunge fährt wohlwollend über meinen Hals und mein Dekoltee. Übelkeit vergessen.

 

Sirius zuckt mit den Schultern und drückt mich ins Badezimmer; verriegelt die Tür hinter sich. 

 

„Ich bin halt eine vertrauensvolle Person!“

 

Sagt – halt, stopp, brems, warte, es kommt gleich! – der König der Vernunft!

 

„Gestern Abend war es viel zu schnell vorbei.“, schmeichelt Sirius mit einem verspielten Welpenblick und meine Beine werden Pudding. Apropos Pudding!

 

„Das Essen!“, bringe ich bebend hervor. Merke die Hitze in meinem Kopf und die erregende Spur, die Sirius mit seiner Zunge zieht, pocht wild auf meiner Haut. Herrjeh, was wird meine Familie nur von mir denken wenn wir derart offensichtlich…? Und Hermine! Die kann eins und eins zusammen zählen!

 

„Vergiss das Essen. Ich muss übermorgen nach Südfrankreich und dort Auflegen. Wie soll ich das ohne dich aushalten?“

 

Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer und ich lasse mir bereitwillig die Hose herunter ziehen. Ein Schauer der Erregung schwappt durch meinen Körper und ich weiß nicht, wie mir geschieht. 

Huch?!

 

Sirius drückt mich mit einer schnellen Bewegung herab auf den Badewannenrand und versenkt sein Gesicht in meinem Schoß. Ich spüre seine heiße Zunge über mein Zentrum schnellen und ich muss aufpassen, nicht rücklings in der Wanne zu landen. Ouuuuh....

 

„Sirius!“, flüstere ich mit geschlossenen Augen und bekomme als Antwort nur ein zufriedenes Grunzen von ihm. Tausend Sterne tanzen in meinem Kopf und reißen mich mit in eine Welt des Vergessens. Ich höre es rascheln, als Sirius sich seiner Hose entledigt und ich spüre seine Wärme, als er sich zwischen meinen Beinen in Position bringt. 

 

Ein Quickie im Bad meiner Eltern! 

 

Ich sollte mich schämen, tue es aber nicht. Böse Ginny. Und noch böserer Sirius!

 

Meine Hormone sind komplett in Fahrt und ich merke, wie mein Körper nach Sirius giert. Ich zucke zusammen, als ich seine feuchte Spitze bereits an meinem Eingang drängen spüre. Will ihn in mich aufsaugen, ihn wieder spüren, ihn... mit einem kräftigen Stoß landet Sirius in mir und ich beiße ihm in die Schulter. Am liebsten würde ich Schreien, aber das würde ja nur meine Familie auf den Plan rufen. 

 

Ein weiterer Stoß lässt den Gedanken an meine friedliche Familie in ein magisches Nichts* verschwinden. Es gibt nur noch das Hier und Jetzt. Ich und mein Pirat. Kein Muskelkater.

 

Sauge mich wie ein Vampir an Sirius Hals fest und ersticke sämtliche verräterische Laute, die mir so entweichen könnten. Mit einem unglaublichen Tempo nagelt Sirius in mich herein, und ich habe zuvor nie daran geglaubt, dass DAS befriedigend sein könnte. Ist es aber.

 

Binnen weniger Sekunden bin ich soweit und Sirius folgt mir auf dem Fuße in die bunte Welt, fernab der Realität. Wir brechen keuchend auf dem hässlichen Badvorleger zusammen und ich lehne meine glühende Stirn an die angenehm kalten Fliesen. Heftiges Pulsieren zwischen meinen Beinen. Ach man…

 

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!“, murmele ich und Sirius grinst mich zufrieden an.

 

„Das war nicht scheiße, das war geil!“, zwinkert er und mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs ist alles Verräterische an mir weg. 

 

„Sirius… ich kann da jetzt nicht wieder zurück!“, flüstere ich mit tellergroßen Augen. Habe gar keine Zeit meinen ersten Quickieorgasmus zu genießen. Kaum hat es angefangen, ist es auch schon wieder vorbei. Schade.

 

„Doch, wir werden sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen!“, triumphiert Sirius und küsst mich zärtlich. Hach! Ich schmelze…

 

Er kramt in seiner Hosentasche und hält mir ein kleines Bonbon entgegen. Gucke ihn planlos an.

 

„Weasley’s kotzige Kotzpastillen!“

 

„Sirius, du bist ein Genie!“, ich greife nach der Pille und schlinge sie märtyrerhaft hinunter. Sofort rächt sich mein Magen und ich stürme zum Klo. Die Geräusche sind wirklich nicht schön.

 

Es klopft an der Tür und Sirius öffnet sie einen Spalt.

 

„Alles gut bei euch?“, höre ich Hermines zartes Stimmchen. Übertöne die Frage mit einem lauten Würgen.

 

„Hat sich wohl den Magen verdorben.“, antwortet Sirius scheinheilig und ich grinse in die Kloschüssel. 

 

„Geh ruhig, dein Essen wird kalt!“, bestimmt Hermine und zwängt sich an ihm vorbei ins Bad. „Ich bleibe bei Ginny.“

 

Och...

 

In einer kurzen Kotzpause kann ich sehen, wie Hermine ihn kurz aber intensiv mustert. Sirius tätschelt mir noch einmal aufmunternd den Rücken und verlässt beschwingten Schrittes das Badezimmer. 

 

„Bevor du Molly unter die Augen trittst, solltest du lieber noch deinen Reißverschluss in eine angemessenere Position bringen.“, Hermines Stimme ist gefährlich monoton.

 

„Oh! Merlin, dieser Schlingel!“, lacht Sirius und zwinkert Hermine zu. Ein kleiner Stich der Eifersucht durchzuckt meinen gebeutelten Körper. „Das ist mir ja gar nicht aufgefallen! Du hast was bei mir gut, Hermine!“

 

Grrrr….. wenn ich nicht so mit Kotzen beschäftigt wäre, würde ich jetzt richtig eifersüchtig werden. Aber okay, das wäre auffällig. Hermine testet uns gerade, das weiß ich. 

Die versucht gerade auf manipulative Art und Weise einen Verdacht, der sich in ihrem Kopf zusammen gebraut hat, durch Fakten und Verplapperer zu belegen. Und natürlich durch Verhaltensausrutscher. Merlin sei Dank setzt diese Kotzpastille alle, mir möglichen Fettnäpfchen, außer Gefecht.

 

„Ich werde darauf zurück kommen.“

 

Nein, nein, nein! Ich eifersüchtele und stülpe weiterhin qualvoll mein Innerstes nach Außen.

 

Hinter Sirius fällt die Tür ins Schloss und ich spüre Hermines Blick in meinem Nacken. Auch das noch.

 

„Wir müssen reden.“

 

Oh, oh.

 


	9. Offenbarungen

9\. Offenbarungen

 

Ich übergebe mich weiterhin herzhaft in die Kloschüssel und verdränge mental diese peinliche Situation und die eisige Stille, die sich mit Hermine ins Badezimmer geschlichen hat. 

Wann kommt ihr Vortrag? Und was in Merlins Namen will sie eigentlich?

Nach zwei weiteren ekligen Würgern entspanne ich endlich und lasse Kloschüssel einfach Kloschüssel sein. Hermine sitzt kerzengerade auf dem Badewannenrand, über dem ich vor ein paar Minuten noch in voller Ekstase hing. Paradox.

„Was müssen wir denn jetzt hier bereden?“, keuche ich leicht mitgenommen und unterstreiche somit mein schlechtes Befinden.

„Ich habe ein Problem“, flüstert Hermine und schaut mich mit fast tellergroßen Augen an.

Oh. Es geht nicht um etwaige Vermutungen mich und Sirius betreffend. SIE hat ein Problem! Das erleichtert mich ungemein, aber...

„Was für ein Problem?“, frage ich zögernd. Hermine hat sonst nie ein Problem. Die kann alles immer alleine lösen.

Und wenn Hermine schon etwas als Problem bezeichnet, dann wäre das bei mir ein persönlicher Weltuntergang.   
Neugierde durchflutet meinen Körper und ich bin gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen. Hermine scheint die Fliesen an den Wänden zu zählen, jedenfalls huschen ihre Augen blitzschnell über die Rechtecke hin und her. 

Jetzt sag schon!!!!

„Ich bin schwanger.“

Boooooooooooooom. 

Wenn ich nicht längst auf dem Boden vor dem Klo kauern würde, wäre ich spätestens jetzt dort zusammen gesackt. Die Nachricht schlägt bei mir ein, wie eine Bombe und mein Gesichtsausdruck spricht anscheinend Bände.

Irgendwie passt das alles nicht so ganz.

„Oh schön“, presse ich gezwungen heraus, „wissen Mum und Dad es schon?“

Hermine fängt an rumzudrucksen und ich erinnere mich, dass sie von einem Problem gesprochen hatte. Mein Hirn rattert und in dem Moment, in dem es bei mir „Klick!“ macht, schlage ich die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Es ist nicht von Ron!“, flüstere ich aufgeregt und ich sehe, wie sich Hermines Augen mit Tränen füllen. 

Die Tatsache, dass meinem Bruder Hörner aufgesetzt wurden, schockiert mich nicht im geringsten. Das war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Schockierend ist nur, dass es von seiner (nun ja anscheinend doch nicht) treuen Verlobten Hermine Granger getan wurde. Und viel brennender interessiert mich, von wem das Gör letztendlich ist!

„Wer ist der Vater?“, haspele ich aufgeregt und merke, wie sich die roten Flecken über meine Wangen ziehen. 

Hermine bewegt ihre Lippen, aber ich höre keinen Ton.

„Waaaaaaas? Weeeer?“, quietsche ich und rutsche näher an sie ran.

„Lupin“, nuschelt sie und beißt sich auf die Lippen.

Booooooooooooooooooom. 

Diese kleine Heuchlerin! Fassungslos starre ich Hermine ins knallrote Gesicht und fasse mir selber an die glühende Stirn. 

„Du hast es mit einem Arbeitskollegen getrieben“, stelle ich mit wechselnden Gefühlen fest. Wenn das so ist, dann kann sie mir auch keinen Vortrag bezüglich eventuellen Zusammenkünften mit Sirius halten. Innerlich schwebe ich auf Wolke Sieben.

Zerknirscht schaut Hermine durch das Bad meiner Eltern und weicht meinem Blick aus.

„Warum sagst du es mir ausgerechnet hier und heute?“

„Ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit!“, japst Hermine und ich merke, wie sie versucht die Tränen der Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken. Ai ai ai. Eine derbe Zwickmühle, in die sie sich da geritten hat... naja, vielleicht hat sie auch unten gelegen, wer weiß.

„Entspann dich, alles wird gut. Weiß Lupin schon von seinem Glück?“

Ich setze mich neben Hermine auf den Badewannenrand und nehme sie in den Arm. Hermine schüttelt den Kopf und schluchzt leise.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm das sagen soll. Ich kann doch nicht einfach mein Referendariat abbrechen, Ginny!“

„Du könntest Ron das Kind unterjubeln? Mom würde darauf aufpassen, du weiter arbeiten...“

Dämlicher Vorschlag, ich weiß. Wäre schon offensichtlich wenn das Werwolf-Gen das Rotschopf-Gen ersetzt. Hermine schaut mich pikiert von der Seite her an und starrt schließlich wieder an die Fliesenwand.

„Dem muss ich es auch langsam mal erzählen. Aber ich glaube, er will mich sowieso nicht mehr heiraten.“

Frustriert nestelt sie mit ihren Fingern an einem Anhänger herum und macht mich damit ganz nervös. Eine ganz beschissene Lage, in die sie sich da bugsiert hat.

Ich hoffe nur, dass mir so etwas nicht passiert. Gerade jetzt wo ich anscheinend der totale Männermagnet bin. Ein Kind mit Lucius oder Snape... schreckliche Vorstellung! Mit Sirius allerdings... das wären bestimmt ganz liebenswürdige kleine Schlingel... Halt, stopp! Ohrfeige mich mental selber. Komm wieder zur Besinnung, Ginny!

„Und wie kann ich dir jetzt helfen?“

„Gar nicht“, seufzt Hermine, „das muss ich alleine in Angriff nehmen. Es tat schon ausreichend gut, nur darüber zu reden. Aber bitte sag nichts, bis ich es getan habe.“

Ich nicke verständnisvoll und fahre ihr tröstend mit der Hand über den Rücken.

„Willst du mich denn gar nicht verurteilen, dass ich mit einem wesentlich älteren Mann Sex hatte?“, hakt Hermine schließlich nach und ich befürchte fast, dass sie mich doch noch irgendwie kriegen will. Sie muss das mit Sirius richtig eingeordnet haben, aber ich werde ihr schon den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen.

„Hermine, es ist deine Sache, mit wem du dich einlässt“, referiere ich mit wichtiger Miene. „Meinetwegen können deine Kerle mit einem Bein im Grab stehen, oder gerade erst das Erwachsenenalter erreicht haben... das ist mir so egal, wenn dich der Mann nur glücklich macht!“

Okay, der letzte Satz war schon etwas übertrieben. Aber hey, ich kann ihr ja schlecht verbieten mit Lupin ins Bett zu steigen, wenn ich selber nicht mit ganz weißer Weste dastehe.

„Mmh.“

Anscheinend beschließt Hermine dieses Thema ruhen zu lassen. Ich wette, sie hätte mir richtig gerne eine Moralpredigt gehalten, wenn sie nicht selber total ins Fettnäpfchen gegrätscht wäre. Und ihr Fettnäpfchen hat meiner Meinung nach die Ausmaße eines Schwimmbads.

„Zurück?“

„Ja.“

Als wir uns wieder an den Esstisch setzen, stellt mir meine Mutter sofort eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor die Nase.

„Ginnylein, ich hoffe deinem Bauch geht es gleich wieder besser.“

Sie klingt wie immer extrem besorgt, wenn ihre einzige Tochter ein Wehwehchen hat. Sirius zwinkert mir verschwörerisch zu und ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass er meiner Familie bereits alles über meine Kotze im Klo erzählt hat. 

„Ja, ich hoffe ich habe mir nicht den Magen verdorben“, meine ich mit verzogener Mimik und streichle mir über den Bauch.

„Das liegt bestimmt an diesem komischen Ernährungsplan für dein Quidditch, da bekommst du ja auch nichts Vernünftiges zu essen.“, beschwert sich meine Mutter. „Und dann immer diese ganzen Veranstaltungen mit Alkohol und kalten Häppchen!“

„Mum, sie hat DEIN Essen ausgekotzt“, bemerkt Ron und scheint sich im selben Moment zu entsinnen, was er da gerade von sich gegeben hat. Sirius und alle anderen grinsen breit, während Mum rot anläuft und sich noch mehr aufplustert.

„Ronald Weasley“, zischt sie wie ein heißer Teekessel, „pass bloß auf, was du sagst!“

Sie holt mit ihrem Kochlöffel aus und Ron duckt sich mit einem jungehaften Kichern unter den Tisch. Ich bin froh, dass er nicht der Vater von Hermines Baby ist.

Am nächsten Tag stehe ich um Punkt 13 Uhr vor dem Quidditchladen und sehe Lucius Malfoy durch die Fensterscheibe durch die Gänge schleichen. Die Türglocke bimmelt als ich den Verkaufsraum betrete und Lucius dreht sich mit einem jovialen Lächeln zu mir um.

„Miss Weasley, schön Sie hier pünktlich anzutreffen!“

„Mister Malfoy“, erwidere ich ebenso höflich seinen Gruß und spüre keinerlei Funken oder sexuelle Regungen in mir. 

Ist es etwa vorbei? Ich krame in meinen hocherotischen Erinnerungen der vergangenen Zeit und spüre tatsächlich kein Kribbeln.

Hat Sirius die Lust auf Lucius in mir ausgelöscht?

Nein, das war Hermine mit ihrer Schwangerschaft! Ganz sicher, da sind in meinem Hirn ein paar ängstliche Windungen konsturiert worden, die meine Libido im Keim ersticken!

Wir schäkern ein bisschen hin und her, wie Sponsor und Quidditchstar das in der Öffentlichkeit so handhaben sollten und belassen es dann auch dabei. Ich bekomme einen tollen neuen Besen, natürlich nicht ohne leicht anzüglichen Kommentar, und appariere schließlich frustriert in meine Wohnung.

Harry kann ich diesmal nicht mit meinen Erlebnissen dicht quatschen, der würde ja durchdrehen, wenn ich ihm erzähle, was mir so in letzter Zeit widerfahren ist. Vor allen Dingen das mit Sirius würde er mir zutiefst übel nehmen. 

Also bin ich, wie Hermine, mit meinen Verwicklungen allein gelassen und kann mein Leid nur einer Flasche Wein erzählen. Wobei letzteres kann und darf Hermine noch nicht mal, die Ärmste. Es ist sechzehn Uhr, als das rote Gesöff nach einem lauten Plopp in mein Glas fließt. Ungewöhnlich für mich, meine Sorgen schon so früh am Tag zu ertränken. Allerdings habe ich bisher auch selten Sorgen gehabt. Und irgendwie bedrückt es mich gerade schon sehr, dass mein Körper nach dieser Hochphase wohl wieder in ein kleines, tiefes Loch fallen will. 

„Hey, Körper!“, murmele ich an mir herunter. „Das kannst du mir doch jetzt nicht mehr antun!“

Seufzend stecke ich meine Hand in den Slip und fahre mir selber durch die Schamlippen. Ein leises Kribbeln an Ort und Stelle verrät, dass ich noch nicht tot bin und zufrieden kuschele ich mich in die Kissen auf meinem Sofa. 

Das ist natürlich kein Vergleich zu den starken und langen Fingern „meiner“ Männer, aber immerhin wissen meine Finger genau, wo sie hin sollen. Vorsichtig reibe ich über meinen Nervenknoten und lasse ihn spielerisch unter meinen Fingerkuppen hin und her wandern. Die Feuchtigkeit bahnt sich ihren Weg aus mir heraus und ich sammle sie mit meinen Fingern ein, um noch mehr Geschmeidigkeit zu erhalten. 

Ich erlebe einen kleinen Orgasmus. Einen, der mich im Anschluss sofort mit Traurigkeit und Leere erfüllt. Ich will nicht masturbieren!

Ich möchte gerne wieder die Erfüllung erleben, die fliegenden Funken, das Feuerwerk in meinem Kopf und in meinem Körper! Die Vorstellung an männliche Unterstützung alleine tut es nicht.

Aber bis ich wohl die nächste Chance bekomme, ist es anscheinend noch etwas hin. Sirius ist in Südfrankreich und Lucius ist aufgrund meines heutigen Verhaltens bestimmt eingeschnappt. 

Durch meinen Kopf flitzen die Bilder von Draco, Zabini und Snape. Alles Kandidaten, die sich mir nicht abgeneigt gezeigt haben. Aber wie plump wäre es denn, sich zum Beispiel vor Snapes Kerkertür zu stellen, zu klopfen, und zu hoffen, dass er während der Ferien weiterhin im Kerker hockt?

Vor allen Dingen bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er nach meinem Abgang letztens nicht wieder böse auf mich ist. 

Und Draco... der Letzte, den ich um Sex anbetteln würde. Das wäre für sein Ego nicht gut. Auch wenn er sich als durchaus interessanten Typen gezeigt hat.

Zabini... Fall für sich.

Ich schlürfe ungeniert meinen Wein und sinniere, wie es nun weiter gehen soll. In zwei Tagen beginnt das Trainingslager auf Hogwarts. Vielleicht ergibt sich dann ja alles von alleine.


	10. Pflaume, Wein und Apfel

10\. Pflaume, Wein und Apfel

 

Es ist ein absolut komisches Gefühl, wenn man seine alte Schule während der Sommerferien betritt. Noch komischer wird dieses Gefühl, wenn man gar nicht mehr auf diese Schule geht und sich auf ein Mal total fremd fühlt. Absolut getoppt wird es aber, wenn man ein paar intime Momente mit einem ehemaligen Lehrer im Kerker gehabt hatte. 

Einem Lehrer, den man damals nicht sonderlich mochte und nur aus schülerhaftem Respekt akzeptierte. Einem Lehrer, der heimlich in meinen Gedanken gelesen hatte und somit eine private Grenze durchbrochen hatte, wie ich es nie in meinem Leben für möglich gehalten habe. Der mit seiner Stimme und Aura meinen erwachsenen Körper in helle Aufregung versetzen konnte, was ich ebenfalls nie in meinem Leben für möglich gehalten habe.

Gut, in letzter Zeit sind viele Dinge passiert, die ich mir in meinen verruchtesten Träumen nicht auszumalen gewagt hätte. Und in Anbetracht dieser ganzen Tatsachen bin ich hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, dass Snape seine Ferien aus irgendeinem lapidaren Grund hier in Hogwarts absitzt, anstatt in seinem Eigenheim in Spinner‘s End, und dem Wunsch, dass er doch am besten auf Weltreise wäre und somit weit weit weg von mir und meiner unkontrollierbaren Libido. Schließlich reicht es mir schon, dass Lucius und Draco mir mit ihrer Anwesenheit das Trainingslager erschweren.

Voller Unbehagen sitze ich auf meinem großen Bett in einem der exorbitant großzügig eingerichteten Gästezimmer von Hogwarts. Hätte ich damals als Schülerin gewusst, wie luxuriös diese Schule ausgestattet ist - ich wäre im Lehrerzimmer durchgedreht.

Mein Zimmer für das Trainingslager entspricht der Größe meines Appartments in London und ist mit allen Raffinessen der gegenwärtigen Magie ausgestattet. An den Wänden zucken keine altmodischen Feuerfackeln herum. Nein, hochmoderne Magietrizität in den gewagtesten Lampendesigns strahlt mir entgegen. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sowas überhaupt auf Hogwarts funktionieren würde.

Die kleine Kochnische bietet eine gesunde Auswahl an kleinen Zwischenmahlzeiten, falls einen Nachts der Hunger packt. Wie ein Mahnmal prangt mein Ernährungsplan an dem Vorratsschränkchen und erinnert mich mit jeder außerordentlichen Mahlzeit daran, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen. Was in der kurzen Zeit nach der Ankunft und dem Bezug des Zimmers bereits zwei Mal der Fall gewesen ist. Naja, was stellen die mir auch sowas mit ins Zimmer?

Es klopft an der Tür und seufzend schwinge ich die Beine über die Bettkante. Ich sende ein Stoßgebet in den Himmel, dass es bitte nicht Dean sein möge, der da vor der Türe steht. Bei unserer Ankunft in der Großen Halle hatte er mir schon hoffnungsvoll feurige Blicke zukommen lassen, die an meiner Ignoranz allerdings mehr als verraucht waren.

„Ja?“, ich reiße die Türe auf und starre in die grauen Augen meines neuen Trainingstherapeuten. Mit überlegenem Lächeln schiebt sich Draco an mir vorbei in mein Zimmer und ignoriert mein empörtes Schnauben.

„Fast so nett, wie meins“, neugierig schaut er sich in meinem Zimmer um und nickt anerkennend. „Wenn das die Schüler wüssten, was? Ich hätte damals so lange rumgenörgelt, bis man mir so ein Zimmer überlassen hätte.“

„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen!“, antworte ich und frage mich, was Draco von mir will. Die Bilder unserer letzten, ziemlich heißen Begegnung flitzen durch mein Gedächtnis und mit größtem Widerwillen nehme ich das fordernde Pochen zwischen meinen Beinen zur Kenntnis. Ach, man...

„Bist du bereit?“, fragt Draco und schaut mich herausfordernd an. Eine Gänsehaut saust meinen Rücken hinab und ich spüre, wie das Blut in meine Wangen schießt.

„Wofür?“, krächze ich und versuche, die Visionen eines nackten Ginny-Draco-Knäuels aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

„Für das Trainingslager“, raunt Draco und schaut mir tief in die Augen. „Oder was hast du gedacht ...“, kunstvolle Atempause, „... du kleine Schlampe.“

Zischend sauge ich die Luft in meine Lungen und spüre mein Herz immer schneller in meinem Brustkorb pochen. Die Wirkung seiner herablassenden Wortwahl ist phänomenal.

„Wie war das?“, meine Stimme ist ein zittriges Piepen.

Mit verschwörerischem Grinsen auf den Lippen kommt Draco dicht an mich heran und drückt die Türe zu, deren Klinke ich immer noch in der Hand gehalten hatte und die immer noch einen Spalt weit aufgestanden hatte.

„Ich will wissen, an was du gedacht hast, kleine Schlampe!“

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!“, flüstere ich viel zu schnell und merke meine Ohren vor Hitze brennen, bei der Erinnerung an den Gala-Abend.

„So so“, meint Draco und zieht seine Augenbraue interessiert nach oben. Diese kleine Geste untermalt sein mittlerweile männlich-markantes Gesicht auf eine verruchte Art und Weise, die mich entfernt an Snapes Sarkasmus erinnert.

Meine Libido nimmt den Gefühlswirrwarr in meinem Bauch mit großer Zufriedenheit zur Kenntnis und schickt einen weiteren Impuls zwischen meine Beine. Dieses Miststück.

„Weißt du, Wiesel“, lächelt er überlegen und seine Hände umfassen meine Taille. Tausend Stromstöße durchziehen meinen Körper und ich muss mich arg zusammen reißen. Denke kurzfristig an Hermines ungeplante Schwangerschaft und komme blinzelnd zur Besinnung. „Wir beide werden noch eine Menge Zeit miteinander verbringen. Und selbst wenn du mir deine Gedanken nicht mitteilen möchtest, so werde ich einen Weg finden, der mich daran teilhaben lässt.“

„Was du nicht sagst“, hauche ich und spüre, wie sein Gesicht dem meinen immer näher kommt. Ich kann ihn schon förmlich auf meinen Lippen kitzeln spüren und merke, wie sein Atem über meine Haut streicht.

„Ich weiß, dass du an mich denkst“, seine Lippen wandern an mein Ohr und ich erzittere unter dieser erogenen Stimulierung. Seine Hand fährt durch meine Haare und ich bin kurz davor, unter seinen Brührungen zu schmelzen.

Endlich, endlich, endlich spüre ich wieder dieses Feuer tief in mir brennen! Meine Befürchtung, dass Hermines Schicksalsschlag meine Abenteuerlust im Keim erstickt haben könnte, war völlig unbegründet.

„Ja“, mehr bekomme ich nicht heraus. Ich will auf der Stelle von ihm geküsst werden. Will ihn an mich pressen und vereinnahmen. Es ist zu lange her, dass ...

„Willst du, dass ich dich ficke?“

Ich schlucke schwer und atme bebend ein. Jetzt fängt er wieder damit an... Jesses!

Mit geschlossenen Augen nicke ich und spüre, wie seine Hände über meinen Körper wandern. Sie streifen über meinen Hintern, meine Brüste und meinen Bauch und ich frage mich, was die nächsten Wochen auf mich zukommen wird. 

„Das habe ich mir gedacht“, Draco beißt in mein Ohrläppchen und entlockt mir ein kehliges Stöhnen. Dieser Mistkerl. „Du weißt, dass ich dein Quidditchtherapeut bin und wir beide in einem arbeitsrechtlichen Verhältnis zueinander stehen?“

WHAT?

Verärgert blicke ich ihn an und bemerke ein belustigtes Kräuseln in seinen Mundwinkeln. Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein?

„So lange wir auf Hogwarts sind, bin ich dazu verpflichtet, meinen Job zu tun“, wie als Erklärung greift er in meinen Nacken und beginnt mich dort zu massieren. „Aber ich schwöre dir, wenn das Trainingslager hier vorbei ist, werde ich dich vögeln, bis du um Gnade winselst.“

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?“, jetzt spreche ich es laut aus. Entgeistert starre ich Draco an und er streicht sich schmunzelnd die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Doch“, grinst er. „Ist es.“

„Verschwinde“, zische ich erbost und halte ihm die Türe auf. Wie kann er mich nur so erregen und dann plötzlich abservieren? Arbeitsverhältnis hin oder her, hier geht es um instinktives Verlangen und Erlangen!

„Ich seh dich morgen nach dem Training zur Massage“, Draco greift nach meinem Kinn und küsst mich fordernd auf den Mund. Wieder ergreift der süße Schwindel von mir Besitz und ich schiebe ihn verwirrt von mir.

Das kann ja heiter werden.

„Und übermorgen. Überübermorgen. Überüberübermorgen“, sein Finger fährt über meine Körperlinie und er verschwindet durch den Spalt in der Tür.

Gestresst drücke ich die Tür ins Schloss und rutsche an dem Holz hinab auf den Boden. Verwirrt und unendlich erregt sitze ich auf dem dicken Teppich und frage mich, was bei Merlin hier eigentlich los ist?

Als ich wenig später nicht minder verwirrt in der Großen Halle zum Essen erscheine, trifft mich fast der Schlag. Da sitzen sie.

Alle drei an einem Tisch und schauen mich an.

Ich möchte es mal so erklären:

Snape betrachtet mich mit einer geheimnisvollen Miene, die mir aber so viel Einblick gewährt, dass er sich nach wie vor darüber amüsiert, dass ich mit seinem Tischnachbarn Lucius ein kleines Vergnügen hatte. Und obendrauf das freudige Blitzen in seinen Augen, weil es da auch noch etwas zwischen uns gab, von dem nur er und ich etwas wissen. Von Draco weiß er allerdings nichts.

Lucius hingegen schickt mir einen nach wie vor interessierten und galanten Blick. Er scheint überhaupt nichts davon zu ahnen, dass ich mit allen beiden seiner Tischnachbarn auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise dritten Kontakt hatte. 

Dracos Blick ist offensichtlich und vielsagend. Er weiß, dass ich was mit Sirius und höchstwahrscheinlich auch mit seinem Vater hatte und anscheinend ist ihm das scheißegal, solange er mich mit seinem Dirtytalk um den Finger wickeln kann. Ich habe ihm die Bestätigung gegeben, dass ich einem Fick mit ihm alles andere als abgeneigt bin und habe somit die nächsten Wochen im Trainigslager einen mehr als spannenden Therapieplan vor mir. Von Snape hat er nicht im Entferntesten eine Ahnung, und das ist auch gut so. 

Die drei Männer sitzen jedenfalls mehr oder weniger von einander wissend zusammen am Tisch und mein Blick überfliegt alle drei flüchtig. Ich grüße höflich und setze mich zu meinen Teamkollegen an den Tisch. Dem laufenden Gespräch entnehme ich die Information, dass Snape als einziger Lehrer hier vor Ort ist und quasi die Aufsicht aufs Auge gedrückt bekommen hat.

Arme Fledermaus. Alle seine Kollegen sind in den wohlverdienten Ferien, nur er muss hier mit uns abhängen. 

Uns.

Das sind ein paar ehemalige Hogwartsianer, aber auch einige ausländische Teammitglieder, die ihre Schulausbildung nicht in den schottischen Highlands genossen haben.

Da wäre zum Beispiel mein kleiner italienischer Freund Aurelio, der ziemlich geflasht durch das magische Treppenhaus gehüpft war und fasziniert von einer Etage zur nächsten lief, weil es sowas abgefahrenes in der italienischen Schule nicht gegeben hatte.

Überhaupt sind wir alle wieder total aufgekratzt und gefühlstechnisch im Einschulungsmodus. Das ganze Flair von Hogwarts und die Aussicht auf ein sehr spezielles Trainingslager lässt das ganze Team der Holyhead Harpies summen wie ein Bienenstock.

Für einen kurzen Moment vergesse ich die Welt um mich herum, bis mein Blick wieder zum besagten Tisch hüpft, an dem der Trainerstab, die Malfoys und Hausmeister Snape sitzen.

Snape trinkt genüsslich einen Schluck Wein aus seinem Kelch und schaut mir tief in die Augen. Die fette Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper verstärkt sich, als er sich langsam über die Lippen leckt.

Verlegen senke ich den Blick und schlucke meine kläglichen Bissen hinab. Den nächsten Augenkontakt habe ich mit Lucius, der mich über eine Pflaume, die er gerade vom Kern lutscht, hinweg anschaut. Ich fühle mich prompt an unsere erste Begegnung erinnert und starre schnell hinab auf mein Essen. Das Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren und mein Puls beschleunigt sich.

Ich traue mich gar nicht, zu Nummer drei wieder aufzuschauen doch ich bin einfach zu neugierig.

Draco zwinkert mir zu und beißt kraftvoll in einen Apfel. Er lehnt sich grinsend in seinem Stuhl zurück und taxiert mich mit einem vielversprechenden Blick, den ich Stunden zuvor schon auf mir erleben durfte. Zwischen meinen Beinen klopft die Lust und ich spüre ein verlangendes Kribbeln in den Zehen.

Lächelnd seufze ich in mich hinein und ja ... ich bin ziemlich gespannt auf die kommenden Wochen!


	11. Afterwork

11\. Afterwork

 

Unser erster Portschlüssel bringt mich und meine Mannschaft auf eine weite freie Fläche irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Die vertrocknete Wiese könnte gerne mal etwas Regen gebrauchen, doch der blaue wolkenlose Himmel spricht dagegen. Es ist angenehm warm und ich lasse mir die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Das gibt mit Sicherheit Sonnenbrand nebst einer gewaltigen Sommersprossenexplosion.

„Seht ihr da hinten den Bergkamm?“, Lloyd zeigt auf eine weit entfernte Hügelkette, hinter der sich tatsächlich verschwommen ein paar Berge abzeichen. Hätte er mir nicht gesagt, dass sich da hinten ein Felsmassiv befindet, mir wäre es definitiv nicht aufgefallen. „Ihr habt eineinhalb Stunden Zeit, um dorthin zu gelangen.“

Die Mannschaft zuckt fast kollektiv mit den Schultern über diese lächerliche Aufgabe und ich will mich gerade auf meinen Besen schwingen, als Lloyd die Hand hebt.

„Ohne Besen, ohne Magie!“, grinst der Trainer fies und meine Augen fliegen zum Horizont. Ist das sein Ernst? „Viel Spaß beim Aufwärmen!“

Er sammelt unsere Besen ein und maulig machen wir uns auf den Weg. Dean und ich joggen schweigend nebeneinander her und mir kommt es so vor, als ob die Berge in keinster Weise näher kommen.

„Ich frage mich, wie er auf diese dämliche Idee gekommen ist“, murrt Dean und ich versuche, mich weiter auf den Punkt in der Ferne zu konzentrieren, den ich anfixiert habe.

„Reines Konditionstraining“, murmele ich zu ihm rüber und schließe die Augen. Schließlich brauche ich nur geradeaus zu laufen, über dieses endlos weite Feld, bis ich irgendwann vor den Berg knalle. Der sandige Boden unter meinen Füßen federt meine Schritte gut ab und ich habe ein angenehmes Tempo erreicht. Ein leichter Wind lässt die Sonne weniger intensiv wirken und langsam aber sicher macht es mir Spaß.

Einfach nur laufen. Kopf ausschalten und sich der Bewegung hingeben.

Hmm.

Der Bewegung hingeben.

Prompt schießt mir das Bild von Sirius strahlendem Lächeln in den Kopf, und wie wir uns gemeinsam den ekstatischen Bewegungen hingegeben hatten.

Ich muss seufzen vor Sehnsucht und meine Gedanken gehen ein Türchen weiter. Dahinter verbirgt sich die Erinnerung an Zabini, und wie er mich aus seinen dunklen Augen begierig angesehen hatte. 

Und dann - gestern Abend! 

Lucius, Draco und Snape. An einem Tisch in der Großen Halle. Jeder hatte unbewusst eine erotische Wirkung auf mich ausgeübt. Wie Snape seinen Wein getrunken hatte ... hmmm ... das könnte er gerne noch einmal aus meinem Bauchnabel machen. Oder Lucius mit der Pflaume. Alleine der Gedanke daran, wie seine Lippen sich über das Fruchtfleisch gelegt hatten, lässt meine kleine Freundin zwischen den Beinen sich verzückt zusammenziehen.

Und Draco...

Dracos kräftiger Biss in die Frucht der Versuchung. Hart, knackig und spritzig. Ja, genau so stelle ich ihn mir auch im Bett vor. Seine rüde Sprache passt hervorragend in sein Klischee und ich bin mir immer noch nicht ganz schlüssig, ob ich das, was er gestern noch bezüglich des Arbeitsverhältnisses meinte, ernst nehmen soll oder nicht.

Will er mich die nächsten Wochen wirklich nur therapieren? Er muss mich anfassen, massieren und verarzten. Er wird mich in den Wahnsinn treiben, das weiß ich jetzt schon. Es wird das passieren, was ich nie wollte, aber ich werde ihn früher oder später auf Knien darum anflehen, mir die Seele aus dem Leib zu vögeln.

Ergeben seufze ich und öffne die Augen. Blinzelnd erkenne ich, dass die Berge gar nicht mehr so weit weg sind. Durch die fast schon meditative Ausdauerübung, und meinen abschweifenden Gedanken, bin ich dem anfänglich fast unerreichbaren Ziel schon ziemlich nahe gekommen. 

Cleverer Lloyd. Das war bestimmt Absicht von ihm, zu gucken, wie wir mental so drauf sind.

„Ich kann nicht mehr“, ächzt Dean mit verkrampften Gesicht neben mir und bestätigt mir meine Annahme.

„Du bist selbst Schuld“, ermahne ich ihn. „Anstatt immerzu die Berge anzugucken und dich zu ärgern, wie weit du noch laufen musst, hättest du einfach mal abschalten sollen. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass wir schon so weit gekommen sind.“

Dean gibt ein unwilliges Grunzen von sich und wir kämpfen uns die letzten Kilometer mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an den Rand des Gebirges. Lloyd und ein paar Teamkameraden warten hier bereits schon auf uns. Langsam höre ich auf zu joggen und gehe in ein bequemes Laufen über. Dean lässt sich erschöpft vor Flavias Füße fallen und erleidet den wohl schlimmsten Wadenkrampf seines Lebens. Grinsend marschiere ich an ihm vorbei, er müsste eigentlich selber wissen, dass die Muskeln so spontane Ruhe nicht ab können.

Flavia beugt sich fürsorglich über Dean hinab und er lässt sich nur zu gerne von ihr bemitleiden. Bei ihr würde er mit Sicherheit landen können, weswegen ich nicht verstehe, dass er es immer wieder bei mir versucht.

„Lloyd!“, Flavia klingt ehrlich besorgt. „Ich glaube, Dean wird den Krampf nicht mehr los!“

Lloyd schüttelt entnervt den Kopf. „Das hat der Dummkopf auch nicht anders verdient!“

Aurelio und ich kichern uns heimlich ins Fäustchen und Lloyd appariert davon. Mit einem lauten Knall kommt er wenig später wieder zurück, Draco Malfoy im Schlepptau.

Unser gut trainierter Quidditchtherapeut kniet sich neben Dean und nimmt seine Waden in die Hände.

„Du bist echt dämlich, Dean“, zischt Draco und die blonden Strähnen fallen ihm verwegen in die Stirn. Mein Herz fängt an, wie wild zu klopfen und ich wünschte mir fast, dass ich einen Wadenkrampf in Deans Ausmaß bekäme. Draco massiert Deans verhärtete Muskulatur und langsam beruhigt sich mein waschlappiger Teamkollege. Er liegt in Flavias Armen und wimmert leise vor sich her. 

„Ausdauertraining niemals abrupt abbrechen, ist das klar?“, Draco klatscht ihm auf die Wade und Dean jault laut auf. „IST DAS KLAR?“

Holla!

Wenn Draco das mit meinem Hintern... ach lassen wir das.

Die letzten Teammitglieder trudeln schließlich ein und Lloyd guckt missmutig auf seine Uhr. „Das ist schlecht. Was habt ihr in den letzten Wochen zwischen Pokalsieg und heute eigentlich gemacht?“

Sag ich nicht!

Bei dem Gedanken daran, was ich so alles gemacht habe, muss ich mich ja doch leicht schämen. Jedenfalls kein Quidditchtraining. Ausdauer allerdings, ja doch, das war dabei. Was bestimmte Praktiken anbelangt bin ich mittlerweile sehr ausdauernd. 

Draco schmeißt mir einen wissenden Blick herüber und grinst anzüglich. Ich ziehe schmunzelnd meine Augenbrauen kurz nach oben und blicke ihn verschwörerisch an. Dieser Mistkerl genießt es, sich an unsere Momente zu erinnern. Kleine Köstlichkeiten in einem prall gefüllten Obstkorb. Yammi.

„Quidditch ist mehr, als nur auf den Besen Bällen hinterher zu jagen!“, predigt Lloyd und läuft vor dem Team auf und ab. „Ihr müsst nicht nur in der Luft perfekt sein, sondern auch am Boden. Die heutige Leistung ist von einigen miserabel gewesen. Wir werden jetzt ein paar Klatscher loslassen und ich will nicht einen davon außerhalb dieses Dunstkreises hier sehen!“

Lloyd zieht mit seinem Zauberstab einen ziemlich engen Kreis um unser Team. Wir werden Mühe haben, die Klatscher innerhalb der Grenzen zu halten. Entweder stehen wir uns gegenseitig auf den Füßen herum, oder die Klatscher machen uns fertig. 

Als Lloyd die Klatscher auf uns loslässt, sind wir alle erst einmal perplex. Es sind doppelt so viele Klatscher im Ring als Teammitglieder und ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich zu erst hingucken soll. Die Klatscher sausen um meine Ohren, die Schläger zischen an meinem Gesicht vorbei und es herrscht ein großes Chaos. Jeder will die Klatscher daran hindern, das Feld zu verlassen und doch stehen wir uns alle selber im Weg. Ich knalle Owen mit meinem Schläger ins Gesicht und Bertha erwischt mein Knie, als sie eine der Eisenkugeln in die Mitte zurück wuchtet.

Japsend rolle ich mich auf die Seite und halte mir das pochende Gelenk. Bertha ruft mir eine Entschuldigung zu, aber ich sehe nur noch Sterne. Über mir sausen die Klatscher wie Ping-Pong Bälle herum und ich fühle mich aus dem Spielfeld gezogen. 

Draco zieht mich an einem Bein aus der Schusslinie und scannt mit seinem Zauberstab mein Knie ab. 

„Nur ne Beule, Wiesel“, raunt er. „Du hast schon Schlimmeres überlebt.“

„Ja, deine Tante zum Beispiel“, ächze ich gehässig und spüre seinen Griff um meinen Knöchel fester werden. 

„Pass auf was du sagst“, zischt Draco vorgebeugt in mein Ohr und prompt fühle ich mich erregt. Er sollte sich einfach von meiner Haut fernhalten. Ja, das sollte er. „Nicht, dass ich noch meine Arbeit dazu missbrauche, mich an dir zu verlustieren.“

Ich gebe einen kehligen Laut von mir, den Außenstehende durchaus als Schmerzenslaut deuten könnten. Draco jedoch lacht leise, er weiß genau, wie sehr mich diese Vorstellung fertig macht. 

„Du kleines schmutziges Stück“, flüstert er und ich zittere vor Lust. „Für dich gibt es noch ein spezielles Afterwork-Programm.“

Oh jaaaa!

Ich grinse breit vor mir her und rappel mich auf die Beine.

„Afterwork?“

„Afterwork.“

„Meinst du damit After work?“, frage ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein“, grinst er diabolisch. „Nur Afterwork. Und jetzt schwing deinen knackigen Hintern zurück in den Ring und zeig den Klatschern, was du drauf hast.“

Das lasse ich mir nicht zwei Mal sagen.

Am Abend liege ich wie verprügelt auf meinem Bett und vergrabe mein Gesicht im Kissen. Lloyd hat uns ungnädigerweise für den restlichen Trainingstag in diesem Klatschergatter eingesperrt und bis zur Erschöpfung Eisenkugeln schlagen lassen. Meine Arme sind schwer wie Bleikessel und ich frage mich wohin das alles noch führen soll. Wir sind den ersten Tag im Training, Hogwarts gleicht einem sicheren Zufluchtsort und die Zukunft ist ungewiss. 

Ich spüre bereits den Muskelkater meinen Körper hochkriechen und frage mich, wie ich es zum Essen in die Große Halle schaffen soll. Geschweige denn das morgige Training überstehen.

„Na?“

Große Hände bewegen sich über meinen Rücken und ich seufze genüsslich auf. In großen Kreisen wird mein Rücken durchgeknetet und ich brumme zufrieden in mein Kissen. Das ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche...

Die Hände wandern über meine Schultern, meine Arme und streichen zurück über meine gesamte Länge hinab auf meinen Hintern. Muss unwillkürrlich schnurren und drehe mich herum.

„DEAN?!“

Erschrocken rutsche ich zum Kopfende hoch und starre Dean böse an.

„Ja, wer denn sonst?“

Ich schnappe empört nach Luft und zeige mit dem ausgestreckten Finger auf die Tür.

„RAUS!“

„Ok, ok!“, Dean hebt abwehrend die Hände und verzieht sich mit düsterer Miene.

Ich muss wirklich noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden. Das kann ja nicht angehen, dass er nicht versteht, dass ich nicht mit ihm anbändeln will? 

Es klopft an der Tür und schwerfällig krieche ich zur Klinke. Will Dean sich etwa bei mir entschuldigen für diesen frechen Übergriff?

„WAS?“

Grantig reiße ich die Tür auf und erstarre in der Bewegung. Mein Körper erzittert prompt bei seinem Anblick und ich gehe einen Schritt zurück, um ihn ins Zimmer zu lassen.

Mit einem leisen Klick verabschiede ich meinen Verstand und lasse mich von ihm Richtung Bett ziehen. Welch herrlicher Tag...


	12. Nachspiel

12\. Nachspiel

 

„Wie kommst DU denn hierher?“, ich bin überwältigt vor Freude und starre meinen Minimuff Arnold verzückt an. Da zieht er mit seinen stummeligen kleinen Pfötchen an meiner Hose und hüpft immer wieder vor mir her Richtung Bett, nur um gleich wieder zurück zu wuseln, an mir zu ziepen und mich aufzufordern, ihm zu folgen. „Arnold, du solltest doch bei Ron bleiben, solange ich hier im Camp bin!“

Lautstarkes Protestquieken dringt an mein Ohr und ich kuschel mich mit dem alten Arnold in die Kissen. Sehnsüchtig presst er sich an meine Wange und fängt an zu schnurren. Er scheint den ganzen Weg nach Hogwarts auf eigene Faust hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Oder war er etwa blinder Passagier gewesen?

Sagen kann er es mir jedenfalls nicht.

„Arnold, du bringst mich in Schwierigkeiten“, ich kraule ihn im Nacken und er schaut mich aus seinen großen schwarzen Mandelaugen an. „Haustiere sind hier im Moment nicht erlaubt.“

Ein leises Knurren ist zu vernehmen und ich seufze traurig auf. Jetzt muss ich wegen dieses Plüschballs zu Snape und um eine Aufenthaltserlaubnis bitten. Und ich kann mir schon lebhaft vorstellen, wie das enden wird.

Gänsehaut rinnt über meinen Körper, als die Erinnerung an Snape wieder hoch kommt. 

Warum eigentlich nicht?

Weil er über meinen Abgang damals bestimmt noch stinkig ist!

Wo liegt das Problem?

Er wird bestimmt noch fester auf meinen Popo hauen als damals...

Gedankenverloren knuffe ich meinen Minimuff und führe innere Monologe.

„Du willst nicht zurück zu Ron, oder?“

Arnold zwitschert mir zustimmend ins Ohr, hüpft aus meinen Liebkosungen und fängt an, sich aus meinen Socken ein Nest unter dem Bett zu bauen. Er würde niemandem auffallen, doch wenn auch nur eine Hauselfe den ungebetenen Gast entdecken würde, dann gäbe es Krawall.

Und noch härtere Popoklatscher...

„Ich werd mich drum kümmern, dass du bleiben kannst, Arnold.“

Sein fröhliches Zirpen und Sockenschleppen lassen mich den Muskelkater vom Training vergessen (scheiße, das war heut der erste Tag!!) und ich schwinge mich aus dem Bett.

„Sei artig, Arnold“, ich drehe mich in der Tür noch einmal zu dem rosa Wusel um. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Eilig husche ich durch die langen, leeren Flure von Hogwarts. Raus aus dem Gästetrakt und hinunter in die Eingangshalle zu den Treppen, die in den Kerker führen. Seltsamerweise habe ich gar keine Angst, so wie damals. Ich meine, was kann mir denn schon passieren?

Ich bin keine kleine Schülerin mehr, sondern eine erwachsene Frau. Quidditchstar und Sexobjekt. Ich habe viel Geld verdient und habe eine große Fangemeinde. Ich lasse mich nicht von irgendwem unterkriegen, denn ich bin stark.

Jawohl.

Ich bin quasi unbesiegbar.

Rede mir den ganzen Weg zu Snapes Büro selber gut zu und versuche mein Selbstbewusstsein zu stärken. Natürlich habe ich im Grunde recht, aber sobald der schwarze Mann vor mir steht, falle ich bestimmt wieder in diese Schulmädchenrolle. 

Ich kenn mich ja.

Vor lauter Aufregung klopfe ich härter an die Tür, als gewollt und ein promptes „Herein!“ jagt mir Adrenalin durch den Körper.

Ich öffne die Tür und trete in Snapes Büro. Er sitzt mit Lucius zusammen an seinem Schreibtisch und beide schauen mich verwundert an.

„Miss Weasley?“, fragt Lucius ungläubig und runzelt die Stirn.

„Miss Weasley“, kommentiert Snape meine Erscheinung mit fast ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Alleine der Glanz in seinen Augen und der leicht gedehnte Unterton verrät ihn mir gegenüber.

„Guten Abend“, lächel ich zaghaft und versuche meine Verwirrung zu ordnen. Die Anwesenheit dieser beiden Männer macht mich ziemlich fertig und Snape weiss das auch ohne Legilimentik.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Weasley?“, Snapes Stimme wird samtiger denn je und Lucius wirft ihm einen angesäuerten Blick zu. Hat er etwa Angst, dass Snape ihm Konkurrenz machen könnte? Oh, wie spannend!

„Professor Snape“, ich trete vor und versuche meinen gesamten Liebreiz auszustrahlen. „Ich muss etwas mit Ihnen besprechen.“

Seine Augenbrauen fliegen nach oben und er mustert mich belustigt. Sieht jetzt nicht sonderlich nachtragend aus, der Gute, aber vielleicht liegt das an Lucius Anwesenheit.

„Gerne, Miss Weasley, gerne“, Snape lächelt diabolisch und schaut mir tief in die Augen. Gänsehaut kriecht über meinen Rücken und ich kann die Erinnerung nicht fernhalten. 

„Bevorzugen Sie eine Unterredung unter vier Augen, oder ist Mr Malfoys Anwesenheit ebenfalls erwünscht?“

Aaah, dieser Mistkerl! So eine verdammte Falle. Ich kann meinen Chef ja schlecht des Zimmers verweisen lassen, ohne mir nachher eine Mahnung einzufangen. Außerdem geht ihn mein ungebetenes Haustier ebenfalls was an. 

Aber vergiss das dämliche Haustier (sorry, Arnold!), bei dieser doppeldeutigen Fragestellung! Und Snape weiß, dass ich weiß, wie er es gemeint hat. So ein Mistkerl!

Traue ich mich auf ein Spielchen mit beiden bösen Männern? Soll ich es wirklich wagen? Zwischen meinen Beinen krampft es sich lustvoll zusammen bei dem Gedanken, und auch mein Verstand hat absolut nichts dagegen, im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens zu stehen.

Aber vieleicht mache ich mir gerade zu viele Gedanken, und ich bin weit entfernt von doppeldeutiger Dreisamkeit.

„Nun?“, fragt Snape erwartungsvoll und seine tiefe Stimme geht mir durch Mark und Bein.

„Mr Malfoy darf selbstverständlich bleiben“, ich schaue Lucius tief in die Augen und er lehnt sich weiter in seinem Sessel zurück. Er scheint gespannt auf das, was ich noch vor dem Abendessen mit Snape zu besprechen habe.

„Ich würde Ihnen gerne einen Platz anbieten, Miss Weasley, aber mein kleines Büro hat leider nicht soviel Platz für einen zweiten Sessel“, Snape schaut mich prüfend an. „Und Lucius hat keinen Anstand, sich zu erheben und Ihnen seinen Platz anzubieten.“

„Severus!“, braust Lucius auf und bekommt von Snape einen vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen. Einen Blick, der mir so gar nicht gefallen will. Oder doch. Er gefällt mir sogar außerordentlich gut!

Lucius besinnt sich innerhalb von Millisekunden und versinkt noch weiter in den Polstern. Ouh, sie ziehen an einem Strang. Das spüre ich, denn die Luft ist zum Knistern in diesem immer enger werdenden Bürokabuff.

„Das macht nichts, Professor Snape“, höre ich mich sagen. „Dann setze ich mich halt auf Mr Malfoys Schoß.“

Fragend schaue ich Lucius an, der mich mit einem unergründlich tiefem Blick betrachtet. Ich wüsste zu gerne, was in den Köpfen dieser Männer hier vor sich geht. Was sie sich dabei denken, so mit einem unschuldigen Mädchen wir mir, umzugehen.

„Es sei denn Sie haben etwas dagegen, Mr Malfoy?“, verschüchtert senke ich meinen Blick und druckse etwas herum. 

„Komm her“, sagt Lucius mit rauer Stimme und zieht mich an der Hand zu sich auf die Beine. Ich schmiege mich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust und schenke Snape einen koketten Biss auf meine Unterlippe. Snape lehnt sich genüsslich in seinem Sessel zurück und beobachtet Lucius dabei, wie er mit den Händen über meinen Körper fährt, meine Haare zur Seite schiebt und meinen Hals mit kleinen Bissen und Küssen bedeckt. Ich seufze vor Erregung und greife hinter mich, um Lucius dichter an mich heran zu ziehen.

Ai, in was bin ich da schon wieder rein geraten?

„Severus, nun sei du nicht so unhöflich und biete Miss Weasley endlich etwas von diesem vorzüglichen Wein an!“, Lucius knabbert an meinem Ohr und ich erzittere auf seinem Schoß.

„Keinen Wein“, grummel ich leicht enttäuscht. „Ich bin doch ab heute im Training!“

„Oh, na dann werden wir eine andere Verwendung dafür finden“, verspricht Snape und kommt mit der Flasche um den Schreibtisch herum auf mich zu. Lucius schiebt mein Oberteil nach oben und entblößt meinen flachen Bauch. Snapes Mundwinkel zucken für einen Moment nach oben, doch er fängt sich wieder und geht ganz kontrolliert vor mir in die Hocke.

Ouh...

Lucius öffnet meinen BH und legt meine Brüste frei, um sie genüsslich mit beiden Händen zu kneten. Snapes Hände fahren über meinen Bauch hinab zu meinem Hosenknopf (wollte ich nicht eigentlich beim nächsten Kerkerbesuch einen Rock anziehen?!), und öffnen ihn mit einem Ruck. 

„Sind Sie sicher, Miss Weasley, dass Sie nicht schon einmal zum Abendessen gehen möchten?“, stellt Snape diese rein rhetorische Frage. Lucius schaut ihn an, als ob er nun mehr einen Spatz im Hirn hätte und dreht mein Gesicht zu sich hin, um mich energisch zu küssen. 

Holla!

Die Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper ist auch ohne Lupe sichtbar und ich strecke mich erwartungsvoll den beiden Herrschaften entgegen. Lucius bekommt seinen Kuss erwidert und Snape hebe ich mein Becken entgegen. Das sollte wohl als Antwort reichen. 

Findet Snape auch, der meine Hose schnell herunter zieht. Seine Hände wandern meine Beine auf und ab, bis sie irgendwann meine Innenschenkel entlang fahren und sich seine Finger in der goldenen Mitte treffen. Lucius kneift mir in die Nippel und ich stöhne lustvoll in seinen Mund. 

JA!

Ich spüre wie die Lust langsam aus mir tropft und mein Höschen feucht werden lässt, was Snape mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zur Kenntnis nimmt. Er fährt mit einem Finger den Saum meines Höschens nach und schiebt es schließlich ein Stück beiseite. 

Zwei Finger tauchen in mich ein und ich verbiege mich auf Lucius Schoß, dessen Erregung mir hart an den Hintern drückt. Snapes Kopf verschwindet aus meiner Wahrnehmung, doch ich spüre ganz genau, wo er sich befindet. Seine Zunge schnippt über mein Nervenepizentrum und ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das hier überhaupt länger aushalten soll. 

„Letzte Chance, Miss Weasley“, ich spüre Snapes Atem an meinem Eingang. „Wir sind keine netten Männer.“

In meinen Ohren rauscht es und das Verlangen pulsiert durch meinen Kreislauf. Lucius küsst sich über meinen Hals zurück zu meinem Mund und schiebt seine Hände schließlich unter meine Schenkel. Er hält mich mit gespreizten Beinen auf seinem Schoß fest, so dass Snape sich voll und ganz meiner Intimzone widmen kann. Und das tut er verdammt noch Mal auch!!!

Heieieieieieieieiieieiieieiiiiiiiiiiii......

Ich weiß nicht genau, was er da wirklich tut, aber es beschert mir bunte Sterne in meinem Kopf. Lucius greift nach der Weinflasche und trinkt einen großen Schluck daraus. Ein weiterer Schluck wird bei unserem nächsten Kuss in meinen Mund gespült und versüßt den Geschmack von Lucius Lippen umso mehr. 

Bin ich etwa noch nicht willig genug? 

Ach, was solls!

Gierig hänge ich an Lucius Lippen und spüre den kalten Flaschenhals an meiner Seite auf und ab wandern. Mit einem eleganten Schlenker kippt Lucius etwas Wein auf meine Brust, der sofort über meine Mittellinie hinab in den Bauchnabel rinnt. Eine feine rote Spur zieht sich über meinen weißen Körper und der Traum von Snape, wie er Wein aus meinem Bauchnabel trinkt, wird tatsächlich in diesem Moment wahr. 

Voller Genuss leckt er über meine Mitte und Lucius lässt ein weiteres Rinnsal hinab laufen. Ich fühle mich in paradiesische Sphären versetzt und erfreue mich darüber, hier von zwei so kreativen Männern verwöhnt zu werden. 

Snapes Finger tauchen wieder in mich ein und lassen mich verzückt um ihn zusammen ziehen. Lucius tänzelt mit seinen Fingerspitzen auf meiner Klitoris herum und ich winde mich vor Ekstase in seinen Armen.

Die Stöße von Snape werden schneller, Lucius wird forscher, die Lichter in meinem Kopf immer greller. Keuchend und stöhnend biege ich mich meinem süßen Orgasmus entgegen und spüre, wie mir mein Herz bis zum Halse klopft, der Kopf schwindelt und die Augen lauter Flimmerlichter sehen. 

Lucius hält mich fest in seinen Armen, und Snape leckt sich grinsend die Finger ab. Das macht der doch mit Absicht!?

Ach, scheiß drauf.

Bebend atme ich ein und aus. Was für ein grandioser Auftakt zum Trainingslager! Das kann ja noch was werden...

„Miss Weasley, was genau wollten Sie nochmal mit mir besprechen?“, raunt Snape amüsiert und schenkt sich ganz gesittet ein weiteres Glas Wein ein. Als ich meine Augen öffne, sitzt er bereits wieder auf seinem Platz hinterm Schreibtisch, während ich wie ein Stück Treibholz auf Lucius Beinen hänge.

WAS?

„Äh, ich...“, was wollte ich denn nochmal? Man, das kann er mich doch in so einem Moment nicht fragen? Ach ja. „Mein Haustier ist ausgebüxt und hat michhier überrascht. Kann es vielleicht hier bleiben?“

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken“, sagt Snape und macht sich eine Notiz. „Ist es immer noch dieses grässliche neonfarbene Mausvieh?“

„Ja.“

Lässig winkt er ab und ich habe meine Genehmigung.

„Oder hast du was dagegen, Lucius?“, Snape hebt fragend seine Augenbrauen.

„So lange alles seine Ordnung hat, ist es mir Recht“, meint Lucius und ich versuche, mal keine Doppeldeutigkeit in seinen Satz zu interpretieren. Ordnung herrscht hier nun mal gar nicht (und erst recht nicht in meinem Kopf!!).

„Sie sollten zum Abendessen gehen, Miss Weasley“, entlässt mich Snape aus ihrer beiden Fängen. „Denken Sie an all die wichtigen Pläne!“

„Das tue ich“, murmle ich und zieh mich etwas beschämt unter den Blicken der beiden wieder korrekt an. „Auf Wiedersehen.“

„Miss Weasley“, Lucius nickt mir zu, als ob nichts gewesen wäre und Snape schenkt mir wenigstens nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue zum Abschied. 

Immerhin.


	13. Auf weiter Flur

13\. Auf weiter Flur

 

Beim Abendessen sitzen alle maulig am Tisch. Nur Lloyd hat beste Laune und fühlt sich von keinem der mörderischen Blicke bedroht.

„Lloyd, das war der erste Tag!“, blafft Flavia ihn an und knackt grimmig mit ihren Fingern.

„Ich weiß, Schätzchen“, seelenruhig löffelt er seine Suppe und ja, das macht mir Sorgen. Diese Seelenruhe.

„Was ist denn für morgen geplant?“, Dean schaut Lloyd skeptisch an und greift demonstrativ an seine Wade, um alle daran zu erinnern, wozu übermäßiges Training doch führen kann. Oder eigene Blödheit.

„Lass dich überraschen, Dean!“

Ich rolle genervt mit den Augen und betrachte mein spärliches, aber ausgewogenes Abendessen. Jeder von uns bekommt ein maßgeschneidertes Menü und ich muss schon sagen, etwas mehr hab ich doch erwartet. Müde stochere ich in meinem Salat herum und bemerke, dass die Herren Snape und Malfoy gar nicht an ihrem Tischchen sitzen. Lediglich Draco sitzt alleine mit dem Organisatorenteam am Tisch, doch er blättert in einer Fachzeitschrift und liest. Abwesend schiebt er sich sein Essen in den Mund und wirkt eine faszinierende Anziehungskraft auf mich aus.

Wie er da so sitzt. Total versunken in sein Magazin, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt und völlig konzentriert... irgendwie habe ich ihn noch nie so entspannt und mit sich selbst im Reinen erlebt.

Völlig gefangen starre ich ihn an und versinke in einem Tagtraum aus wilden Erinnerungen an unsere Begegnung beim Gala-Abend. Immer wieder sind wir aneinander geraten. Auf höchst intime Weise. Doch wirklich was passiert ist nie. Ich frage mich wirklich, wie er so ist. Im Bett. Und überhaupt. Gedankenverloren schiebe ich mein mageres Fleisch auf dem Teller hin und her und verdränge das Bild von Snape und Malfoy Senior aus meinem Kopf, welches sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund drängelt. 

In mir keimt die Frage auf, warum das alles plötzlich mit mir passiert?

Muss ich mir so dringend die Hörner abstoßen, um mich irgendwann an den Einen, den Richtigen binden zu können? Muss ich erst zur Schlampe werden, um irgendwann als Heilige auf einen Altar gestellt werden zu können? Oder besser noch, VOR den Altar?

Herrjeh...

Neben mir entbrennt eine hitzige Diskussion über Lloyds sadistische Trainingsmethoden, da trifft mich Draco Malfoys bohrender Blick. Ich erwache aus meiner Lethargie, erröte bis unter die Haarwurzeln und widme mich wieder meinem Abendessen.

Ach, verdammt.

Gedankenverloren schlendere ich durch die kühlen Gänge Hogwarts, die mich von der lauen schottischen Sommernacht draußen trennen. Es ist ungewöhnlich mild und wenn ich mich gerade nicht so extrem einsam fühlen würde, hätte ich einen Spaziergang unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel unternommen. 

Ich muss kurz an Hermine denken. Ob sie mittlerweile mit Lupin geredet hat? Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie es bei ihr weiter geht. Meine Gedanken wandern automatisch weiter an meinen Deppenbruder Ron, dem wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal aufgefallen sein wird, dass Arnold verschwunden ist. 

Arnold. Wegen ihm wurde ich heute wieder einmal in eine ziemlich prekäre Situation bugsiert. Gleich mit zwei älteren Männern! Beschämt schlage ich mir die Hände vors Gesicht und klettere auf die breite Fensterbank eines großen Flurfensters. Der Blick über den See ist atemberaubend und die seltsame Stille, die Hogwarts während der Ferien inne hat, sickert durch meinen Körper. Ich genieße meine einsame Auszeit von der Welt und lasse meine Hand in meinen Schritt wandern. Rhythmisch versenke ich meine Finger in mich und lehne mich entspannt an das kalte Glas.

Ich rieche an meinen Fingern.

Abenteuer. Lust. Verlangen.

Schwer seufze ich auf und muss an Sirius denken. Ich frage mich, wieso ausgerechnet er sich gerade durch meinen Kopf schiebt. Sein verschmitztes Lächeln, seine starken Arme und sein absolut perfekter Schwanz...

Meine Hände finden ihren Weg zurück zwischen meine Beine und ich vertreibe mir die Zeit mit flüchtigen Gedanken an den sexy Disco-Piraten. Mein Atem wird schneller, als ich mit zunehmend zitternden Fingern meine erogenen Punkte stimuliere und an der Fensterscheibe bildet sich ein großer milchiger Fleck von meinem heißen Atem.

Wie in einer schwindelerregenden Spirale steigert sich meine Lust und mein Empfinden. Keuchend greife ich nach meiner Brust, während Daumen und Finger meiner anderen Hand, mir eine vorzügliche Erlösung bereiten.

Bebend lehne ich mich zurück und das Gesicht von Draco erscheint vor meinem geistigen Auge. Verwirrt betrachte ich mein Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe.

Warum jetzt er? Ausgerechnet er?

Bevor ich mir weiter Gedanken darüber machen kann, höre ich Schritte am Ende des Flurs und leise Stimmen. Klackernd kommen sie näher und ich presse mich in meine Ecke, in der Hoffnung einfach übersehen zu werden. Schnell richte ich meine Kleidung zurecht und starre demonstrativ aus dem Fenster, so als ob ich dies bereits die ganze Zeit getan hätte.

Irgendwie komme ich aus der Schülerrolle nicht mehr raus. Ich brauch doch keine Angst mehr zu haben, im Dunkeln auf den Fluren erwischt zu werden? 

Die Stimmen werden lauter und mir sträuben sich die Nackenhaare.

„Doch, doch!“, eifert eine mir allzu bekannte Männerstimme. „Wir müssen es unbedingt probieren, Severus!“

Eben genannter bleibt abrupt vor mir stehen und fängt leicht an zu schwanken, als sein Handlanger in ihn rein rennt.

„Miss Weasley“, raunt Snape erstaunt und betrachtet mein erhitztes Gesicht. Er zieht interessiert eine Augenbraue nach oben und mustert meine verwirrte Wenigkeit. Aus dem Schatten hinter Snape schält sich Lucius Malfoy.

Sind die beiden nur noch im Doppelpack anzutreffen?

Lucius Mundwinkel zucken freudig nach oben, als er mich sieht und sich galant vor mir verneigt. Irgendwie komme ich mir etwas verspottet vor. Aber sowas von!

„Ja, Severus!“, ätze ich in provozierendem Ton. „Wir müssen es unbedingt probieren!“

Beide Männer starren mich entgeistert an. Lucius blickt grimmig zu Snape, der mich zähneknirschend anstarrt. Ja, ja, ich weiß... 

„Oh, Verzeihung“, ich rolle mit den Augen. „PROFESSOR Snape, meine ich natürlich.“

„Miss Weasley“, zischt er unangenehm und lehnt sich zu mir auf die Fensterbank. „Achten Sie auf Ihr loses Mundwerk, ansonsten ist die Aufenthaltsgenehmigung für Ihren Staubfänger passee!“

„Ooooder, sie muss sich eine neue einholen!“, wirft Lucius schnell ein und in seinen Augen blitzt es voller Vorfreude.

„Die sie dann allerdings bei mir einzufordern hätte“, erinnert Snape mit diabolischem Grinsen und eine Gänsehaut kriecht über meinen Körper. „Aber danke für die nette Idee, Lucius!“

Lucius will gerade für sich Partei ergreifen, als sein Sohn den Gang entlang geschlendert kommt. Draco hält sich seine Fachzeitschrift vor die Nase und hat den mit einem Lumos versehenen Zauberstab hinters Ohr geklemmt. Ich kann nicht anders, mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. Er sieht so unglaublich aus!

Auch wenn mich interessiert hätte, wo dieses Geplänkel mit Snape und Daddy Malfoy noch hingeführt hätte, bin ich dankbar über Dracos Anwesenheit. Irgendwie muss ich aus dieser Situation raus, und Draco wird mich hier heraus holen!

„Draco“, Lucius schaut schnell auf seine Taschenuhr. „Bist du schon durch mit den ersten Physiostunden?“

„Jupp“, meint Draco kurz angebunden und betrachtet mich skeptisch. 

Ich muss ja auch wieder das total passende Bild für ihn abliefern. Alleine in einer dunklen Ecke mit Snape und seinem Vater. Aber den Gedanken, brauchst du nicht weiter denken, mein Lieber!

„Da bist du ja endlich“, meine ich milde lächelnd zu Draco und rutsche von der Fensterbank. Ich drücke mich an zwei pikiert dreinblickenden Männern vorbei und hake mich bei einem perplexen Draco unter. „Wollen wir dann?“

Ehe Draco zu einem Widerspruch ansetzen kann, ziehe ich ihn mit mir mit. „Einen schönen Abend noch für Sie, Mr. Malfoy und Professor Snape!“

Wir lassen die zwei verdutzt stehen, und ich komme nicht darum zu glauben, jetzt auch bei Snape und Malfoy einen Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben, ich würde jeden Mann nehmen, der mir in die Quere kommt.

Ich seufze und Draco manövriert mich durch die Gänge.

„Was war denn los?“, fragt er und blickt mich immer noch skeptisch an.

„Nichts“, lüge ich. „Ich wollte einfach nicht unhöflich sein, und den beiden sagen, dass ich nicht gerne mit ihnen alleine in einem dunklen Flur plaudere.“

„Ach“, macht Draco. „Aber mit mir plauderst du gerne alleine in einem dunklen Flur?“

Meine feinen Härchen stellen sich prompt auf und wir schauen uns tief in die Augen. Heieieiei....

„Richtig“, hauche ich. „Denn du bist an einem Arbeitsvertrag gebunden, der dich nichts Unüberlegtes tun lässt!“

Draco grummelt unwirsch und drückt mich kraftvoll an die Wand. Er greift nach meinen Handgelenken und führt sie über meinem Kopf zusammen. Unsere Finger verschränken sich schließlich ineinander und ich spüre seine Lippen an meinem Ohr. Sein Atem streicht meinen Hals und lauter kleine Stromstöße durchziehen meinen Körper. 

„Du hast recht“, flüstert er und meine Erregung ist mit einem Mal so schnell Futsch, wie sie gekommen war. „Ich werde nichts Unüberlegtes tun!“

Wütend funkele ich ihn an und versuche mich aus seinem Griff zu winden.

Zwecklos.

„Lass mich los!“, fauche ich. Auf sowas hab ich keinen Bock!

„Nein“, grinst Draco und senkt seine Lippen auf mein Schlüsselbein. „Alles was ich tue, habe ich mir nämlich zuvor gut überlegt.“

Seine Zunge fährt meinen Hals hinauf.

„Ziemlich gut sogar.“


	14. Spielchen

14\. Spielchen

 

Ich weiß nicht, wie wir es in seine Räume geschafft haben. Ehrlich nicht. Ich habe einen totalen Blackout hinter mir und komme erst zu mir, als ich merke, wie eine Feder über meine nackte Haut streift.

Ich bin nackt?!?

Erschrocken ruckt mein Kopf nach oben, aber außer, dass ich an Armen und Beinen gefesselt in einem monströsen Bett liege, bekomme ich kaum etwas mit. Diese große Feder ist an einem langen Stab festgemacht und streicht bedächtig und im immer gleichen Rhythmus über meinen Körper.

„Draco, was zur Hölle ist hier los?!“

Keine Antwort.

Wütend reiße ich an meinen Fesseln, aber sie geben nicht nach. Das glaube ich jetzt ja nicht! 

„Draco!“, rufe ich empört und schaue durch den dunklen Raum. „DRACO!“

Ok. 

Keine Panik.

Passieren kann mir jedenfalls nichts. Selbst wenn mich jemand entführt hat und als Sexsklavin halten will, so werden sie mein Fehlen auf Hogwarts bemerken. Schließlich ist heute der erste Tag, da hat noch niemand die Biege gemacht!

„DRACO, VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE, JETZT SAG WAS!“

Überlegenes Lachen aus dem Off. 

„Angst, Wiesel?“

„ANGST?“

Ja, ein bisschen, Arschloch.

„So ein Quatsch, erzähl mir mal lieber, was das Ganze hier soll!“, fauche ich aufgebracht und wälze mich ungelenk in den Decken hin und her.

„Hmm“, macht Draco und tritt aus der Dunkelheit zu mir ans Bett. Sein Oberköper ist nackt und er trägt eine weite, bequeme Hose. „Ich sagte dir doch, ich habe alles gut überlegt.“

Wütend blinzle ich ihn an und ernte ein spöttisches Grinsen. 

„Soso“, mache ich. „Hast du etwa ein Schlupfloch in deinem Arbeitsvertrag gefunden, der dich nicht davon abhält mir das Hirn aus dem Kopf zu vögeln?“

„So in etwa“, raunt er mit belegter Stimme und eine Gäsnehaut jagt über meinen Körper. Ui!

Jetzt bin ich neugierig. Interessiert blicke ich ihn an, während diese puschelige Feder mir die Seite kitzelt.

Dracos Hände legen sich um meinen Oberschenkel und fangen an, die Innenseite zu massieren. Immer wieder arbeitet er sich vom Knie hinauf zu meiner höchst erogenen Zone nahe des Lustzentrums. Ein Keuchen nach dem Nächsten entfleucht meinen Lippen und ich atme nur noch zitternd ein. 

„Du bist sehr verspannt“, sagt mein Quidditchtherapheut und mir geht ganz langsam ein Licht auf.

„Oh ja“, stöhne ich. „Nicht nur dort, Mr. Malfoy!“

„Nenn mich Doktor!“, schnarrt er an meinem Ohr und die Gänsehaut überläuft mich erneut in einer raschen Welle.

„Ja, Doktor!“

Gespannt halte ich den Atem an, als er hinter sich greift und ein kleines Fläschchen hervor holt. Er träufelt ein paar kalte Tropfen auf meinen Körper und ich muss unwillkürlich zusammen zucken. Der Duft von Rose und Jasmin steigt in meine Nase und fängt an, meine Sinne zu betören.

Mit kreisenden Bewegungen verteilt Draco das Öl auf meiner Haut und sendet unzählige kleine Stromstöße durch meine Nervenbahnen. Er arbeitet sich massierend über meinen ganzen Körper fort, bis er schließlich zu meinem Zentrum gelangt und mit tänzerischen Bewegungen meine Muskelpartien vorsichtig durchknetet. Flüchtig streifen seine Daumen dabei immer wieder über meine Klitoris und entlocken mir flüchtige Laute der Erregung.

„Dok... tor!“, hauche ich andächtig und lasse mich weiter von ihm bearbeiten. 

Dieses Trainingslager wird bestimmt das beste meines Lebens. Wenn Draco mir jetzt jeden zweiten Tag meine Wehwehchen wegmassiert... ouh ja!

„Miss Weasley, Miss Weasley“, Draco schüttelt besorgt den Kopf, während ich mich unter seinen Berührungen winde. „Das sieht gar nicht gut aus!“

„Oh?“

„Ich befürchte, Sie müssen täglich zur Physio erscheinen, ansonsten könnte dieses Trainingslager in einer Katastrophe für Sie enden...“

TÄGLICH!!!!

Erschrocken blicke ich Draco an, der hochkonzentriert zwischen meinen Beinen hockt. 

„Täglich?“, japse ich und versuche die extatischen Sternchen auszublenden, die sich in meine Wahrnehmung schieben. Draco versenkt seinen Daumen in mir und die Sternchen kehren in Form von Sternschnuppen zurück.

„Ja, täglich“, er klingt wirklich ernst. „Und sei es nur für eine fünfminütige Kontrolle...“

„Jaaaa“, hauche ich und genieße den festen Druck, den er in mir ausübt. Fünf Minuten kann ich täglich erübrigen... das geht klar... klar... klar... klaaaaaaaa... aaahaaaaaa!!

Die Fesseln verhindern mein Aufbäumen und halten mich züchtig zurück, während ich glücklich stöhnend und seufzend um Dracos Händen erzittere. 

Er lässt mich ein paar Minuten in Ruhe und fängt dann wieder an mit der Feder über meinen Körper zu streicheln.

„Komme bitte jeden Abend vor dem Schlafengehen zu mir“, sagt Draco mit fester Stimme und ich schaue ihn verwirrt an. Der Unterton ist einfach zu seltsam. „Hörst du?“

„Ok“, sage ich zögernd und versuche mir auf sein Verhalten hin einen Reim zu machen. Irgendwas ist doch komisch.

„Es bleibt nach wie vor dabei, Wiesel“, Draco ist wieder der Alte. Komisch. „So lange wir hier in einem Dienstverhältnis zueinander stehen, kannst du von meinem Schwanz in deiner kleinen Pussy träumen.“

Ouh. Verdammt, diese Wortwahl!! Ich erröte prompt.

Draco lehnt sich grinsend über mich: „Und ich will, dass du davon träumst. Ich will, dass du dir ausmalst, wie ich dich ficke. Wie ich langsam in dich eindringe, dich besinnungslos stoße und na, sagen wir mal, eventuell... auf dir abspritze. Nur ein Beispiel...“

Draco leckt sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen und ich habe vergessen zu atmen. Seine Worte haben sich in meinen Geist eingebrannt und oh ja! Ich werde davon träumen... DEFINITIV!

„Ich kann kaum das Ende dieses Lagers abwarten“, raunt er und lässt seine Hand anstelle der Feder über meinen Körper wandern.

Mein Keuchen bestätigt ihm meine Zustimmung und leise lachend erhebt er sich vom Bett. Mein Blick fällt auf seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper, die starken, muskulösen Therapeutenarme und den knackigen Hintern, den er gut in der weiten Hose verbirgt... die noch mehr verbirgt... oh man...

Ich beiße mir sehnsüchtig auf die Lippe und erinnere mich daran, dass heute erst der erste Tag des Sommertrainingslagers ist. Der erste Tag von einem verdammt langen Sommertrainingslager.

Draco verlässt das Zimmer und mit dem Klicken der Tür verpuffen meine Fesseln. Schwerfällig richte ich mich auf reibe über meine Gelenke. 

Ich sollte endlich ins Bett gehen.

Alleine.


	15. Harte Zeiten

15\. Harte Zeiten

 

Der nächste Tag ringt uns wieder einmal fast alle Kräfte ab. Lloyd lässt uns eine Steilwand erklimmen und jeder der abstürzt oder den Halt verliert wird von ihm mit Schmach durch einen irrwitzigen Kletterparcours gescheucht. Nachdem wir alle immer wieder auf die Fresse gefallen sind, erhöht Lloyd das Pensum und lässt Klatscher auf uns los. Nur noch eine Hand zum Festhalten und die andere zum Schlagen. Wir rieseln wie bröckliger Putz von der Wand, doch das Martyrium nimmt kein Ende. Lloyd ist gnadenlos und wird dieses Trainingslager nicht lebend verlassen. So viel steht fest.

Lloyd schiebt den Trainingsplan natürlich Malfoy in die glänzenden Designerschuhe, doch ich glaube ziemlich stark daran, dass er gerade seine eigene sadistische Ader an uns auslebt. Malfoy Senior hat von sportlichem Training nämlich genauso viel Ahnung, wie von der Aufzucht von Hippogreifen und wenn Draco ihm nicht den ein oder anderen Input geben würde, dann ... ach, lassen wir das. 

Nach dem Abendessen mache ich mich wie verabredeet auf den Weg zu Draco und muss alle paar Gänge anhalten, um meinen geschundenen Körper in eine Schonhaltung zu bringen. Die Freude auf eine Happy-End-Massage ist im Keim erstickt und ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie ich dieses Lager psychisch und physisch überstehen soll. Ob Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel weilt? Hmm.

„Da bist du ja!“, Draco reißt die Tür vor meiner Nase auf und ich schlurfe schwer atmend in seinen Behandlungsraum. Seufzend lasse ich mich auf der Massageliege nieder und verdecke meine Augen.

„Ihr habt euch heute nicht gut angestellt, was?“, murmelt Draco und betrachtet abschätzend meinen mit blauen Flecken übersäten Körper. 

„Nicht gut angestellt?“, viel zu schnell fahre ich nach oben und blitze ihn wütend an. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was hier mit uns gemacht wird? Schon der zweite Tag absolutes Auroren-Bootcamp ohne nennenswerte Parallelen zu einem normalen Quidditchtraining!“

„Wiesel, das ist erbärmlich“, schmunzelt Draco und ich fange an vor Wut zu kochen. „Alle Übungen und Aufgaben haben ihren Sinn und wenn du das mit deinem kleinen Hirn nicht kapierst, ist das dein Problem.“

„Sag mal spinnst du?“, fauche ich und kralle mich in der Liege fest. 

„Das kommt davon, wenn man nur noch ans Vögeln denkt“, Draco zuckt gelassen mit den Schultern. „Konzentriere dich auf das Training und du wirst das schaffen.“

„Du kannst mich mal!“

„Ich weiß“, grinst er und drückt mich zurück auf die Liege. Sein Zauberstab scannt meinen Körper ab und ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchflutet mich. Draco seufzt erleichtert auf und geht zu einem Wandschrank.

„Ich gebe dir ein kleines Mittelchen aus der Hausapotheke. Damit werden die Schmerzen besser und die blauen Flecke verschwinden auch“, er kramt in einer Kiste mit vielen klirrenden Flakons und kommt mit einem roten Trank zurück. „Hier, damit kannst du morgen wieder kerngesund zum Training antreten.“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das will“, jammere ich und schlucke das Zeug hinunter.

„Du musst“, klärt Draco die Lage und ich seufze ergeben. 

Der Trank fängt an zu wirken und meine Schmerzen verschwinden. Mit einer eindeutigen Kopfbewegung zur Tür gibt mir Draco zu verstehen, dass ich entlassen bin. Verziehe meinen Mund zur Schmolllippe und frage mich ernsthaft, warum ich mich auf das tägliche Tête-à-tête mit ihm so gefreut habe. 

„Vergiss nicht, von meinem Schwanz zu träumen, Wiesel!“

ARGH!!

Am nächsten Morgen haben wir alle Angst davor den neuen Portschlüssel zu berühren. Natürlich tun wir es dann doch und landen mitten im Meer, fernab einer Insel. Lloyd sitzt auf seinem Besen über unseren Köpfen und zeigt in die Ferne. 

„Dahin schwimmen. Gönnt euch kleine Pausen und passt auf den Seegang auf. Keine Magie!“

Wie Treibholz dümpeln wir nebeneinander her und ich sehe, wie Flavia panisch durch die Gegend blickt. 

„Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle“, meint Dean und fängt an gemächlich Richtung Insel zu schwimmen.

„Ich werde ihn erwürgen“, sagt Aurelio und folgt ihm. „Oder ersticken.“

„Oder wir sperren ihn in den Kerker und lassen ihn verhungern“, schlägt Flavia vor, die mit größter Selbstbeherrschung einen Schwimmzug nach dem nächsten macht. 

Ich spare mir meinen Atem und gebe nur zustimmendes Grummeln von mir. Der weite Himmel über mir und das weite Wasser und die Tiefe unter mir, lösen ein Unbehagen aus. Ich mag es im Meer oder in Seen zu schwimmen, aber da muss ich noch auf den Grund gucken können. Diese Schwärze macht mich fast wahnsinnig, wenn ich daran denke, was sie gruseliges verbergen könnte.

Mit größter Konzentration fasse ich die Insel in mein Blickfeld und lasse dieses sichere Ziel nicht wieder aus den Augen. Ich blende die kräftezehrenden Gespräche der anderen bald aus und bewege mich wie eine geschmeidige Maschine durch die großen, seichten Wellen.

Irgendwann werden meine Arme schwer und meine Beine lahm. War die Insel nicht gerade viel näher gewesen? Zitternd atme ich ein und aus und hoffe, dass mich diese monotone Aufgabe zu Halluzinationen verleitet hat.

Ich schwimme weiter und spüre immer deutlicher, wie mich meine Kräfte im Stich lassen. Eine Weile lasse ich mich auf dem Rücken treiben und nehme dann wieder Kurs auf die Insel, die nur noch hundert Meter vor mir liegt. Drei von uns liegen schon keuchend am Strand und ich frage mich, wie sie es so schnell dort hin geschafft haben. Flavia ist nämlich unter ihnen und die hatte ich doch eigentlich schon vor längerer Zeit abgehangen. Hmm.

In dem Moment als ich mich nicht mehr bewegen kann vor lauter Erschöpfung, spüre ich festen, sandigen Boden unter meinen Füßen. Mir wird klar, dass Lloyd die Aufgabe an unsere Kondition gekoppelt hatte und jeder die Insel erreicht, wenn er nicht mehr kann. 

Lloyd sitzt im Sand und notiert sich unsere Zeiten. Zufrieden nickt er mir zu, doch ich recke ihm einen unhöflichen Finger entgegen.

Meine Wasserflasche entleere ich in einem Zug und lasse mir die warme Sonne auf meine kalten, steifen Glieder scheinen. Zu unserer aller Erleichterung lässt Lloyd keine Klatscher auf uns los, die uns den Strand entlang jagen können, sondern setzt sich mit uns zusammen hinter eine Düne, packt Proviant aus und geht mit uns die Spielzüge der Chudley Cannons durch. 

Dieses Theorietraining besänftigt unsere Gemüter und das Abendessen in Hogwarts verläuft entspannter als am Vorabend. Wir lachen viel und witzeln darüber, dass uns dann morgen wohl die Hölle erwarten wird, nachdem wir ja nun so nachsichtig behandelt wurden.

Mit mulmigen Gefühl mache ich mich auf den Weg zu Draco. Was wenn es morgen tatsächlich wieder nur Folter gibt?

„Komm rein“, er hält mir die Tür auf und grinst mich an.

„Muskelkater?“

„Miau“, mache ich und strecke mich auf der Liege aus.

Draco scannt meinen Körper wieder ab und das Kribbeln durchflutet mich angenehm. Zufrieden nickt er mir zu und massiert mir die Arme und Beine. Genüsslich seufze ich auf, doch er macht keinerlei Anstalten, sich meinem Zentrum zu nähern.

„Fertig“, meint er leichthin und notiert sich etwas in meiner Behandlungsakte.

„Fertig?“, wiederhole ich angesäuert und werfe ihm einen strafenden Blick entgegen. 

„Ja“, lächelt Draco und zeigt mit dem Daumen auf die Tür. „Oder hast du noch was auf dem Herzen?“

„Nein“, sage ich grimmig und ignoriere seinen ironischen Unterton. 

Mit einem Gefühl von sexueller Frustration im Bauch und in der Intimzone mache ich mich auf den Weg in meine Räumlichkeiten. So hatte ich mir die allabendlichen Behandlungen wirklich nicht vorgestellt!

Die Fackeln auf den Gängen fangen langsam an zu brennen, und die Sonne verabschiedet sich langsam hinter den Bergen. Ich hocke in meinem Zimmer auf der Fensterbank und starre auf den See, der glitzernd vor mir liegt. Arnold liegt in meinem Arm eingekuschelt und fängt leise an zu schnarchen. 

Die Ruhe umfängt mich und macht mich müde. Wer weiß was der Portschlüssel morgen für uns bereit hält? Ich lege Arnold in sein Nest und schlage die Bettdecke zurück, als plötzlich mit voller Wucht die Scheibe explodiert.

Reflexartig ducke ich mich, doch die fliegenden Splitter treffen meinen Arm. Fassungslos starre ich auf das große Loch, wo ich gerade noch gesessen habe. Der Schreck zieht mir die Beine weg und ich sacke zitternd in mich zusammen. 

Weit entfernt nehme ich war, wie Leute in mein Zimmer stürmen und aufgeregt durcheinander reden. Malfoy, Snape ... dann wird es dunkel vor meinen Augen.


	16. Untersuchungen

_Halloooooooooooo!_   


_Ja, wer hätte das gedacht, es geht tatsächlich weiter! Ich versuche mal regelmäßiger zu schreiben und die Geschichte voran zu treiben ... höhö ... Wortspiel ;-)_   


_Viel Spaß,_

_eure Mel_  
 

\---------  
 

 **16\. Untersuchungen**  
 

„ ... totale Trollscheiße!“  
 

„ ... ungünstiger Zeitpunkt...“  
 

„ ... Auroren ... Untersuchungskommission ...“  
 

Boah, mir dröhnt der Schädel. Gesprächsfetzen pressen sich durch mein Trommelfell und jagen wie verbotene Flüche in mein Hirn. Ich spüre wirklich jede Synapse, ich schwör!  
 

„Was machen wir jetzt Severus?“, flüstert Lucius gereizt und in meinen Ohren fängt es an zu Wummern. Erinnert mich an Captain Black`s Bässe...  
 

„Grmpf!“  
 

„Wir behalten die Contenaince, sie wird wach!“, kommt es gelassen vom dunklen Tränkemeister und ein wohliger Schauer überkommt mich, als der tiefe Klang seiner Stimme mich durchdringt.  
 

Ich versuche mich zu bewegen, aber mein Körper scheint mit Bleiketten fixiert worden zu sein. Ein dumpfes Ächzen entweicht meiner trockenen Kehle und schwerfällig hebe ich die Augenlider.  
 

Verwirrt blicke ich um mich und sehe Snape und Lucius neben meinem Bett stehen. Nein, nicht mein Bett. Das Bett auf der Krankenstation, in welchem ich liege.  
 

„Was ist passiert?“, hauche ich benebelt und versuche das helle Flimmern vor meinen Augen wegzuwischen. Habe wohl einige Zeit geschlafen!  
 

„Wir wissen es nicht“, mein Lucius Malfoy zerknirscht. „Dein Fenster ist in die Luft gejagt worden und wir sind heilfroh, dass es dich nicht zerfetzt hat.“  
 

„Aber warum?“, ich schlucke den großen, trockenen Kloß in meinem Hals herunter. Trachtet mir etwa jemand nach dem Leben?  
 

„Wir haben da eine Ahnung“, antwortet Snape mit tiefer Wohlfühlstimme und ich kuschel mich automatisch tiefer in die Kissen, „aber wir können noch keine weiteren Auskünfte erteilen.“  
 

Eigenbrödlerisch starre ich vor mich hin und lasse das Geschehene revue passieren. Mein Fenster ist explodiert, ich bin abgeloost und Snape und Lucius erwarten also eine Aurorenfraktion, die sie annervt. Wie von Aragog gestochen fahre ich hoch.  
 

„Was ist mit Arnold?“, ächze ich unter aufkeimenden Schmerzen hervor, die solch zackige Bewegungen wohl noch verursachen.  
 

„Dem Staubfänger geht es gut“, grummelt Snape und ich sacke erleichtert zurück.  
 

„Im Gegensatz zu dir“, sagt Malfoy besorgt und weist auf meinen bandagierten Arm. „Du wirst bestimmt zwei Tage nicht zum Training können, bis die Wunden komplett verheilt sind.“  
 

„Oh nein, das ist -“  
 

Fantastisch! Zwei Tage Pause von Lloyds sadistischer Schinderei!  
 

„- großer Drachenmist! Ich kann doch nicht das Training ausfallen lassen!“  
 

„Du musst“, zischelt Lucius, „du bist die beste Spielerin und ich will, dass du gesund bist in der nächsten Saison.“  
 

„Hier“, Snape zückt eine Phiole mit grünlichem Trank. „Das wird dir helfen, schneller zu genesen.“  
 

„Was ist das?“, skeptisch rümpfe ich die Nase.  
 

„Miss Weasley“, schnurrt Snape und weckt damit mein Vertrauen. Ich bin ja so ein leichter Köder! „Selbst wenn ich Ihnen sagen würde, um was für ein Gebräu es sich hier handelt, so bezweifle ich, dass Sie etwas damit anfangen können. Mit Verlaub, ich beziehe mich auf Ihre damaligen Leistungen in dem ehrwürdigen Fach Zaubertränke und wenn Sie nicht in der Zwischenzeit ein Studium ebendieses Faches abgelegt haben-“  
 

„Sie sagten vorhin, Sie haben eine Ahnung, warum mein Fenster in die Luft gejagt wurde“, schneide ich Snape schließlich den Scheiß-Monolog ab. Was interessieren mich seine dämlichen Tränke? Werde nie wieder danach fragen.

„Warum können Sie mir nichts darüber erzählen? Ich hätte auch dabei draufgehen können!“  
 

Snape stockt und Lucius Gesichtsfarbe wechselt zwischen weiß und noch weißer.  
 

„Es ist nichts Offizielles“, grummelt Lucius und Snape schnauft entnervt. „Der werte Mister Potter verbietet jegliche Mutmaßungen, bevor er kein eindeutiges Ergebnis hat.“  
 

„Harry ist hier?!“, meine Stimme überschlägt sich fast.  
 

Harry hier in Hogwarts? Bei Draco, Lucius und Snape? Bei MIR?  
 

„Natürlich ist er hier“, Snape lässt sich FAST nichts von seiner Verachtung für Harry anmerken. „Er will ermitteln und nebenbei auf Sie aufpassen, Miss Weasley.“  
 

„Er will WAS?“, frage ich schrill. „Er will mich überwachen, das ist alles!“  
 

„Na, dann werden das sehr, sehr spannende Tage“, grinst Snape und diese seltsam kribbelnde Gänsehaut durchzieht meine schmerzenden Glieder. Ich scheine jedenfalls wieder so weit bei Laune zu sein, als dass ich zweideutige Anspielungen aus jedem Satz filtern kann.  
 

„Die Besuchszeit ist vorbei, meine Herren“, Madam Pomfrey stürmt durch den Gang und winkt die zwei Zauberer hinter sich her. Sie verneigen sich leicht zum Abschied und lassen mich alleine im Krankenbett zurück.  
 

Was, bei Merlin, führen sie im Schilde?  
 

Nachdenklich starre ich den beiden hinterher, als schließlich die Tür aufgeht und Draco Malfoy mit besorgter Miene den Raum betritt. Mein Herz macht einen kleinen Hüpfer. So bis unter die Decke in etwa.  
 

„Die Besuchszeit ist vorbei“, flüstere ich erschöpft. Ein bisschen leiden darf ich ja schon.  
 

„Aber nicht für deinen behandelnden Therapeuten“, grummelt Draco ernst und zückt seinen Zauberstab. Er eicht ihn ein und scannt meinen Körper einmal ab.  
 

„Wie konnte das nur passieren?“, murmelt er fast zu sich selbst und projiziert die Daten an die Wand.  
 

„Ich bin jetzt echt verspannt, Doktor“, versuche ich ihn aufzumuntern und erhoffe mir tatsächlich ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Körperlich. „Bekomme ich eine wohltuende Massage?“  
 

„Wiesel, du hast ein saftiges Schleudertrauma“, faucht er mich an und ich seufze genervt. „Potter meinte, es war eine magische Explosion und er hat Recht! An dir klebt die magische Scheiße wie Muggelkleister.“  
 

„Was bedeutet das?“, frage ich mit großen Augen.  
 

„Deine Magie ist eingeschränkt dadurch“, so grimmig habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. „Die nächsten zwei Tage darfst du quasi im Schulsprecherbad verbringen und ordentlich planschen.“  
 

Ach!  
 

„Ich kann mir Schlimmeres vorstellen“, grinse ich bei dem Gedanken an Lloyds Schwimmstunde. Ehrlich, in warmem Wasser rumzudümpeln und seine geschundenen Glieder zu entspannen, klingt doch echt akzeptabel.  
 

„Ich hoffe, du kommst regelmäßig nach dem Rechten schauen“, ich recke kampfeslustig mein Kinn nach vorne und Dacos Mundwinkel umspielt ein flüchtiges Lächeln.  
 

„Bis morgen“, sagt er nur und lässt mich mit einem Augenzwinkern allein. Das war keine eindeutige Antwort!  
 

Mein Blick fällt auf Snapes grünes Gemisch und ich nehme es prüfend in die Hand. Ganz wohl ist mir dabei nicht. Und Snape selber hatte damals schon im Unterricht immer gesagt, man solle nie einem Trank trauen, den man nicht selbst gebraut hat. Und erst recht nicht, wenn man nicht weiß, was es eigentlich sein soll und man es so am Geruch oder der Farbe hätte erkennen können.  
 

Ich ziehe den Stöpsel und rieche vorsichtig am Flakon. Nichts.  
 

Ich hadere einen kurzen Moment, kneife die Augen zu und kippe den Trank in meinen Nachttopf.  
 

Schließlich schlafe ich mit dumpfen Schmerzen in den Knochen und Muskeln wieder ein. Mittlerweile war es mitten in der Nacht und die Ereignisse vom Abend haben mich doch ziemlich geschwächt.  
 

Ich träume von dem großen Knall und schrecke schweißgebadet auf. Neben meinem Bett sitzt Harry in einem großen Sessel und schläft. Die Überwachung hat also bereits begonnen.  
 

Für einen Moment überlege ich, ob ich ihn wecken und zu meinem Fall ausquetschen soll. Schließlich kriecht bereits das erste Sonnenlicht über die Berge. Mein Team wird in einer knappen halben Stunde beim Frühstück sitzen und dann in die heutige Schlacht ziehen. Ohne mich.  
 

„Hey“, krächzt Harry verschlafen und blinzelt mir entgegen. „Du bist ja wach!“  
 

„Hey“, antworte ich lächelnd und aus dem Nichts erscheint mein Frühstückstablett auf dem Beistelltisch.  
 

„Wie geht es dir? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als die Nachricht von der Explosion in die Aurorenzentrale kam.“  
 

„Draco sagt, ich habe ein massives Schleudertrauma und magischen Kleister an mir dran. Es geht mir dementsprechend gut!“  
 

Harry fährt sich durch die struppigen Haare und nickt leicht abwesend.  
 

„Ja, das hat er mir gestern Abend schon erzählt. Eine magische Bombe, die deine Zauberkräfte beeinträchtigt. Das hat seine Analyse des Zaubers ergeben.“  
 

„Wer macht sowas?“, frage ich gereizt und greife nach meinem Frühstück. „Gibt es sowas auf dem Schwarzmarkt für jeden Troll zu kaufen, oder muss man dazu schon ein ganz Gewitzter sein?“  
 

„Magische Bomben sind jetzt keine Seltenheit“, grübelt Harry und mir wird ganz anders. „Es kommt halt immer nur drauf an, was für eine Intensität der hinterlegte Zauber hat und wie er sich auswirkt. Und natürlich die Sprengkraft. In der magischen Strafverfolgung haben wir auch solche Bomben im Einsatz. Was mich nur wundert, ist, dass es gleich so eine heftige Explosion gab. Wenn man dir nur für ein paar Tage die Magie hätte rauben wollen, hätte es auch eine leichte Verpuffung getan. Die Spuren am Tatort sind einfach ziemlich widersprüchlich und entweder muss ich das ganze als gezielten Mordanschlag auf deine Person werten, oder es war ein absoluter Dilettant, der die Bombe gebastelt hatte.“  
 

Ich lasse Harrys Worte sacken und mir wird ganz anders. Mit seiner Anwesenheit als Auror wird mir erst richtig bewusst, was das Ganze bedeutet. Mein Leben war tatsächlich in Gefahr. Ist es das immer noch?  
 

Gänsehaut macht sich breit und mir bleibt der Bissen im Hals stecken, je länger ich darüber nachdenke.  
 

„Ich werde mich jetzt etwas frisch machen und frühstücken gehen“, Harry erhebt sich und streckt sich aus. In seiner Aurorenrobe sieht er äußerst wichtig aus. Auch wenn sie von der Nacht auf dem Sessel ziemlich zerknittert ist. „Ich komme nachher nochmal rein, wenn ich mit Robards gesprochen habe.“  
 

Ich nicke mechanisch und fasse mir an den steifen Nacken. Als er sich in Bewegung setzt, durchzuckt mich Panik.  
 

„Harry!“, japse ich und er bleibt stehen. „Ich will nicht allein sein!“  
 

Er bemerkt meine Angst und nickt nachdenklich.  
 

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du unter Schutz gestellt wirst.“  
 

„Danke“, seufze ich und lehne mich ins Kissen zurück. Die Tür fällt ins Schloss und mein wunderschönes Hogwarts, Ort voller Abenteuer und Kindheitserinnerungen, bekommt einen düsteren Schatten.


	17. Badezeit

**Badezeit**  
 

Vom Krankenbett aus beobachte ich jeden Winkel des Raumes und verfolge jede Bewegung Madam Pomfreys. Mein Misstrauen gegenüber der Welt und ihrer Bewohner ist ins Unermessliche gestiegen. Wem kann ich jetzt noch vertrauen?  
 

Die Tür geht auf und Harry huscht wieder an mein Bett.  
 

„Alles gut?“  
 

„Nein“, knirsche ich. „Ich bin total durch den Wind und solange ich hier ans Bett gefesselt bin, macht mich meine Hilflosigkeit rasend!“  
 

„Das verstehe ich“, seufzt Harry. „Vielleicht solltest du jetzt baden gehen, damit du morgen Abend vielleicht schon deine Zauberkraft wieder hast.“  
 

„Morgen Abend!“, stöhne ich genervt und blicke Harry flehend an. „Kannst du nicht einen Ratzeputz zaubern, und alles ist gut?“  
 

„Wenn das so einfach wäre“, er rollt mit den Augen. „Nein, kann ich nicht. Magische Bomben sind etwas komplizierter konzipiert und konstruiert. Snape braut dir gerade einen speziellen Badezusatz, der die Aufhebung der Zauberwirkung beschleunigt. Draco hat gestern den Zauberspruch, der in deinen Poren klebt, noch analysiert. Ich denke, so kommen wir schnell voran.“  
 

„Was ist das für ein Badezusatz?“  
 

„Ginny, ich jage Verbrecher“, informiert er mich und rückt sich die Brille auf der Nase zurecht. „Ich weiß nicht, was die Fledermaus dir zusammenbraut.“  
 

„Ich weiß nicht, wem ich noch trauen kann!“  
 

„Meinst du etwa Snape würde dir etwas antun wollen? Ich bitte dich“, Harry klingt etwas empört und irgendwie ist dieser Gedanke tatsächlich ziemlich absurd. Warum sollte einer meiner längsten Bekannten mir etwas Böses wollen? Wir haben damals gemeinsam gekämpft und sind als Kriegshelden in die Geschichte eingegangen. Es würde keinen Sinn ergeben.  
 

„Du hast Recht“, ich fühle mich ein bisschen wohler. „Ich sehe gerade überall Teufel.“  
 

„Ich werde so oft es mir möglich ist nach dir sehen. Wenn es dir Recht ist, Ginny, dann schlafe ich nachts bei dir und passe auf“, schlägt Harry vor und ich frage mich, ob er ein bisschen Eigennutz daraus ziehen will. So ganz scheint er mich nie aufgegeben zu haben.  
 

„Kein Problem“, ich nicke zustimmend. „Wer passt tagsüber auf mich auf?“  
 

„Tja“, nervös leckt er sich über die Lippen. „Robards hat einen weiteren Auroren aus Kostengründen abgelehnt. So lange du dich nicht selbst magisch verteidigen können wirst, kommen nur drei Personen in Frage, die quasi im Schichtdienst Wache halten können.“  
 

Oh nein.  
 

„Snape und die Malfoys sollen also auf mich aufpassen?“, eine Gänsehaut fräst sich über meinen Körper hinweg zur zentralen Anlaufstelle für Lustspielereien. Mein Herz fängt an schneller zu schlagen und zwischen meinen Schenkeln klopft es bereits verdächtig.  
 

Ausgerechnet diese drei!  
 

„Sie hatten jedenfalls nichts gegen meine Bitte einzuwenden.“  
 

Natürlich nicht! Warum auch?  
 

Ich schwanke zwischen Freude, Aufregung und Misstrauen hin und her. Ich bin mit jedem dieser drei Männer schon ziemlich intim geworden. Und nun verschafft mir ausgerechnet Harry auch noch Zeit mit ihnen. Wenn er wüsste, was bisher gelaufen ist, er würde mich auf der Stelle in die geschlossene Abteilung des St. Mungo Hospitals schicken. Und es irgendwie so hindrehen, dass meine Liebhaber bis an ihr Lebensende in Askaban schmoren würden.  
 

Snape hat Recht. Es würden sehr, sehr spannende Tage werden.  
 

Harry muss schließlich mit der Spurensicherung weitermachen, und lässt mich wieder alleine. Es dauert aber keine fünf Minuten, als Snape auf die Krankenstation kommt und einen großen Dekanter mit gelber Flüssigkeit in der Hand schwenkt, als ob er mir gleich Wein kredenzen möchte.  
 

„Können Sie aufstehen, Miss Weasley?“  
 

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape“, lächel ich höflich und versuche meine Beine über die Bettkante gleiten zu lassen. Jede Faser meiner Muskeln schmerzt und zieht. Schwerfällig schaffe ich es auf die wackligen Beine zu kommen.  
 

„Halten Sie sich an meinem Arm fest“, grummelnd hält er mir die Hand hin, und ich hangle mich an seine Seite. „Ich bringe Sie jetzt zum Badezimmer.“  
 

„Und dann?“  
 

„Werden Sie den ganzen Tag baden dürfen“, er hält mir den Dekanter vor das Gesicht. „Damit.“  
 

„Schön und gut, Professor“, seufze ich, als wir uns langsam in Bewegung setzen und ich festigere meinen Griff. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es alleine in die Wanne schaffe.“  
 

Meine Aufregung pulsiert durch meinen Kreislauf und ich merke, wie Snape sich nach diesen Worten anspannt.  
 

„Oder das entkleiden“, setze ich noch flüsternd hinzu.  
 

Ich wüsste zu gerne, was für Schweinereien ihm gerade durch den Kopf schießen. Bei mir sind es jedenfalls viele bunte Bilder von zwei eng umschlungenen Körpern, die sich nackt in einem Meer aus Seifenblasen aneinander reiben.  
 

„Dann wollen wir mal“, Madam Pomfrey hakt mich auf der anderen Seite unter und meine exklusiven Gedanken zerplatzen wie die Seifenblasen von so eben.  
 

Snape und Pomfrey bringen mich ins nahegelegene Badezimmer der Krankenstation, welches nicht ansatzweise den Charme eines Schulsprecherbades aufweist. Keine bunten Fenster, kein spektakulärer Pool, eigentlich nur ein hässlicher weißer Raum mit großer Badewanne, Dusche und Massageliege.  
 

Ach, ich bin nicht anspruchsvoll.  
 

Die Massageliege reicht völlig aus, um neue kreative Ideen in meinen Kopf zu setzen, was man da drauf alles anstellen könnte.  
 

Madam Pomfey macht ein paar komische Zauberstabbewegungen und ein großer Raumtrenner erscheint vor der Badewanne.  
 

„Ich hoffe, du hast dir was Spannendes zum Lesen mitgebracht, Severus“, meint Madam Pomfrey leichtfertig. „Bis deine Wachablösung kommt dauert es drei Stunden.“  
 

„Traust du Miss Weasley etwa ein ordentliches Gespräch nicht zu, Poppy?“, Snape stellt den Dekanter beiseite und zieht sich quietschend einen Schemel heran, den er umgehend in einen weich gepolsterten Sessel verwandelt.  
 

„Nein, Severus“, grinst Madam Pomfrey, „ich traue es dir nicht zu, dich drei Stunden lang mit einer jungen Frau zu unterhalten.“  
 

Sie wirft mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu.  
 

„Wenn Sie auch etwas zu Lesen benötigen, kann ich Ihnen jederzeit etwas aus der Bibliothek besorgen, Miss Weasley!“  
 

„Ich werde drauf zurück kommen“, meine ich mit einem Seitenblick auf Snape, der es sich im Sessel bequem macht.  
 

Oder vielleicht auch nicht...  
 

Madam Pomfrey bugsiert mich hinter den Paravant und hilft mir beim Entkleiden. Irgendwie finde ich die Tatsache, dass Snape gerade auf der anderen Seite sitzt ziemlich verwegen. Er weiß, dass ich gerade splitterfasernackt in die Wanne steige, aber er kann mich nicht sehen.  
 

„Ich lasse die Tür angelehnt“, sagt Madam Pomfrey und drückt die Klinke herab. „Falls irgendetwas benötigt wird, bin ich auf der Station und kann helfen.“  
 

„Danke, Poppy“, verabschiedet Severus die Krankenschwester meines Vertrauens.  
 

„Danke, Madam Pomfey“, murmele ich und entspanne in dem warmen Wasser.  
 

Meine Gliedmaßen treiben wie betäubt umher und ich bilde mir zumindest ein, spüren zu können, wie sich der explosive Zauber langsam aus meinen Poren löst. Ich höre noch wie sich Madam Pomfreys Schritte auf dem Flur vom Badezimmer entfernen, als Snapes Stimme bereits die Ruhe bricht.  
 

„Zu dumm, jetzt hat sie glatt den Badezusatz vergessen!“

 

\----------

 

**TBC. Ja, dumm gelaufen.... wirklich dumm XD Hoffentlich kriegt Snape das Wasser hin ;-)**


	18. Zerplatzte Blasen

„Also, Miss Weasley", meint Snape samtig. „Wie sollen wir mit dieser, nun ja, etwas ungewöhnlichen Situation umgehen?"

„Sie meinen, dass Sie eine Schülerin beim Baden beaufsichtigen müssen?", ich starre auf den Paravant, der mich von Snape trennt. So etwas Erotisches habe ich lange nicht erlebt! 

Ach, doch...

Nichtsdestotrotz kriecht diese fette Gänsehaut über meinen gesamten Körper, obwohl ich in dem heißen Badewasser gar nicht frieren dürfte. Der Punkt zwischen meinen Schenkeln gibt mir allerdings zu verstehen, dass es sich nicht um Kälte handeln kann. 

Mein Kopf hat anscheinend doch was von der Bombe abbekommen.

„Ich meine damit", Snape räuspert sich ein wenig, „dass ich es für unabdingbar halte, auf den vergessenen Badezusatz zu verzichten. Er muss unbedingt ins Wasser. Allerdings würde ich es vorziehen, nicht hinter den Paravant treten zu müssen."

„Ich denke, den Zeitpunkt für Schamgefühle haben wir bereits vor einiger Zeit hinter uns gelassen", winke ich ab und plätschere einladend mit dem Wasser umher. „Bringen Sie mir doch einfach den Badezusatz, Professor!"

Snape seufzt und scheint mit sich zu ringen. Eine Antwort erhalte ich nicht.

„Und was genau hält Sie davon ab?", bohre ich etwas aufgeregt nach.

„Meine Beherrschung!", zischt Snape und jagt einen erregenden Schauer durch mich. „Ich kann für nichts garantieren, Miss Weasley..."

Ein erneuter Stromschlag durchzuckt mich.

„ ... nicht nach unseren letzten Begegnungen."

Die Erinnerungen wallen durch meinen Kopf und ich atme bebend ein. Meine Phantasie geht eigene Wege und die nackten Bilder von vorhin steigen wieder vor mein inneres Auge.

„Was könnte denn passieren?", frage ich krächzend und werfe wieder einen Blick auf die Trennwand. Dahinter steht er. Und ich liege nackt hier im Wasser. 

Ouuuuh!

„Nun", ich kann förmlich hören, wie er sich über die Lippen leckt und meine Anspannung weiter in die Höhe treibt. „Ich könnte vergessen, dass Sie nicht in bester Verfassung sind und mich über Ihren malträtierten Körper hermachen."

Ich stöhne vor Lust auf und fasse intuitiv zwischen meine Beine. 

„Ich würde keine Rücksicht auf Ihre Schmerzen nehmen, nur um meine Gier endlich stillen zu können", Snape atmet tief ein und aus.

Oh. Mein. Gott.

Meine Finger tanzen über meine Klitoris, doch irgendwie bleibt das sensationelle Gefühl aus. Verwirrt schaue ich mir die Fingerspitzen an. Sind noch nicht mal schrumpelig!

Schnell fahre ich erneut durch meine Schamlippen, reibe an der krönenden Perle und richte mich schockiert in der Badewanne auf.

„Professor!", keuche ich schockiert und Snape springt alarmiert aus seinem Sessel. Er schießt förmlich um den Sichtschutz und schaut mit gezücktem Zauberstab durch das Badezimmer.

„Was ist passiert?", er klingt so kühl, wie ich mich fühle.

„Gar nichts", jammere ich und schlage mir die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Wie jetzt?", Snape schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf und lässt den Zauberstab sinken.

„So, wie ich es sage", enttäuscht schaue ich zu ihm hoch. „Ich habe nichts spüren können! Keine Empfindungen durch eindeutige Worte und eindeutige Berührungen!"

Snapes Augenbraue macht den berühmten skeptischen Hüpfer und er schmeißt mir die Flasche mit dem Badezusatz entgegen.

„Vielleicht eine Nebenwirkung", mutmaßt er und verschwindet wieder aus meinem Sichtfeld.

Ich bin vollkommen verwirrt und ernüchtert. Meine Finger testen erneut die Reaktionen meines Nervenepizentrums, aber es passiert immer noch nichts. Meine Libido rauscht in den Keller und mit einem lauten Plopp! entstöpsle ich den Badezusatz. Ich kippe den ganzen Dekanter in die Wanne und sofort steigt ein etwas zäher Schaum um mich herum auf. Meine Haut fängt an zu kribbeln und ich spüre, wie mir kleinste Mengen des Klebezaubers entzogen werden.

„Was für Nebenwirkungen meinen Sie?", hake ich jetzt nach und Snape seufzt erneut auf.

„Nun ja, Potter überprüft den Zauber, den die Bombe ausgelöst hat", murmelt Snape. „Kann doch sein, dass jemand nicht möchte, dass Sie sexuelle Lust empfinden?"

„Wer würde denn so eine Schweinerei machen?"

„Ich würde andere Schweinereien machen", höre ich Snape sagen und spüre, wie er dabei lächelt. Zumindest klingt seine Stimme so. Ich lächle auch.

„Das wäre mir auch lieber gewesen, Professsor", kichere ich schulmädchenhaft und überlege, wer meiner sexuellen aktivität an den Kragen gehen wollen würde.

Die Malfoys sind raus. Draco und Lucius haben selber ihren Spaß mit mir, die würden so etwas perfides nicht machen. 

Snape auch nicht, denn ich glaube ihm. Sobald ich mich fit fühle, werde ich mich noch für den Badezusatz bedanken. Ooooooh jaaaaa....

Lloyd! Lloyd würde es nicht gutheißen, wenn ich meinen Kopf nicht fürs Training frei hätte, und nur meinen heißen Affären nachträume... aaaaber, jetzt bin ich verletzt und kann erst recht nicht am Training teilnehmen. Es ergibt keinen Sinn...

„Wer könnte mir eine Bombe ins Zimmer legen?", überlege ich laut und vom Flur her kommen schnelle Schritte immer näher.

Die Tür zum Badezimmer fliegt vollends auf und meine Mutter kommt herein gestürmt.

„Mum?", ich versinke beschämt im glitzernden Schaum.

„Ginnylein", sie ist ganz außer Atem. „Harry hat uns vorhin erst erzählt, was passiert ist. Ich bin so schnell wie möglich gekommen."

Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.

„Es geht mir gut, Mum."

„Sie haben gesagt", Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen, „dass es dich auch hätte umbringen können?"

„Hat es aber nicht."

„Sie untersuchen jetzt den Fall."

„Ich weiß, Mum."

„Oh, warum nur, warum nur?", jammert meine Mutter und marschiert vor der Wanne auf und ab. „Meine einzige Tochter. In Lebensgefahr."

Sie wirbelt zu Snape herum und blitzt ihn böse an: „Severus, die Sicherheit von Hogwarts stand immer außer Frage!"

„So ist es", Snape nickt gelangweilt und raschelt wohl mit einem Stück Pergament, welches er sich zum Lesen mitgebracht hatte. „Ich habe mich schon darum gekümmert. Und die Auroren werden bis zum Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres alles geklärt haben."

„Harry ist ja da, Mum", versuche ich sie zu beruhigen, doch sie bebt innerlich und äußerlich. 

„Wann kommt Hermine her?", fragt sie, als ob das etwas an dem Geschehen ändern könnte.

„Professor Ganger wird erst nach dem Trainingslager zurück in Hogwarts erwartet", sagt Snape und meine Mutter schüttelt den Kopf.

Anscheinend weiß sie noch nichts um Hermines Umstand. 

„Sie ist verschwunden", sagt sie schließlich und ich rucke erschrocken auf. 

„Wie bitte?"

Meine Mutter massiert sich gestresst die Schläfen und atmet tief ein und aus.

„Dein Bruder Ronald", zischt sie wie die Schlange Slytherins persönlich, „hat eine andere geschwängert."

Snape stöhnt entnervt auf und ich werde von einem elektrischen Schlag durchgerüttelt. 

„Er hat WAS?"

„Er hat sie mit Lavender betrogen, die jetzt von ihm schwanger ist. Im sechsten Monat bereits!"

Ich rechne nach und komme zu dem ernüchternden Ergebnis, dass mein Bruder Hermine zu erst betrogen hatte. Bevor sie mit Lupin.... oder etwa nicht? Oh je, da bahnt sich ja noch eine richtige Familienkrise an.

„Er hat es ihr vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, seitdem ist sie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Ich dachte, sie wäre vielleicht hierher gekommen, weil du ja hier bist, Ginny..."

„Nein", betäubt sinke ich zurück ins Wasser und verschwinde fast unter den Schaumbergen.

Ich muss Hermine irgendwie erreichen. Oder Lupin?

„Wie wirkt der Badezusatz?", zerreißt Snape die plötzlich eingetretene Stille.

„Ganz gut", flüstere ich abwesend und spüre, wie er mein Badewasser wieder erwärmt.

„Es darf nicht unter vierzig Grad sinken", erklärt Snape und meine Mutter schenkt mir einen letzten mitleidigen Blick.

„Ich spreche noch mal mit Harry", sagt sie traurig. „Vielleicht schafft er es ja, irgendwie nochmal meine Welt zu retten."

Ihre Welt, das sind wir.

Ihre Kinder.

Und da wankt gerade offensichtlich alles.


End file.
